El dolor de ser violada
by Hermi23
Summary: Hermione ha sido violada por draco malfoy , como lograra olvidar ese daño?¿ cuando se enterara Harry? aviso: mucho sufre HermioneCOMPLETO
1. Default Chapter

EL DOLOR DE SER VIOLADA

n/a : primero de todo os aviso  de que este fic , no va a ser precisamente bonito. Aunque al principio lo parezca. En el , voy a reflejar la mayor ofensa que puede sufrir una mujer , la violación.

Si no quieres leerlo , no lo leas.

Si prefieres leer otra clase de fic , como humorístico: lee mi fic: "El colmo de un soltero :el mocho y la mujer "

Si quieres uno de aventuras y amor ,tb de Harry y Hermione lee mi fic: "Harry Potter y el amor verdadero."

Y si te gusta el slash , puedes leer mi fic : "Amor en luna llena "- de sirius/remus , época de merodeadores.

Además de eso , te espero en la página web que tengo con mi amiga Mela ( mi ayudante en "el colmo de un soltero…")

La dirección es : www.totallyhyhr.es.vg

Os esperamos , y ahora os dejo con el fic .Sobretodo dejen reviews .Besos , Hermi16-lorena.

Cap1. un nuevo hogar para Harry.

Había empezado el verano ,de nuevo , tras un fatídico año , de 4 curso , Harry potter había regresado a Privet Drive con sus tíos , los Dursley.

El ojiverde , se sentó en la cama  , de su habitación y se quedó estirado , Hedwig se posó a su lado :

- me han pasado tantas cosas este año Hedwig – dijo este .Harry se tocó la mejilla , se acababa de acordar del beso que su amiga Hermione Granger le había dado en la estación .

- para colmo , va Hermione y me da un beso en la mejilla , vaya cosa más rara en ella ..- se dijo frotándose la mejilla .

Harry se sentía incómodo preocupado , y no era para menos , después de todo lo que había pasado y soportado ese año.Ser campeón de Hogwarts , n el torneo de los tres magos , la muerte de Cedric y lo peor .. la resurrección de lord Voldemort , su peor , enemigo , con el cual acababa de luchar hacia unas semanas .

Aún escuchaba sus palabras , sus risas , su rostro impregnado de odio y de poder , Harry se puso de cubit prono para intentar dormir .Par colmo , tenía que estar todo el verano en casa de los Dursley.

- este verano , va a ser bastante pesado – dijo Harry , cerrando los ojos y quedando dormido .

Los días para Harry se hacían muy largos y pesados .Tenía que hacerle las compras a su tía Petunia , arreglar y pintar el garaje con tío Vernon sentado en la butaca mirándolo y ordenar y lavar las cosas de su primo Dudley.

Par colmo , era Verano , ya hacia un calor insoportable .

- estoy harto – decía el chico mientras sacaba las hiervas malas del jardín .SE sacó la camiseta estaba sudado .

- - y encima nadie , se acuerda de mí , ni Ron ni Hermione – pensó Harry , arrancando de cuajo un puñado de hiervas , chillando con dolor .

Había descargado todo su odio e ira contenida en un chillido , se puso las manos en la cabeza y quiso llorar pero se contuvo , retuvo el llanto .

-. Que haces ¿?? – preguntó la voz burlona de su primo que venía con un gran granizado de limón en la mano .

Harry lo miró , no pudo evitar hacerlo con furia , pues sabia que Dudley venía a incordiar .

- Vienes a molestar ¿ - preguntó Harry.-pues vete ¡! No estoy de humor .

Dudley sorbió haciendo ruido su refrescante bebida ante la mirada sedienta de su primo, y rió .

- es que como has chillado , he pensado que estabas loco , como todos los tuyos – dijo con retintín en las palabras .

-déjame Dudley – imploró Harry muerto de calor , de dolor y de sed .

Pero Dudley no paró y empezaba a beber su refresco con más intensidad , diciendo :- uhm , que rico , que pena que no puedas beber uno , ya que tú eres el sirviente de la casa …- decía el muchacho.

Harry se giró con un puñado de hojas en las manos , tal vez para mandar a Dudley a freír espárragos , pero no le hizo falta .Harry se quedó helado por un instante , cuando un perro negro y gigantesco estaba detrás de su primo salido de la nada , y que tenía cara de querer darle un mordisco a Dudley en el trasero.

- que pasa ¿ por que se te ha quedado la cara así ¿ - preguntó .Pero no hizo  falta , que le contestara por que miró para atrás , sintiendo el tacto a lago duro y grande que había detrás .

El muchacho , miró para atrás y allí se encontró con el animal, que dando un ladrido y un manotazo pudo tirar el refrescante granizado y hacer asustar a Dudley .

- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Un monstruo!! – chilló y corriendo como loco huyó hasta la casa , cerrando la puerta rápidamente .

Harry que seguía helado , necesitó un para de segundos , para darse cuenta que el perro era su padrino y se lanzó a sus brazos , contento .

- Sirius ¡!! Que bien que estés aquí!!! , gracias por haberme defendido ¡!!- decía este mientras Sirius que tenía la cara de enfado , por el estúpido de Dudley se le puso cara de felicidad y se transformó en mago.

      Abrazó a Harry con fuerza . – Yo tb me alegro de verte Harry …- decía este.

Pero tras el abrazo , Harry se puso serio y de pie .

- un momento .que haces aquí??? Tu estás buscado por el ministerio , te pueden coger ¡ huye ¡ - chilló Harry , intentado levantar a Sirius para que se fuera .

Sirius empezó a reír y detuvo a Harry con la mano .

- Un momento Harry , si estoy aquí es para decirte algo muy importante ..

Harry lo miró con cara de no estar muy seguro y Sirius rió :- Harry … ¡ estoy libre ¡

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y dio un salto al aire .- sí ¡!!! Que bien ¡!! Es genial!!!

Se volvió a abrazar a Sirius . – si Harry es cierto , Dumbledore logró convencer al ministerio y estoy libre, más ahora que tanto me necesitas .

Harry sonrió de felicidad .

- aún queda algo más …- dijo Sirius , con su mirada misteriosa – algo mejor todavía .

Harry lo miró con curiosidad :- sí?? El que ¿? Que es ¿? Dímelo ya ¡!!

Sirius lo cogió del hombro :- harry tu querrías venirte a vivir conmigo y con el Remus Lupin ¿???- preguntó Sirius .

Harry se quedó parado , no esperaba eso , se lo quedó mirando y postró una mano en el pecho , lo miró con sus ojos verdes iluminados.

- Me encantaría Sirius … cuando sería eso ¿??

Sirius miró a su reloj y luego a Harry .- pues …. Si te apetece volver a hacer maletas -….hoy mismo ¡!! – dijo tan pancho – quieres ¿??

Harry abrió la boca de par , en par , no se podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando esa tarde .

- pues claro!!! Ya voy a hacer las maletas , sígueme ¡!!- chilló Harry corriendo hacia la casa de los Dursley.Estso , que estaban mirando por la ventana al ver que pasaba fueron a la puerta a abrir a Harry .

- - que está pasando mocoso ¿?? – bramó Tío Vernon

Harry se detuvo en la escalera , miró para abajo a sus tíos. – me voy ¡!! Me voy para siempre y nunca volveré a esta casa .me voy a vivir con mi padrino , con Sirius ¡!!

Harry corrió escaleras arriba a gran velocidad .

Los Dursley se pusieron pálidos al saber que el hombre que estaba en el jardín de su casa era Sirius Black.

Miraron, hacia atrás , habían dejado la puerta abierta y se temían lo peor .

Allí en la puerta , parado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba Sirius .

Petunia y Dudley ahogaron un grito agudo y se fueron tras Vernon , aunque pensándolo bien , este parecía más asustado que su mujer y su hijo.

Sirius , que sabía por Harry que los Dursley le tenían miedo se aprovechó de la situación.

- así que ustedes son los dursley , yo soy Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry .- dijo tendiendo su mano a la de tío Vernon.

Vernon , la estrechó temblando. Sirius se rió .

- supongo que no tendrán ningún inconveniente en que me lleve a Harry a vivir conmigo no???

Los Dursley se estremecieron.- no por supuesto que no!!! Puede llevarse al muchacho – dijo tartamudeando Tío Vernon .

Sirius se rió , en ese instante , Harry como una flecha bajaba por la escalera , con su baúl y con Hedwig en su jaula .

- bueno , nos vamos ya ¿ -preguntó Sirius.

Harry sonrió , a su tío , miró a los dursley que estaban agazapados y les dijo:- bueno , al fin os habeis desecho de mí. Ya no volveré más , adiós!!!

Y Harry acompañado de su padrino salió de Privet Drive , para siempre .

- estoy muy feliz , Sirius , de irme a vivir contigo y el profesor Lupin .- comentaba Harry a Sirius , mientras caminaban por la calle .

- yo también de poder estar contigo y de librarte de tus insoportables tíos .- contó Sirius.

- aunque esta último año , no haya sido muy bueno para mí , creo que este verano va a ser el mejor de toda mi vida , Sirius …- añadió Harry.

Sirius le sonrió , seguían andando por unos pasajes d una montaña , tres horas andando y Sirius se paró un momento.

- harry , es allí ¡ - señaló Sirius , para que Harry viera un chalet de estilo campestre , un poco apartado de la ciudad .a las afueras d la ciudad .

Harry sonrió y junto a Sirius corrieron hacia allí .Sirius abrió con un golpe d varita y se abrió la puerta .

Harry entró tímidamente tras Sirius a donde sería a partir de ahora su nuevo hogar .

La casa tenía un aspecto campestre , pero muy parecido y relacionado con el mundo mágico. Harry dejó su baúl, en la entrada y poco a poco FUE MIRANDO ,Sirius se metió en una de las habitaciones diciendo :- he llegado Remus ¡!!

Se escuchó el chirrido de una silla . – ya ¡!! Harry donde estás ¿??

DE la cocina , que era la habitación donde estaban , salió el profesor Lupin , con su cabello canoso y su rostro gentil , fue corriendo a abrazar a Harry .

- Harry ¡!! Cuanto tiempo no sabes lo que me alegro de verte de nuevo ¡!!

- Yo también profesor ¡!! – exclamó contento Harry , Sirius se limitaba a sonreír.

Lupin lo miró bien .- no me llames profesor , sino Remus , Harry , ya no estoy en Hogwarts .

Harry puso una mueca de tristeza , y Lupin miró con el rabillo del ojo a Sirius y sonrieron .

- Pero ya hablaremos en la hora de la cena , ahora que Sirius te acompañe a ver la casa .Espero que te guste era de mi tía .

Harry sonrió , Sirius cogió el baúl de Harry este la jaula de Hedwig. Lupin regresó a la cocina a preparar la cena .

Harry observaba algunas partes de la casa , y seguía a Sirius escaleras arriba .Había dos pisos . Llegaron a una habitación al final del pasillo .

Sirius se paró en la puerta y señaló dos más . - Estas son la mía , señaló la habitación que estab en la otra punta y aquella que estaba enfrente de la suya , la de Remus .Esta de aquí enfrente tuya es la de invitados , por si un día Ron o Hermione vienen a dormir .

Harry abrió la puerta , la habitación estaba apagada , encendió la luz. Era un habitación bastante amplia , con una cama dosel como las de Hogwarts . La colcha estaba bañada de Snitchs doradas , las cortinas eran rojas y las paredes de un color amarillo dorado . Tenía una ventana , que enseñaba la parte  de atrás de la casa . Un pequeño césped , piscina y una sombrilla con sillas .

Harry dejó la jaula de Hedwig en al mesita . Sirius dejó , la saeta de fuego y el baúl al lado de un armario .

- la hemos decorado Remus y yo , espero que te guste – explicó Sirius esperando que Harry dijera algo .

- es lo más Sirius , muchas gracias …- dijo Harry emocionado , estaba en una nube de felicidad.

Sirius sonrió lo abrazó y fue hacia la puerta .

- en es puertecilla , tienes un lavabo incorporado , duchate y baja a cenar vale ¿?

Harry asintió y Sirius salió d la habitación .

Harry se quedó solo, se tumbó en su cama por unos momentos , para pensar .

- esto es lo más , mañana , escribiré a Ron y Hermione para contarles esto , alucinarán … no se por que , pero creo que se avecinan muy buenos tiempos ….

CONTINURÁ ….


	2. 2

                    CAPÍTULO 2 – CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ

Harry se levantó de la cama , casi se le salían las lágrimas de los ojos , de lo contento que se sentía .

-no se , esto parece un sueño , un sueño imposible , pero es verdad Harry , es cierto ..- se decía el muchacho levantándose y iendo hacia el lavabo .

Harry se duchó en agua caliente y se puso el pijama . Un pijama de color azul claro muy fresquito .

Harry salió de la habitación y poco a poco , un poco desconcertado , bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina .

Era grande y con una mesa de cuatro personas , Sirius estaba poniendo los cubiertos y Lupin estaba acabando de hacer la sopa .

- No sabía que usted profesor Lupin sabía cocinar .- dijo Harry al sentarse , extrañado.

Lupin , sonrió y dijo :- si , Harry , recuerda dime Remus , se hacer algunas cosillas ..

Sirius lo miró burlón y Lupin se rio , vino a la mesa con el cazo .

Sirvio la cena y se pusieron a charlar .

- mañna conocerás el resto de la casa Harry – decía Remus.

- - espero que seas feliz con nosotros – añadió Sirius .

- estoy seguro de que será así – dijo muy contento Harry .

Sirius lo agarró del hombro con complicidad.

- una cosa , como es  que me habeis traido a vivir aquí con vosotros ¿?? – preguntó Harry.

Remus  y Sirius se miraron , se callaron , y se concentraron en comer , Harry los mirço :  
- contestadme , no os quedeis callado … - exclamó Harry.

Sirius contestó, soltando su cuchara:- veras Dumbledore dijo que para mayor seguridad tras el regreso de Voldemort deberías estar con nosotros dos , en vez de solo con Los Dursley que para nada se preocupan por ti ….

Sirius agachó la cabeza , preocupado , Harry tragó saliva y entonces Remus dijo para animar :

-pero ahora no te preocupes por eso Harry , esta todo bajo control, y vas a pasar un verano genial , ademas que abrá una pequeña sorpresita ya la verás ..jeje

Sirius que estaba cabizbajo volvió a asonreir , cuando Remus le recordó ese tema.

-sorpresa?-preguntó Harry con los ojos bien abiertos .

Remus sonrió: - si ¡! Pero no te vamos a decir que es, será en unas dos semanas cuando sea tu cumpleaños .

Harry se quejó y dio una pataleta en el suelo como un niño de 10 años .

Acabaron de desayunar y Harry se fue ha investigar el hogar .

Subió las escaleras dl segundo piso , y vio que estaban las paredes decoradas de un color  granate claro y con estatuas de brujas y magos . La casa era preciosa , Harry se había detenido en el gran jardín y se sentó en la hierva fresca a meditar .

Pensó en sus amigos , Ron y Hermione , no tenía noticias de ellos .

Ron era su mejor amiga y Hermione , ese beso , lo tenía desconcertado , esebeso d ela estación de tren lo habia descolocado y se sonrojaba en pensar en su amiga.

-harry , estás rojo! Te pasa algo ¿- preguntó una voz que era de sirius y que se sentó a su lado .

Harry se puso con la cabeza hacia arriba y mas rojo que antes .- sirius yo ….

Sirius sonrió con picardia : -en quien pensanbas que te pusiste tan nervioso y rojo , alguna chica eh ¿?

Harry se sonrojó aún mása :- eh.. no!! Bueo si , pensaba en una chica pero no en una cualquiera sino en Hermione … -balbuceó alarmado.

Sirius , lo miró fijamente , de repente sonrió para si , como si acabara de haber echo un gran descubrimiento .

- vaya Harry , así que vas pensando en Hermione y te sonrojas que raro .. a tu padre también le pasaba eso , con su amiga lily ..

Harry lo miró ceñudo y vaciló:- que dices padrino , que hay de malo pensar en mi amiga ¿ además a  mi me gusta una chica del colegio ….

- si claro, pero bueno entonces por que te sonrojaste ¿? Que pensabas ¿

Harry se volvió a sonrojar:- pues me acordé de la despedida en King Cross , ella , Hermione me dio un beso en la mejilla , y nunca había echo algo así …

Siris volvió a sonreir : -y eso señor potter , le ha hecho pensar , y descolocarse no?? No esperaba que su fiel amiga Hermione Granger fuera a besarlo …

Harry se irritó : - hay Sirius por dios , estás dándole mucha importancia a esto y no la tiene de veras …. Que mas da que Hermione me besara , además a ella seguro le gusta Victor Krum …

Harry se levantó , y se giró , Sirius se puso en pie y al mirar a su ahijado se percató de que Harry estaba tenso tras decir aquella última frase del amor que podía sentir Hermione hacia Krum.

- vamos a dentro ya??-preguntó Sirius .

- si claro!!!-repondió Harry con una sonrisa , algo forzada .

Fueron hacia la casa y se la pasaron el dia hablando y haciendo cosas .Los siguientes días se las ingeniaron saliendo por ahí a mundos muggles y mágicos .

Un día fueron al caldero chorreante para ir al callejón diagon a tomar algo y sacar dinero en gringotts para futuras compras .

Fueron a la heladeria y se sentaron allí cuando una voz los hizo mirar hacia tras :eh!!! Vosotros aquí!!!

La voz era muy familiar, y Sirius, Remus y Harry se giraron y pudieron ver a Arthur Weasly ,el padre de Ron.

- sr Weasly!!! – saludó efusivamente Harry.

Como te encuentras muchacho –preguntaba el padre de Ron –mientras hacia señas a los gemelos que staban en la otra esquina.

- Harry!!!-saludaron tb estos , haciendo una reverencia .

Después se saludaron con Remus y Sirius , Fred y George , que se acordaron de que Remus y Sirius eran dos merodeadores se arrodillaron y alababan a sus pies .

- vuestro mapa , es el mejor , sois geniales unos grandes quebrantadores de la ley ..-decía George mientras fred hacia una reverencia.

Sirius y Remus rieron , y dijeron :-pues a que no sabeis que ¿ este año estaremos ambos de profesores en Hogwarts .

Harry se sorprendió:- por que no lo habiais dicho estos días ¿ -preguntó ofendido y sorprendido.

- pues por que era tb sorpresa – rio Remus guiñando un ojo a fred Weasly.

- Pues vaya ..estais con muchas sorpresas diria yo …-refunfuñó Harry .

- Bueno ,nosotros ya nos vamos dijo el sr Weasly media hora más tarde tras una agradable3 charla –esperovolvernos a ver.prontito-dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Remus y Sirius adiós Harry , Molly me espera le dare saludos a Ron y ..

- -que me contesté a mi carta  recordó Harry .

- eso , bueno adiós ¡!!dijeron al unisono los gemelos junto  a su padre desaparecieron con los polvos flu .

Harry , Remus y Sirius , se fueron a casa .Los días pasaron rápido  hsta que llegó el esperado cumpleaños de Harry ,el esperado.

Harry se despertó tarde , casi a la una de el medio día , nunca había dormido tanto , seria que vivir  tranquilo y feliz sin preocupaciones .

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños …, cumplo 15 años … - se dijo Harry .

El joven se levantó y se  miró al espejo , hacia semanas que no se contemplaba y ahora que tenía 15 años se había dado cuenta de su gran cambio y de los músculos que había desarrollado.

Se puso unos tejanos apretados y una camisa de tirantes azul marino y bajó al comedor .

- no hay nadie? –preguntó preocupado internandose en la cocina – que raro , es mi cumpleaños y no están iré a la salita .

Harry fue hacia allí , las luces estaban apagadas , Harry fue  a encenderlas , cuando pensaba :" no debí dormir tanto " cuando :

SORPRESAAAAAAA!!!!!

Una docena de personas salieron como de la nada , con sombreros de fiesta tipicos muggles y Harry dio un vote .

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ¡!! – decían todos .

Harry reconoció mirando como un poseso a varios Weaslys , Ron entre ellos que fue rápidamente a esperar para felicitarlo mientras Sirius lo abrazaba :- felicidades Harry!!! Te ha gustado la sorpresa ¿??

- si mucho ¡!!c – exclamó este mientras Sirius le soltaba y Ron se lanzaba  él .

poco a poco se fue haciendo una cola para dar ls felicitaciones al 15 añero .

- te eché de menos tío ¡!! Como estás veo que en forma ¿?? – dijo Ron mirando lo crecido y desarrollado que estaba .

Harry rió , tu también estás en forma dijo Harry sonriente de ver a su mejor amigo , que estaba más alto que la última vez y con menos pecas .

Tras Ron , lo felicitó Remus , también muy efusivo , la señora Weasly que casi lo ahoga y le comía a besos y arrumacos , depúes los gemelos muy felices , seguido de Percy que estaba más cambiado y elegante , continuando con Ginny la hermana más pequeña de los Weasly que seguía enamorada de Harry , le felicitó con un tímido : Felicitaciones …

Y por último el señor Weasly , cuando ubo acabado la fila , Harry como esperando la visita d alguien más dijo :

- bueno ya estais todos no???

De repente sintió las risas de algunos , y un dedo que lo llamaba  a su espalada .

Harry se giró y allí estaba ella ….

La que faltaba , quien sino que Hermione , su mejor amiga que iba con una trenza larga y con un bonito vestido de rejilla celeste .

Estaba muy cambiada y desarrollada , era toda una mujercita , lo que llamó la atención de Harry , y algo maquillada

Llevaba las manos en las caderas colocadas :- y yo que ¿?? Harry potter , ya te olvidabas de mi!!!???

-hermione ho …- pero no podu acabra ya que Hermione  ya s e le habia tirado al cuello gritando :felicidades ¡!!

Harry se  soltó de ella como pudo , por el corte que el daba , y Remus en ese momento dijo:

- bueno vamos a la cocina para comer todos juntos ¡!!

- Si vamos ¡!!-dijeron a unisono .

Y fueron uno a uno a la cocina ,

Harry y Ron de los últimos , Hermione detrás de él , muy concentrada en los pantalones de Harry .¿ que tendrán esos pantalones ¿?? Que Hermione no apartaba la vista , de esa parte … ejem …

Harry algo rojo y Ron hablaban .

Al llegar a la cocina Ron pasó y Hermione tb sonriendo a Harry , Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y Sirius que era el último en cerrar la puerta , tb le sonrió  Harry , como si fuera un adolescente .

Harry captó la indirecta y s epuso rojo , entraron.

Estuvieron todo el día allí , cuando a las cinco de la tarde :

- nosotros nos hemos de ir – dijo la señora Weasly .

Ron gruñó y se depidió de Harry y de Hermione con los cuales estaba conversando .

- hasta pronto chicos ¡!!

- - adios Ron ¡!! Dijeron a l unisono , mientras que Ron desaparecia bajo los polvos flu .

- Harry y Hermione se miraron y rieron :

- - y  tu cuando te vas ¿?? –preguntó con tristeza al ver que la fiesta se acababa .

Hermione se calló , como si nos supiera si contestar algo o no y miró aSirius que con remus "espiaban "la escena en el pasillo .

- pues …Harry , aún te espera otra sorpresa ….Hermione dile tu ..- dijo Sirius .

Harry la miró impaciente , Hermione se puso roja .

-pues verás como mis padres este verano han de irse a australia por negocios y no quieren dejarme sola , pues … voy a pasar estas dos primeras semanas de Agosto aquí contigo …- dijo la chica .

Harry alucinó , Hermione agachó la cabeza .- es cierto sirius ¿??

-pues claro, que pasa no quieres que tu amiga se quede ¿?? – preguntó con cinismo Sirius .

- pues claro , que si!!! Ella es mi amiga ¡!! Esty muy feliz …-contestó él mirándola .

Harry se quedó mirando los ojos miel de Hermione sin separar la mirada de ellos ,eran fulminantes .Hermione con la cabeza agachada y enredándose un mechón de pelo en el dedo pulgar también lo miraba .Pero había algo raro, en sendas miradas , algo que le encogía el pecho y que probocaba ese sofocón que tenía encima , algo que nunca había sentido con su amiga Hermione .

CONTINUARÁ …..


	3. 3

             CAP- 3- PLAYA Y SOL

Hermione algo intimidada , se levantó del lugar , y se acercó a la entrada de la casa para agarrar la maleta y sus pertenencias , Remus la ayudó . Harry la siguió con la mirada .

Siris se acercó a Harry rápidamente para susurrarle risueño – estás contento eh?? Unas semanitas con la chica que te gusta pillín ….

Harry le apartó diciendo .- no digas tonterias Sirius ¡!!

- Decías algo??-preguntó Hermione extrañada al ver a Sirius tan raro y a harry nervioso .

- No nada , tranquila –contestó su amigo , con las mejillas encendidas .

- Remus acompáñala al cuarto que está en frente del de Harry –ordenó Sirius mirando a REmus con una sonrisa cómplice .

- Vamos Hermione – guió este con un guiño a sus amigo .

Subieron por la escalera, Harry se unió al grupo quería ver el cuarto que ocuparía su amiga .

Harry se adelantó a Hermione , esta sonrió. Hasta que llegaron al cuarto de invitados ,Remus dejó allí las maletas de Hermione y se dirigió a ambos .

- bueno Hermione , aquí dormirás espero que sea de tu agrado la habitación .

- es perfecta – contestó Hermione con una sonrisa , mirando a todos los lados .

- bien , pues que Harry te enseñé su cuarto y un poco el piso de arriba vale???- dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación-hasta luego , voy con Sirius .

Remus cerró la puerta dejando a Harry y Hermione solos .

- es chulísima , tu casa Harry , no la esperaba así …- confesó hermione acomodándose.

- Si , es perfecta-concluyó este –menudo día , que sorpresa me disteis eh?? Y que sorpresón el saber que te quedas a hacerme compañía .

- Veo que logré sorprenderte , me alegro – dijo Hermione entre una risita .

- No te rías anda , ven para acá – dijo Harry tendiendo su mano .

Hermione se sonrojó y fue hacia él que le tendía la mano .Harry notó que estaba roja , la llevó a ver su cuarto.

Harry la llevó al cuarto suyo , que era del mismo tamaño que el de ella pero de otro color .

- a que la vista es impresionante ¿?- preguntó Harry , llevándola mirar a por la ventana .

- si es muy bonita .. – susurró Hermione ,Entonces miró a Harry nunca había mirado tan de cerca de sus amigo , se sonrojó y se percató entonces que estaba sola en la habitación de su mejor maigo , que era un chico de 15 años muy desarrollado que le despertaba un fuerte instinto.

- Nos vamos ? –preguntó Hermione .

- Como quieras –contestó Harry sin pudor en estar allí con ella solos.

Bajaron al comedor , allí cenaron con Remus y Sirius , charlando animadamente .

Después volvieron a subir a las habitaciones de cada uno , para acomodarse del todo .

- date una ducha Herm , que el agua sale caliente , yo tb me voy a duchar – dijo Harry .

- ok.- contestó Hermione metiéndose en su habitación.

Hermione se metió en el cuarto de baño , y se fue desnudando hasta meterse en la ducha .

La ducha tenia champú con olor a fresas , y gel de melocotón , con varios jaboncitos perfumados ,

Al parecer Sirius se había encargado de comprarlos .

Hermione se empezó a lavar , mientras frotaba su fino cuerpo contra la esponja y el jabón y su cabellera rizada empezó a pensar justamente  en Harry .

- está tan cambiado …. Está mucho mas alto y fuerte que hace dos meses , ese pelo alborotado y negro me vuelve loca , me estremezcó cuando sus llemas d elos dedos rozan mi piel ,mmmmm…

Hermione se estremeció , cerró los ojos y dio un brinco .

- pero que estás diciendo Hermione, Harry es tu mejor amigo, no puedes pensar en esas cosas ….

Hermione siseó y se enjuagó el pelo .

Harry … también en la ducha de su habitación también pensaba mucho en Hermione mientras se enjuagaba su pelo negro mojado .

- No puedo creer que Hermione se haya convertido en la mujer que es ahora , está realmente preciosa … pero que te crees harry?? Es tu mejor amiga , aparte que no pretenderás pensar que Hermione va a ser una niña toda la vida no???

En el piso de debajo de  mientras , Remus llevaba los platos al fregadero y Sirius empezaba a lavarlos.

- ha sido muy buena idea , que invitaramos a Hermione a pasar aquí el verano no crees??

- Pues si .

- Así le hará compañía a Harry , el pobre lo ha pasado tan mal …

Sirius miró a Remus , dejó el fregadero a un lado , lo miró con picardia :

- pero Remus tu ya sabes bien que es lo pretendemos que ocurra no??

Remus rio – pues claro , que Harry se d e cuenta de sus setimientos por Hermione , justo lo mismo que hicimos a James con lily.

- exacto , gracias a nosotros que hicimos de casamenteros Lily se dio cuenta que amaba a James y él igual , si no hubieramos metido nuestras artes casamenteras Lily hubiera acabado con SEverus …

- hay calla ¡!! – gruñó con asco Remus .

- bien querido amigo , por el amor entre estos dos tórtolos – brindó Sirius con una copa enjabonada .

- - por ellos ¡!! – rió Remus partiéndose .

De mientras , Hermione había salido de la ducha , se había secado un poco su melena y se puso un camisón .Rebuscó en su maleta buscando algo .

- oh!!! Necesito un peine … iré a pedirle uno a Harry .

Hermione se levantó y fue con rapidez ala habitación de Harry , entró sin picar ya que estaba abierto y ..

-harry tienes un … - pero Hemione no pudo continuar , por que su vista se paró de repente sobre aquel chico que tenía enfrente completamente desnudo .

Era Harry , recién salido de la ducha , de espaldas lo que dejaba ver un hermoso culito que Hermione se quedó mirando .

Harry se giró con avidez , eso sí tapando con sus manos sus partes rápidamente y totalmente sorprendido .

-hermioen!!! Tu aquí???- el joven buscó rápido algo para ocultar su moreno y atractivo cuerpo .

Hermione bajó de sus nube y se puso de todos los colores .

- perdona Harry ¡!! No pretendía , lo siento venia por un peine y …

Hermione miró a Harry que la contemplaba esperando lo que iba a decir , pero Hermione totalmente avergonzada salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí , hacia su cuarto .

Harry flipó .

- espera Herm ¡!! El peine que ¿?? , madre mía…- dijo Harry con los ojos en blanco.

Hermione por su parte se encerró en su cuarto totalmente avergonzada se echó en su cama , se quedó pensativa y sobresaltó diciendo :- pero menudo culo!!!

Harry en su parte seguía emparanoyado por lo que acababa de pasar , y entonces su puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse y Harry se asustó al pensar que podría tratarse de nuevo de Hermione y se tapó.

Pero no era Hermione , era Sirius que venía a darle las buenas noches .

- ah sirius , eres tu .. menos mal ….

- Pues claro que soy yo , vengo a darte las buenas noches , pero que haces desnudo y por que te has asustado de esa forma , estas pálido..- analizó Sirius .

Harry se aprovechó para ponerse los calzoncillos y secarse el pelo un poco .

- no por nada , es que verás .. me ha pasado algo muy gracioso …

- el que ¿?-preguntó interesado Sirius imaginando que tenía que ver con Hermione .

- pues que acabo de salir de la ducha y estaba desnudo cuando … Hermione ha entrado en mi cuarto para  pedeirme un peine y me ha visto …

Sirius se echó a reir , Harry no sabía si reír o ponerse como un tomate .

- pobre Hermione ..- dijo Harry  apenado , estará super avergonzada por ello …

- jaja pobre ¿? Harry por dios estará encantada de haberte visto así … que regalón para una mujer …

- no digas eso Sirius , Hermione no está enamorada de mi para que lo sepas , ni yo tampoco … - susurró Harry en voz baja y entrecortada .

Sirius pensó : si ya , a  mi no me das el cobazo …

- bueno Harry en fin , buenas noches y .. que sueñes bien jejeje …

Sirius le dio un abrazo y salió del cuarto . Harry por su parte se echó en su cama y se puso a meditar .

- hay Hermione …. –Harry suspiró y sonrió – que me está pasando contigo eh?? – Harry cerró los ojos y se rio al recordar la escena d antes , de la cara de una colorada Hermione que había visto parte de su cuerpo desnudo – y pensando en ello se quedó dormido .

Amaneció en la mansión de Sirius , se presentaba un día de sol , muy caluroso , Sirius empezó a dar uno golpes en la espalda a Harry que estaba dormido.

- vamos dormilón ¡!! Despierta , que te tengo otra sorpresa …!!!-chillaba sirius , mientras Remus levantaba con la varita todas las persianas lo que hacia que el cuarto se llenara de luz solar.

Harry gruñó :- quiero dormir ¡!!!

- muy bien , con que esas tenemos … pues plan numero dos …

Y Sirius se lanzó a hacer cosquillas a Harry que solo logró dar una patada a Sirius en la cara .

- seras!!! – gruñó Sirius .

Harry se puso una almohada en la cabeza y se cubrió con las sabanas .

Remus se acercó y le echó un jarro de agua encima a Harry que dio un vote y s levantó del tirón .

- estais locos o que ¿??

- El plan tres dio resultado – rió divertido Remus .

Harry se lavantó y se secó la cara llena de agua mientras que REmus y Sirius se reían como locos.

- que bromistas los señores .. s enota que fueron los gamberros mas malos de Hogwarts ….

- Vamos no te quejes y ten ponte esto – dijo Remus tirando un bañador .

- Y esto ¿?para que es ¿? –preguntó Harry mirando la prenda con recelo .

- Para ponértelo en la cabeza tu que crees ¿?- contestó Sirius haciñendole burla .

- Jaja que gracia ….

- Es una broma poma , quina gana sargantana , afluixa maduixa …( esto es un dicho de cataluña , en españa )

Harry se lo puso , aun extrañado ( ¿ para que es esto? –pensaba este ) y vigilaba ala puerta no fuera a ser que llegara hermione .

Pues si , Hermione llegó pero unos minutos tras que Harry se vistiera .Parecía no tan avergonzada como la última vez .Llevaba ropa de tirantas y unos jeans de playa cortos .

Harry se pudo percatar de que tenía unas piernas muy bonitas y depiladas.

- hola Harry! –saludó esta – que tal la noche ¿? Listo para ir a la playa ¿?

Harry miró a Sirius :- playa ¿?? Vamos a ir a la playa???

-pues si!!! Nunca has ido ala playa Harry , ya va  siendo hora no crees ¿? Ron y sus hermanos Fred , George y Ginny estaran allí con la señora WEasly , así que devemos irnos ya .

Harry flipó y se entusiasmó : - Ron va ¿! Y a que estamos esperando vamos ¡!!

Acabaron de arreglarse , fue muy divertido para harry ver a Sirius y Remus con calzonas de playa y chanclas como unos auténticos muggles .

Fueron en autobús , por lo cual Hermione y Harry tuvieron que guiarles y decir como se iba en bus .

Los muggles se quedaban mirando a los dos adultos con caras raras y es que Sirius y Remus iban muy estramboticos vistiendo

- es esta parada ¡!!- dijo Hermione – aquí es la playa donde nos esperan los Weasly .

Hermione era los que los iba guiando ya que era la única hija de muggle .

Bajaron de el bus y los cuatro , Harry y Herm bastante juntos fueron en primera fila metiéndose en la fina arena de la playa buscando alguna que otra cabeza roja .

- los ves Herm???-preguntó Harry buscando .

- Herm??-preguntó Hermione mirándolo sorprendida . –nunca me habias llamado Herm ….

Harry la sonrió – ahora si , será por que  .. no se .. te tengo mucho aprecio .. tu no??

Hermione sonrio tb .- no si ya se que me aprecias , pero nunca me habias dicho así , me he sorprendido .

Harry agachó la cabeza y la miró con sus ojos verdes , le tocó la punta de la nariz .

- no me sorprendiste tu , cuando me besaste en King  Kross …mira allí esta Ron!!!

Y Harry salió corriendo hacia un muchacho pelirrojo que estaba sin camisa y con calzonas naranjas de espaldas al lado d una roca .

-Ron!!! – chilló Harry asustándolo por detrás .

Ron votó y se volteó para ver a Harry .

- Harry tío ¡!! Que susto!!! No vemos de nuevo eh??'donde están los demás ¿?

- Ahí vienen …

Segundos después Sirius , hermione y Remus llegaron hacia ellos . Y un minuto más tarde tras las señas de Ron , La señora weasly ( la última ) Ginny , Fred y George llegaron hascia el grupo .

- hola ¡! – saludó la madre de Ron – les parece si nos ponemos aquí? –preguntó a Remus y Sirius .

- -por que no??? Vamos Remus ayúdame con la sombrilla que no se ponerla muy bien .

Estuvieron un rato con la sombrilla liados , mientras que Harry y Ron se juntaban con FRed y George para ir al agua .

Mientras que Hermione y Ginny se pusieron a tomar sol.

Ginny, que estaba en bañador rojo a juego con su pelo y Hermioen con un biquiny azul se miraban acara a cara .

- y bien Herm?? Que tal con Harry en sus casa … ¿.-preguntó una interesada Ginny .

- no te lo vas a creer , vi a Harry desnudo ¡!! Bueno por detrás pero lo vi!! – susurró emocionada Hermione .

Ginny la miró con ojos como platos como dieciendo : ¡ que suerte ¡

- de veras?? Joder que suerte … harry está potente ..- dijo ginny mirando a los chicos ( a Harry) que se echaba agua con Ron y los gemelos como críos.

- Pues si …- dijo Hermione en voz alta , aunque no pretendia por que acababa de descubrirse ante Ginny .

- Herm ¿? Has dicho que .. perdona pero tu también estas enamorada de Harry – exclamó Ginny sin controlar el tono de su voz .

- Shhhhh!!!- Hermione le tapó la boca – si ,si!! Me has descubierto , pero por favor ginny no digas nada .

- Desde cuando …? –preguntó Ginny con mirada triste .

Hermione la observó fijamente – desde ..siempre .. lo quiero ginny lo quiero .

- yo creí que te gustaba mi heermano ….- susurró ginny poniéndose las gafas de sol , para que Hermione no viera su tristeza , pero esta se percató .

- - no te preocupes ginny , yo no voy a tener nada con Harry …el nunca me va a amar ….

Ginny la observó y Hermione también triste se colocó las gafasd e sol y sin comentar nada más tomaron el sol .

La señora WEasly, hablaba con Sirius y REmus , y los chicos que acababan de planear algo ….

- bien a la de una , harry y yo  apor Hermione – dijo fred .

- y ron , tu y yo a por Ginnt- concluyó George .

- vale – espetaron harry y Ron muertos de risa .

- - uno , dos y tres vamos ¡!!vamos ¡!!- chilló fred y salieron corriendo hacia las toallas dond las chicas tomaron el sol .

Fred y HAarry tomaron a Hermione .

- pero que haceis ¿?? – chilló esta cuando FRed la cogía por los pies y entre él y Harry la arrastraban hacia el agua .

Ginny tb chillaba Ron y George la llevaban a peso , pero Hermione se resistía .

- dejadme locos ¡!! No vais a poder conmigo – pataleaba esta .

Pero Hermione se rindió instintivamente . en el momento que harry sin querer y casi sin darse cuenta la agarró por debajo de los pechos , para llevarla al agua mientras que fred le cogía a peso.

Hermione hizo caso a sus instintos de mujer y disfrutó el momento , hasta que legaron al agua donde fred los empujó para que Harry y ella cayeran y Hermione calló sobre Harry mientras que ron y George les echaban agua .

Hermione se quedó mirando a los ojos a Harry , y Harry se estremeció al sentir a su amiga tan cerca y la soltó .

Ginny frunció el ceño.

Fred hizo una ahogadilla a Hermione y   esta se defendió y le hizo otra .

Ron y Harry reían . Ginny se acercó a Harry para que con el morro le hiciera ahogadillas a ella también .

Hermione los vio y le sentó fatal , por lo cual cuando Ron le lanzó agua ella le dio un empujón .

- déjame ya Ron joder ¡!! –chilló Hermione sorprendiendo a todos .

- pero Hermione , si solo te he echado agua ..- dijo ron .

Pero Hermione muy celosa salió del agua , Fred y George silbaron ya que se estaban fijando en la escultural figurara de Hermione .

- Hermione Granger esta bastante buena este año …. – rió George .

Ginny s molestó y Harry sintió un retortijón en las tripas al darse cuenta d que tenían razón y él tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Hermione y preocuparse por ella .

Hermione fue hacia la sombrilla , y enojada se sentó .

- hermione que te pasa cariño?? – preguntó la señora weasly .

- nada -contestó Hermione enojada – me voy d nuevo a tomar el sol.

Molly se quedó parada sin entender la reacción d la joven , mientras que Sirius le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Remus .

Hermione se tumbó en su toalla con las gafas d sol puestas ,ya que un pequeña lágrima le calló de sus ojos miel .

Minutos después hermione notó unas calientes manos que se apollban en sus espalda .

- Ron déjame ¡!! – chilló Hermione .

- No soy Ron .. soy Harry ..- susurró asustado Harry – me preocupé por ti …

- Harry .. eh?? No tienes por que preocuparte , vuelve con ron , con los gemelos y con Ginny anda ..- dijo Hermione , con cierto tintineo al decir ginny .

- No , no me apetece , sabes que ¿? Quiero tomar el sol aquí a tu lado , pero antes te echaré  crema solar no te vayas a insolar …

Hermione no se quejó y dejó que Harry le echará y frotara la crema por la espalda , muriéndose del gusto .

Harry rozaba la suave y morena espalda de Hermione , sin pudor aunque a veces le pasaba que tenía ganas de desabrochar el biquini de hermione , unos pensamientos que nunca haba tenido se apoderaban de él .

En es momento una sombra los detuvo .Harry alzó la mirada para llegar a observar a un joven de piel muy blanca pero musculosa y d  pelo rubio platino .

- malfoy?? – preguntó Harry .

- si m querido potter estaba por aquí , cuando te vi y decidido acercarme a ver como podía ser que un patán como tu fuera capaz de echarle crema a semejante mujerón , Potter estas cosas las hacen gente como .. yo

Malfoy iba a apartar a Harry , para tocar a aquella "mujerona ", cuando Harry iba a darle un puñetazo , pero no lo logró, Hermione que había escuchado a Malfoy se giró y se sacó los lentes de sol y miró con asco a Malfoy .

- no te atrevas a tocarme Malfoy ?? – susurró Hermione con asco.

Malfoy alucinó  , no se había dado cuenta de que aquella chica era hermione , aquella sangra sucia que tanto asco le daba .

- tu ¿? Granger …. – Malfoy alucinado la miró de arriba abajo comiéndosela con la mirada sobretodo mirando sus pechos, cosa de la que Harry se percató y no le hizo gracia alguna.

- Si soy yo ¡ deja a Harry en paz si no quieres que llame a Sirius y a Remus ..

Malfoy dejó d mirar los pechos de Hermione , cuando escuchó esos nombres .

- Black y Lupin están aquí??- preguntó Malfoy con un eje de miedo en su voz.

- Si así que vete .. ordenó Harry con furía .

En es momento llegaron hacia ellos , Ron y los demás chicos , ginny miró un poco mal a Hermione .

- eso vete Malfoy si no quieres que los llamemos – dijo Ron , que había escuchado la últimas frases de los dos .

Malfoy los miró a todos con asco, menos a Hermione que casi se la comía .

- bien … nos veremos en hogwarts .. me voy ..- susurró acobardado .

Malfoy se fue , y Harry lo miró con ira igual que el resto .

- vamos con los mayores mejor …- propuso George .

- - si – asintieron estos , y se levantaron para ir hacia la sombrilla , donde Molly y los dos hombres recogían la sombrilla , ya se iban .

- - harry? – dijo Ron en el oído de este .

- - si ¿ - contestó Harry .

- no crees que es raro , que Malfoy no haya insultado a Hermione , y que ..la haya mirado .. de esa forma .. como con lujuria ¿ - comentó preocupado Ron .

Harry lo miró con seguridad .- si , eso me he dado cuenta y .. no me gusta para nada Ron , no me gusta ….

Se vistieron , para irse y se cercaron hacia la parada de bus , Harry , Hermione y Sirius y remus ,

Los weasly se  despidieron de ellos para partir hacia la madriguera , cuando , cuando Ginny se fue a despedir de Hermione le paró en el oído y le dijo :

- mira Herm , pude que todos los chicos del mundo babeen por ti , por tu físico , por tu belleza , incluso el propio Malfoy pero …

La joven miró a Hermione a los ojos , que estaba preocupada .

- por ningún motivo , te voy a dejar que logres a Harry Hermione , lo siento pero harry será para mí y no voy a dejara que esteis juntos nunca …..

CONTINUARÁ ……..


	4. 4

**CAP- 4- SENTIMieNTOS LIMPIOS **

Hermione , no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar , la dulce y tierna Ginny Weasly ... La estaba amenazando??

Ginny se separó de Hermione , mirándola con furia y se fue con sus hermanos .

- pasó algo Herm?? - preguntó Harry , cuando ginny se hubo marchado .

Hermione lo miró :- no , no nada no te preocupes , regresemos con Sirius venga ....

Harry asintió con duda , y tras la despedida fueron regresando a casa en bus , aunque Hermione estuvo todo el camino callada .

- no está Hermione muy callada ? - preguntó Remus a Harry .

Harry la observó detenidamente , la chica se mordía una uña y se enredaba un dedo en el cabello rizado .

-algo le pasa , no es la misma Hermione de siempre desde este verano , no se .. Que pueda pasarle ..- susurró harry desanimado - hablaré con ella esta noche haber que ocurre .. - susurró .

Llegaron al caserón y Hermione se fue a su habitación rápidamente , al llegar allí se tumbó en su cómoda cama y como si hubiera explotado empezó a llorar

- lo quiero !!!! No puedo soportarlo más , ya estoy segura de eso , no va a ser para mi nunca !!!

Hermione se ponía un cojín en la cara para tapar su rostro rojo de dolor .

- para colmo , Ginny también lo quiere y ella , es una amiga .. No podría traicionarla nunca , porque la vida es así por que ???

Hermione se calló de golpe a l escuchar :

- Hermione !!! Que te pasa por que lloras ???!!!- era harry muy preocupado que se había ido hacia ella con avidez .

Hermione no puso reprimir lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar desconsoladamente .

- nada , no pasa nada , solo abrázame y jura que pase lo que pase , siempre serás amigo mío Harry que no me dejarás ....

Harry super sorprendido y un poco  rojo por estar abrazando a su mejor amiga en la cama de esta , le juró a Hermione :

- te lo juro , mi niña .. Te lo juro , yo - yo nunca me podría separar de ti .. Nun- nunca ...

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos complacida , derramó unas lagrimillas silenciosas y acto seguido se calmó , esbozó una tímida sonrisa y s acurrucó en el pechote este .

Harry se estremeció , peor no le importó y le acarició el pelo, tiernamente estando así unos minutos hasta que ...

- Harry ??? - era Sirius , muy oportuno por cierto que venía para dar la buenas noches y de paso cotillear un poco ( no sabíamos  que Sirius fuese tan cotilla eh?)

Harry y Hermione bajaron de la nuve de dulzura en la que se encontraban , para que Hermione se pusiera como un tomate y Harry también aunque mas bien lo maldició .

- perdón tórtolos , ´no pensé en que estarían en esa po si - digo nada solo vine a dar las buenas noches ... Hasta mañana , sena buenos ....

Sirius desapareció un poco a regañadientes pues quería mirar haber que pasaba .

- por que siempre tenemos que pasar momentos embarazosos ? Preguntó Hermione - lo de la playa , esto , lo de la du...

Hermione se calló y se puso las manos en la cara al comprobar que Harry la estaba mirando a los ojos con sonrisa pícara .

- que vergüenza !!! Lo siento no sabia que te estabas duchando .. Yo ..

- no pasa nada Herm , solo me viste por detrás ejem , ejem , tranquila ! No te sonrojes ...

Pero Hermione estaba super colorada , pensó : - madre mía esto de estar enamorada de Harry me va a hacer colorear todo el rato , cuando me mira , cuando me toca ,ohhh esa sonrisa que guapo es , me derrito ..un momento ....que es lo q UE siento , son sus piernas .. Es su pecho .. Me esta abrazando ? Ahhhhhhhhhh

Hermione dio un vote , que hizo que harry cayera de la cama .

- que te pasa ahora ??? - chilló Harry dolorido .

Hermione jadeó :- estábamos agarrados !! Abrazados , en mi cama !! - vociferó .

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y contestó : y que ??Llevamos siglos así !!!

- pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora - se defendió  Hermione .

- herm ? - dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y abrazando hacia ella - estas rara .. De pronto que no eres la misma Hermione de siempre conmigo ¿ que pasa ? Acaso hay algo que yo no sepa y deba saber ?

Hermione se puso pálida como Malfoy y empezó a tartamudear ....

Harre iba hacia ella mientras pensaba : ( me encantaría que me dijera eso que estoy esperando ... Que me .. Pero que dices Harry !!! No digas majaderías )

Y de mientras hermione , super nerviosa maquinaba . ( que digo !? Que hago? S eme acerca y no se  que decir , piensa Herm piensa rápido .. Si Ya está ! )

Harry se paró ante ella y Hermione tratando de disimular sus temblores , dijo :- algo si , he de contarte , digo pedirte ... - decía la joven tartamudeando .

- si?? - preguntó ilusionado Harry ( me lo va a decir ya ! - pensó )

- eh ?? Que .. Yo .. Si tu .. ¿¡ quieres venir el lunes a comprar ropa conmigo ?!

Harry se quedó parado y un poco desilusionado .- ro-ropa ? Eso era .....

Hermione se puso seria : - si , que no quieres ir  no???

Harry agitó la cabeza :- no , no si si que voy claro !!!! A que hora ? Nosotros solos ??

Hermione meditó :-pues por la tarde , y no ..solos no ... Con mi prima ...

Harry alucinó :- prima ??

- si - mañana a te la presento ... La llamaré para afirmarle que voy y tu vas ....

Harry se fue hacia e la y la besó en la mejilla .hermione palideci

- hasta mañana es tarde ya ..- dijo harry .

- a-dios ..- tartamudeó esta -hasta mañana .

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano y salió d la habitación de Hermione dejando a esta atontada y acto seguido Hermione llamó a su prima para concertar la cita para el día siguiente , acto seguido se quedó dormida.

Llegó el lunes , más rápido de lo que esperaba Hermione.

La chica se vestía con avidez , se peinaba s, se pintaba , iba a ver a su prima y alas amigas de esta e iba a llevar a HARRY : - Que voy a hacer? , estás se van a dar cuenta de que me gusta y harry puede sospechar ... Y ...

TOC, TOC

Tocaron al timbre Hermone se salió de la ralla del ojo .- quien es ??? - preguntó .

- soy yo , Harry , ya estoy listo , sal ya ! - era Harry .

Hermion corrió lo más poder :- si , si ya estoy Harry espera ....

Hermione se puso una rebeca corta y salió .Harry estaba allí en la puerta .Con una ropa tejana y ceñida y con el pelo un poco más presentable ya que iba a estar con señoritas .

Pero Harry verdaderamente alucinó con Hermione .

- como vas atan atrevida ? - preguntó comiéndosela de arriba abajo al ver la mini falda negra y el sueter azul claro sin mangas .

- atrevida?? , no que va! - soltó Hermione cogiendo el bolso .- vamos !! Mi prima no le gusta esperar .

Ambos chicos salieron escaleras abajo a más no poder y al llagar a la puerta y despedirse de Sirius y remus , sirius lo llamó .

- que ? - preguntó Harry acercándose a ellos .Hermione esperaba impaciente en la puerta .

- no llegueis tarde , tarde eh? Y Harry ... No te encargo nada .... Ya me entiendes ...

- hay Sirius , calma !! - contestó Harry , yendo  hacia la puerta y saliendo junto a Hermione .

Hermione lo guió en tusa , (bus ) hasta el centro comercial más cercano , donde ella había quedado con sus prima .

Harry en ese momento se puso rojo , Hermione que no sabía por que lo miró :- que pasa??

Harry le señaló con disimulo a un grupo de tres muchachas de  quince años que estaban en la puerta de una tienda llamada : moda drac .

Hermione observó y una de las chicas la silbó , hermione se dio cuenta que era su prima y fue corriendo hacia la mas bajita d elas chicas .

- emma !!! - chilló emocionada , abrazando a la joven de pelo castaño claro ( muy parecido al suyo) pero liso ( la diferencia .. Me suena a alguien no?? Jeje)

- hermi !!! Que alegría !!! Que hayas quedado conmigo !!! Que tal ?? Mira mis amigas ! Chicas venid !!!

Harry asustado por ver a tres locas más se acercaba tímidamente .

Las otras dos chicas se acercaron a saludar a hermione .

- yo soy Marlene !! - dijo una chica alta , rellenita de  ojos claros y cabello largo y de color dorado .

- y yo Scarlet !!! - saludó una chica morena de pelo corto y con rastas .

Hermione saludó :- encantadas !!!

- y quien es este bombón eh ? Primis !!! Tu novio ?? - dijo Emma echando el ojo a Harry .

Harry se sonrojó y caballeroso fue a saludar a las tres muchachas con dos besos en la mejilla .

Hermione arqueó la ceja .

- no , no es mi novio .. Es mi mejor amigo y compañero de Hogwarts , harry .

Las tres chicas se  rieron como diciendo :- si ya !!!

Tras las presentaciones , Marlene dijo : bueno entremos ya a la tienda no??

Entraron , Emma y sus amigas se fueron a la zona femenina , cuando Harry detuvo a Hermione -ey Herm!! Me vas a dejar solo?? - preguntó Harry .

Hermione entristeció :- no hombre ven con nosotras y de camino te pruebas también tu algo .

- oks

Harry y Hermione siguieron a las otras chicas y fueron a un estante lleno de ropa de baño .

Harry por suerte te entretuvo mirándolos y queriendo coger uno , por lo que Emma cogió a su prima de destrangis .

- que haces em ??- preguntó Hermione soltándose .

- a mi no me engañas !!! Te gusta harry no??' - preguntó afirmando Emma .

- bueno .. Yo .. Si .. Pero calla eh?? - confesó Hermione .

- primis sabes que soy una tumba ! Y él siente algo por ti ....?? - preguntó Emma.

Hermione agachó la cabeza .- no , creo que no , le gusta una chica de Hogwarts y una de mis mejores amigas esta enamorada de él así que ...

- y que ?? Yo creo que si le gustas por que te mira de una manera hija ...

- no digas eso Em , no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones ...

Hermione y Emma volvieron a la estanteria , Harry , Scarlet y Marlene estaban a su rollo .

- me pruebo este Emma ?? Me gusta mucho ! - dijo Hermione de un biquini tanga dorado y rojo ( parecido a ropa de Hogwarts )

- si es muy bonito póntelo anda ! - contestó Emma .

Hermione s metió en el vestuario y Emma se acercó a Marlene y le susurró : si harry viene a probarse algo , dile que el vestuario dos esta libre vale??

Marlene asintió con picardia , conociendo las intenciones d emma .

Harry dos minutos después fue hacia los vestuarios .

- cual esta libre ? - pregunto Harry a Marlene . - el 2 es el único libre harry - contestó .

Harry se fue hacia él y , las tres amigas vigilaban para no perder detalle .

Harry con sus boxers rojos en mano entró en el vestuario y al entrar se llevó el sorpresón .

- herm !!!! - chilló tapándose los ojos con las manos .

- harry !!! - vociferó Hermione tapándose . La chica estaba solo con el biquini tanga de la parte de abajo , por lo cual sus pechos estaban al descubierto.

Harry salió corriendo afuera , y s metió en otro vestuario , muerto de vergüenza . - sin duda alguna , esto ah sido obra de la gamberra esa de Emma ..- pensó Harry .

Hermione , ya vestida , salió con cara de malas pulgas del vestidor .

- hola hermi!!! - saludó con sarcasmo Emma , al ver la cara de enfado de Hermione .

- estás loca Emma o que ?? Harry me acaba de pillar medio en bolas !!! - bramó .

En es momento , las tres se rieron , Hermione se giró al escuchar la voz de Harry , que ya estaba menos nervioso.

- bueno estamos en paz no?? Tu también me viste el otro día ..- contestó este burlón .

Hermione palideció y se puso superroja .

- bueno páguemos y veámonos a otro lado ! - ordenó la joven .

Todos la siguieron , pagaron los trajes de bño y salieron fuera al gran paseo del centro comercial .

- bueno ahora que hacemos ? .- preguntó Scarlet .

.- vamos al pub del centro , - contestó entusiasmada Emma - prima , Harry nunca han ido a un pub?

Harry y Hermione se miraron :- no ...

- pues hoy será vuestra primera vez tranquilos ..- emma miró a estos habían puesto cara de espanto - de vuestra primera vez que vais a un pub , malpensados ....

El grupo de jóvenes , siguió a Emma que los llevó hasta una puerta grande y luminosa con el cartel .- LOS TUCANES , PUB

- Cinco entradas - pidió Emma y cada uno entró sin preocupaciones .

Hermione y Harry nunca habían entrado en un lugar así, lleno de gente bailando , muggles borrachos y luces d e colores que brillaban y cambiaban sin magia de por medio .

Harry , Hermione y las chicas entraron allí y se fueron a la barra .

- bebes algo Herm ? - preguntó Emma , pidiendo 3 cubatas .

-eh .. No yo no bebo ... - contestó Hermione.

- t tu Harry ? - preguntó Emma a Harry que miraba a la pista y al podium .

- eh .. No se .. Nunca lo he hecho ...- contestó aturdido .

- pídete un cubata y verás ..- dijo Scarlet con el suyo en mano .

- bueno vale , ... Un cubata ..- pidió Harry al muggle de la barra .

Hermione puso mala cara , no le gustaba que los demás bebieran y menos harry .

- vamos a la pista Em !!!- chilló Marlene , ya que la música estaba a tope .

- ven Harry a bailar Herm , tu tb !!!! - chilló Emma.

Emma arrastró a Harry y Marlene y Scarlet a Hermione hasta el podium más alto .

La música sonaba muy fuerte y harry empezaba a calentarse , entre el cubata y los focos y tener a Hermione bailando tímidamente .

Se sacó las gafas y se las guardó y comenzó a bailar sin pudor , agarró a Hermione por la cintura ( que hacia ? ) y se la llevo a bailar cerca d él.

Bailaron el papichulo aunque Hermione s emoría de vergüenza bailó con Harry .

-no puede ser , yo ! Bailando tan cerca de él , esto es obra del alcohol solo por eso .. Estamos cerca cerca ...uy , uy , uy ... - pensaba Hermione .

- Acompáñame a pedir otro cubata de estos herm ..- pidió harry agarrandola del brazo tras el papi chulo .

Hermione quiso morirse de la emoción , la tenia agarrada , se estaba estremeciendo .

Se encontraron en la barra con una Marlene borrachísima .

- y mi prima ? - preguntó Hermione , mientras Harry se pedía un doble cubata .

- pues se ha ido con un rubio macizorro por ahí .. Ya sabes jejeje

Hermione frunció el ceño , se giró hacia Harry estaba bastante contento ...

- bailemos otra Herm, esta de "besa mi piel "venga no digas que no ....

Hermione no pudo resistirse :- venga vale ....

Hermione se dejó coger por la mano de Harry y fueron de nuevo al podium .

Pero antes Harry se bebió otro trago del cubata de Scarlet .

- Harry !! No bebas más !!! - chilló Hermione enfadada .

- ay Herm guapísima no seas aguafiestas .. Vamos ven !!! -dijo Harry .

Al llegar al podium , se llevaron un sorpresón al ver a Emma con ese rubio despampanante que había dicho Marlene .

- Emma , con quien estás ? - preguntó curiosa Hermione al resultar muy familiar el chico rubio ...

Emma y el rubio se giraron .

- malfoy !!! ??? - chilló Harry con los ojos rojos .

Malfoy se quedó de piedra al verlos .- potter , Granger ? Vosotros aquí ???

- que haces tu aquí ?? - bramó Hermione .- este es un bar d emules , no odias a los muggles ??

-preguntó hermione .

- calla Granger ..- dijo rotundamente Malfoy perdiéndose en su escote .

- eh te callas tu ! - ordenó borracho Harry .

- vaya Potter borracho .. Que peiligro , no lo esperaba del famoso harry Potter ...

- haber callad , callad ! Vosotros conoceis a Draco primis ? - preguntó Emma.

- si , desgraciadamente ..- contestó hermione mirándolo con odio .

- bueno dejémonos de mal rollo de colegios !! Esta noche es fiesta , únete nosotros Draco !!!

- encantado ..- contestó malfoy con sarcasmo.

Se pusieron todos en el podium, harry bebía más y más , Hermione bailaba con él , pero cada vez se enfadaba más , por que Harry estaba Borracho y por la presencia de Malfoy .

- voy a por otro Herm .... - dijo harry yendo corriendo a la barra .

- y yo ! - dijo Emma siguiéndolo y dejando a Draco solo .

Hermione con una mirada perdida los siguió , y siguió bailando sola , hasta que unas frías manos la cogieron d ela cadera .

- quien .. Quieres .. Malfoy !! Quita esa mano !!! - chilló hermione , al darse cuenta que era Draco .

- no te sulfures sangre sucia ..- susurró Malfoy sin soltarla e la cadera .

- no me llames sangre sucia y déjame ...- malfoy también estaba bastante bebido como Harry .

- has cambiado mucho este verano .. Estás irreconocible .. Es una lástima que .. Te guste Potter ... Con lo hermosa que te estás volviendo ...- susurró Malfoy , apretando sus manos en las carnes de esta , y lamiéndose sus labios .

Hermione sintió asco ,y separaba como podía las manos de Malfoy .

En ese momento harry llegaba .

- que haces agarrando a Hermione por ahí h... De .... !!!??? - vociferó harry .

Y sin esperar respuesta le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en la cara .

Hermione se abrazó a Emma , asustada , Harry y draco , borrachos se enzarzaron a golpes .

Hermione s soltó de su prima ,tras el susto del golpe ,y fue hacia los chicos que estaban en l suelo .

- Harry !!! Detente !!!! Malfoy asqueroso suéltalo !!! - chillaba Hermione.

Entre las tres chicas y Hermione los lograron separar al fin .

- potter te vas a acordar de esta !!! - chillaba Malfoy con los ojos rojos , en su pálida cara .

- lo mismo digo !!! - bramó Harry .

- ya está Harry !!! Vámonos  a tu casa ya !!! - chilló hermione sacando junto a Emma a Harry de allí .

Ya fuera ...

- prima nos vamos a ir Harry está lamentable .... - decía  Hermione .

- como vas a volver ??? Andando o en metro .... ? - preguntó Emma .

- en algo más rápido , harry no puede ir así todo el camino ( harry estaba empanado ), con polvos flu ..

Hermione se despidió de sus prima , de Scarlet y de Marlene y se fue a casa de sirius y remus con polvos flu que casualmente llevaba  en su  bolso como emergencia .

Llegaron segundos después al comedor con chimenea de la mansión de Sirius , estaba las luces apagadas .,

Sirius y remus , ya deberían estar en la cama , eran las dos de la mañana .

- vamos Harry ... - decía suplicante Hermione , mientras los subía por la escalera , para llevarlo a su habitación - nunca vuelvo a un pub de estos !! Que espanto !!! - decía Hermione .

Llegaron ala habitación de Harry , hermione llevaba casi a Harry a rastras .- vamos ya ! - decía en voz baja para no despertar a Sirius y remus , que dormán .

Lo  soltó en la cama ,harry quedó estirado en la cama medio adormilado ,hermione lo miró cansada y se dirigió a salir derecha a su cuarto cuando ...

-Hermione .. Ven acércate ... QuÉdate un rato ..- pedía Harry con vos deforme de lo borracho que estaba .

- harry no estás borracho .. Mejor duerme la mona , anda .. Mañana hablamos ....del comportamiento tan absurdo que tuviste anoche ...- decía hermione .

- se lo merecía él te tocó las caderas sin tu consentimiento ... Y no se lo permito , eso Hermione .. Eso nunca ...- balbuceaba Harry con los ojos un poco cerrados .

Hermione lo miró se sintió alagada de que Harry dijera eso , pero razonó .

- Harry .. Tu estabas borracho si .. Le pegaste fue por eso .. No por .. Protegerme ... - susurró Hermione con tristeza .

Harry levantó su cuerpo , asustando a Hermione , mirándola a la cara y acercándose a ella,, Hermione se arrinconó en la pared de la cama .

- Herm .. No es por que este borracho , yo .. Yo .. Me gustas .. Me gustas mucho , te quiero amiga mía .... - chilló Harry ahogando su grito en la boca De hermione .

Ya que agarró a la chica y la llevó hacía sus labios , que pedían ese deseado calor .

CONTINUARA  ......


	5. regreso

**CAP 5- regreso:**

**El beso ... Ese ansiado beso , que Hermione tanto estaba esperando. **

**Que gritaba a voces , no se lo podía creer , su mejor amigo , Harry a causa del alcohol la había dicho que la amaba , y en esos momentos la estaba besando con fuerza , con pasión en la cama de esta , como si su vida dependiera de ello , como si necesitaran de la saliva del otro para poder sobrevivir , como el oxigeno que respiraban y les daba la vida .**

**Entre las sabanas de la cama firmemente colocadas , Harry la fue descendiendo en ellas , poco a poco lentamente .**

**Y sus manos grandes y fuertes , empezaron a desabrochar su blusa azul celeste .**

**- por dios , va a pasar lo que deseo que pase , me va a hacer el amor , no... ( la mente de Hermione se paró y pensó) , no pudo hacerlo , Harry no es conciente de lo que hace , esta muy borracho , no puedo ...**

**Y Hermione lo separó de ella , lamentando tener que dejarlo .**

**- pero Herm! Donde vas , lo estamos pasando muy bien ...- decía Harry con los ojos rojos e hipando .**

**Hermione se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta .-no Harry , tu no eres consciente d elo que haces ni dices .. No seria justo de mi parte . Tu no sabes lo que estás haciendo y lo que dices , tu .. No me amas .... - y cayendo de sus ojos una brillante lágrima cristalizada la chica , salió hacia su habitación corriendo.**

**- herm no .. Te .. Va-va... Zzzzzzz.... - y harry segundos después y con la mano en alto se quedó profundamente dormido .**

**A la mañana siguiente , a Harry no lo despertó Sirius como todos los días si no Ron .**

**- ´tío que haces aquí??!!! - preguntó Harry asombrado . **

**Ron sonrió : - vaya no te alegras de verme dormilón si ya es al hora de la comida, no te acuerdas que hoy Ginny y yo comíamos aquí ... ? - preguntó con la ceja en alto .**

**- ah!! Si es cierto !! No recordaba ... - contestó Harry mientras se levantaba .**

**- Harry que haces medio desnudo ? - preguntó Ron con una risita .**

**Harry s miró , tenía los pantalones bajados y sin camisa . - pues no se , la verdad , no recuerdo nada ,, no recuerdo cuando me fui a dormir , de ....**

**- hola Harry !!!! - saludó contenta Ginny al entrar en la habitación , aunque se quedó parada al ver a Harry medio en cueros .**

**- si hombre ajjaja , como que no te acuerdas ? - preguntó pícaro Ron .**

**- pues como que no , no lo se por que estoy así ...- dijo serio Harry con semblante preocupado .**

**- Harry no estarias borracho y por eso no te acuerdas ? - preguntó Ron.**

**Hary abrió los ojos como platos .- ya !!! Hermione y yo salimos con su prima y unas amigas de compras !! Ya recuerdo !!! - dijo Harry .Ginny frunció el ceño .**

**- y estas y yo entremos a un pub muggle y bebí un cubata y ..**

**- vamos como una cuba te pondrías hijo ..- dijo ron chistoso .**

**- pues si , supongo que si , espera !!! Hermione !!! Que me cuente por que estoy así ... Hermione ven !!!**

**En esos instantes Hermione apareció por la habitación , ya duchada y vestida , un poco sonrosada .**

**- que pasa Harry ? - preguntó sin mirarlo siquiera , y sintiendo una fría mirada de Ginny .**

**- es que Herm !! Mira como stoy !!! - dijo señalando sus "ropas" - que pasó anoche ? No me acuerdo de nada ...**

**- normal estabas borracho..-.susurró esta en tono de regaño .**

**- dime Hermione , necesito saber ...- imploró Harry .**

**Hermione miró a un Ron que se olía algo y sonreía y a una desconfiada Ginny y después por último a un iluso Harry .**

**- pues nada , te llevé al cuarto y intenté poner tu pijama pero como no pude desistí ...- mintió Hermione .**

**- de veras desististe o pudiste y luego lo volviste a vestir , para disimular el gran polvo ? - peguntó Ron entre risas .**

**Harry s puso rojo : ( se habría acostado con Hermione ? Y no se acordaba ? Menuda decepción )**

**Hermione palideció : que dices??? No digas bobadas Ron !!! Solo lo ayudé por que no podía ni con su cuerpo !! - espetó indignada Hermione en contraataque .**

**- vale , vale fiera , esta bien te creo .- mintió Ron aun riendo .**

**Hermione tragó saliva , y cabreada dijo :**

**- bueno me voy para el jardín por que paso de escuchar bobadas de ti ron !!! - dijo Hermione .**

**- yo también voy . - dijo ginny muy seria y observando a Hermione con la mirada encendida de desconfianza.**

**Las dos chicas salieron de allí , dejando a Harry y ron allí .**

**- tu crees que Hermione y yo ..- preguntó Harry , tras la marcha de las chicas algo preocupado .**

**- algo , de eso no se tío,pero algo tuvo que pasar , no viste la cara de Hermione , parecía un cadáver de lo pálida que estaba ...**

**- ya - contestó Harry .- maldición , si no me hubiera emborrachado - dijo harry dando un golpe al armario .**

**- venga , ya no vale arrepentirse , vístete rápido y bajemos , que me muero de hambre !!!**

**La comida , era en el jardín d el casa . Fue muy divertido ,para un Ron que llevaba un día gracioso , ver a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black con una barbacoa muggle , que a duras penas sabían utilizar. Harry y él se acercaron a ayudar .**

**Ginny y Hermione ponían la mesa . Hermione casi no miraba a Ginny , pero esta a ella , si , y de la manera mas acusadora del mundo.**

**- que pasa que me miras de esa forma? - explotó Hermione , cuando Ginny le pasó un vaso con mala leche .**

**- a mi ? Nada Granger , tu sabrás que vas haciendo por las noches .... - contestó Ginny amenazante . Acto seguido se giró hacía su derecha para colocar los cuchillos .**

**- ginny ! Es la primera vez que me llamas Granger ! Estoy harta de tonterias de tu parte por hoy !! Que te pasa ?? - exclamó hermione .**

**Ginny la miró y s puso las manos en sus caderas .- que pasa? Que que me pasa?? Te crees que soy tonta ? Se que pasó algo anoche entre Harry y tu .. Eres una traidora Hermione Granger ....**

**Hermione la agarró del brazo para detener que se fuera .- no soy una traidor a!!! Solo fueron unos besos te lo aseguro !!! No hicimos nada más !!! - informó Hermione .**

**A Ginny se le salían las lágrimas .- unos besos , le diste unos besos .. No lo esperaba d tí , Hermione, eres una mala amiga , te pedí que te apartaras de su camino y le das unos besos ! Eres lo peor !! - chilló Ginny , aunque por suerte nadie se enteró , más en e l jardín . Hermione maldeció y dio un golpe en la mesa . Harry se le acercó , .**

**- que te pasa Herm ? Has discutido con Ginny .? - preguntó interesado y meloso Harry acariciando su pelo .**

**Hermione lo miró y luego se percató de la mirada de Ginny desde al lado de su hermano Ron que estaba en la barbacoa con remus , y lo separó d ella .**

**- harry suéltame , por favor , y ayuda a poner la mesa ... - contestó Hermione severa .**

**Harry alucinado fue a traer el pan a ala mesa .**

**Minutos más tarde llegaron el resto de Weaslys , para la comida .**

**Querían hacer esa comida por que en dos semanas volverían a Hogwarts y a sus trabajos .**

**Ya en la mesa....**

**- bien Remus , Sirius en que van a trabajar este año ? - preguntó el señor Weasñy mientras cortaba su carne .**

**- pues volvemos los dos a Hogwarts , como profesores ..- contestó Remus .**

**- profesores ??!!! - contestaron todos los jóvenes a la vez , pues era una sorprendente noticia .**

**- por que e no lo dijiste Sirius ?' - preguntó Harry con el tenedor a a lo alto.**

**- otra de mis sorpresas ... Jeje - contestó divertido Sirius .**

**- habrá que ver la cara de SNASPE , entonces al ver a dos de sus antiguos amiguitos como profesores jeje - comentó Fred con sarcasmo .**

**- cállate Fred ! - contestó mañoso Percy , con el ceño fruncido .- y que puestos tendrán ? Cual será vuestras materias? - se interesó Percy .**

**- pues Sirius , dará duelos , ya que desde la resurreción de voldemort hay que estar más listos que nunca - explicó Lupin , aunque el ambiente te puso tenso al escuchar ese nombre .- y yo .. Daré de nuevo dcao ...**

**- va a ser un gran honor tener a dos de los merodeadores , como profesores e Hogwarts ... Que bien .. - dijo george mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa lujuriosa , que se vio interrumpida por Percy , que no soportaba a los quebrantadores de la ley.**

**Sirius y Remus se rieron , al ver que al igual que ellos , el fallecido James y el traidor de peter , Fred y george también querían quebrantar la ley . Aunque se entristecieron un poco al pensar en su amigo muerto , por culpa de ese maldito traidor , que era su amigo .**

**Siguieron comiendo , un poco más callados , Hermione estaba tensa y Ginny a su lado también no se miraban .**

**Harry y Ron , se preguntaban el por que del silencio y los gestos d enfado de las chicas .**

**- que os pasa a vosotras dos queridas? - preguntó la madre de Ron .**

**- nada mamá / nada señora Weasly contestaron a la vez Ginny y hermione sin probar bocado .**

**La señora Weasly hizo un gesto de despreocupación y siguió comiendo .**

**Tras la comida , se fueron un poco a la piscina , ya que rato después estarían haciendo la digestión .**

**Hermione con su biquini nuevo estaba metida en el agua , nadando sola seria .**

**Harry y Ron tomando el sol en el cesped la miraban , Ginny se sentó en medio d ellos .**

**- mira que cuerpo Harry ....- decía Ron babeando sin percatarse d e la llegada de Ginny .**

**- ya ves - contestó este - y pensar que el año pasado no era ni la mitad d elo que es ahora ... Ginny los miraba muerta de rabia , se quito el pareo para tratar de llamar la atención de Harry .**

**- Harry .. Tines que lograrla tío , no me puedes decir que no te gusta ni un poquito ..**

**Harry s limitó a sonreir por el comentario y se levantó del cesped con su ropa d ebaño puesta .**

**- voy a darme un chapuzón con herm ahora vuelvo Ron .-dijo harry.**

**- oks suerte .- dijo ron .**

**Ginny la cual Harry ni se había percatado de su presencia dio una patada al césped .**

**- a ti que te pasa ? - preguntó Ron al verla - que tienes rabieta o que ? - preguntó Ron .**

**- hay cállate la boca Ron no seas invecil - dijo Ginny enfadada y se fue de allí .**

**- mujeres .. Quien las entiende ...- se dijo ron colocándose las gafas de sol y estirándose.**

**Fred y George sustituyeron el lugar de Ginny , segundos después .- qe el pasa a esta niña? - preguntó George a Ron .**

**-y yo que se !!! Estará celosa o algo de eso ... - contestó Ron riendo .**

**- y tu no ?? - preguntó con la ceja levantada Fred - nosotros pensábamos que Hermione te gustaba ...**

**Ron los miró y se sacó las gafas de sol .- yo??? Que va !! Hasta yo lo pensaba , pero solo es amistad y como es mi única amiga chica pues soy muy protector con ella , ala que el gusta es a Harry , mira como va a darle un susto a Herm ... - decía Ron señalándolos.**

**Harry se adentraba al agua como un tiburón buceando , Hermione se frotaba el pelo y nadaba en su mundo , se escurrió el pelo cuando alguien le tapó los ojos .**

**Hermione sonrió .- seguro que es el payasete de Ron ) - pensó la chica y le hizo cosquillas para hacerlo separar de ella , y lo logró .**

**- jajaja te pillé ro....- Hermione se calló al ver que era Harry , se quedó seria .**

**- hola guapa ! Te asuste eh?? Jeje - rió Harry , agarrándola.**

**Hermione quería evitar que Harry la tocara mucho , se avergonzaba demasiado .**

**-que te pasa que no quieres que te toque ? Acaso no nos toquemos demasiado anoche ? - preguntó con picardia , para averiguar si hermione el contaba o no , lo que el creía : que se habían acostado juntos .**

**Hermione palideció :- pero que di ...- empezó a hablar ella .**

**- no disimules Herm , que no pasa nada no debes de avergonzarte de nada ...- siguió Harry .**

**- pero Harry yo ...**

**- solo quiero decirte que aunque no me acuerdo , no pasa nada por que hayamos tenido anoche ese desliz que nada va a cambiar al menos para mí , por que no recuerdo na..**

**- Harrry !!!!! - chilló Hermione tapando su boca .**

**- que ? - preguntó azorado este tras el grito .**

**- no - PA- so-na-da , vale ? - dijo Hermione.**

**- entonces tu y yo no nos acostamos .?..- preguntó Harry dubitativo .**

**- no ! Contestó firme Hermione - no lo hubiera permitido y menos tu así ... - contestó Hermione como un poco arrepentida por lo de ayer .**

**- pero si dices eso es que algo pasó no ? - afirmó Harry volviendo a sonreir .**

**Hermione se puso roja : - bueno .. Algo , algo si pasó , nos besamos y eso , pero nada más ... Yo me fui y te deje en tu habitación ... - explicó esta .**

**A Harry se le ilumino la cara : - de veras !!! Que pena no acordarme !! No me emborracharé nunca más !!! - dijo Harry agarrándola hacía él .**

**- que haces ? -Preguntó Hermione roja -**

**- nada quiero abrazarte , te quiero tanto !!!v- dijo harry como un niño con su juguete preferido .**

**- déjate de tonterias Harry , vamos para afuera !! - y safándose de él salió d ela piscina.**

**Harry salió también y fue hacia los chicos .**

**- que paso ??!! - preguntó Ron y fred y George expectante .**

**-no nos acostamos al final , pero nos besamos !!! - dijo emocionado Harry .**

**- y que hay de bueno en solo un simple besos , si no habeis llegado al banquete final ? -preguntó Fred decepcionado .**

**- pues mejor!! Prefiero que no haya habido sexo , por que sería un palo no acordarme de algo tan maravilloso !! **

**- haber , haber , con estas palabras estas queriendo afirmar que estás enamorado de Hermione ? - preguntó George con una sonrisita .**

**- siiiiiiii la quiero , la amo , la adoro !!! La voy a conquistar y si no es en estas dos semanas será en Hogwarts !!! - recalcó Harry dando votes , sin percatarse que una personita estaba detrás de una arbusto y q EU en silencio lloraba por esa conversación ,Ginny Weasly.**

**Se acabó la comida y la tarde , y los weaslys regresaron a la madriguera. Harry pensaba hablar con ermione esa noche pero ..**

**- no Harry déjame , en paz no quiero hablar ...- decía esta a traves de la puerta con vos llorosa.**

**Harry alucinaba por detrás de su puerta - hermione es urgente he d e decirte algo importante ...**

**- que no ! - sollozó hermione.**

**Harry decidió irse ya que Hermione era cabezona y se fue a ala cama.**

**Hermione escuchó alejarse sus pasos , detrás d ela puerta y se tiró de golpe y porrazo en su cama , llorando a lágrima viva .**

**- no puedo estar con él , nunca me querrá ... Y si me quisiera .. Ginny está en medio .... Por que ??? Por que??? - lloraba la joven en su almohada .**

**KIKIRIKÍ!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Harry se puso su almohada en la cabeza refunfuñando .- no me quiero despertar aún .. Bueno venga va ... - Harry se despertó , se duchó y fue hacia el comedor a desayunar .**

**En la mesa , estaban , Sirius , Remus y una despeinada Hermione .**

**- buenos dias .. - saludo Harry .**

**- buenos días - saludaron los adultos / buenas...- susurró Hermione **

**Hermione tenía una carta en mano , acababa de leerla .**

**- y esa carta ? - preguntó Harry arrebatándosela de las manos .**

**- harry no .. OH! Chafardero .-- riñó Hermione - es de mis padres ....**

**Harry la leyó y alzó la cabeza al hacerlo.- te vas este viernes ya ?? - preguntó con cara triste .**

**- si ..- dijo esta tb triste , aunque pensaba que era lo mejor - mis padres regresan antes de su viaje ...- contestó ella.**

**Harry se quedó seria , hermione miró su vaso de y sirius leche , y Sirius percatándose del percal dijo : - bueno chicos no pasa nada , aún les quedan 6 dias y una semanas después regresamos todos al castillo .- dijo mirando a Remus riendo , contentos.**

**- ten Harry tb llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts . Ten la tuya Hermione .**

**Harry y hermioen leyeron sus cartas.- bien pues yo me voy a poner a estudiar el nuevo libro d encantamientos harry ? Vienes?? - preguntó Hermione a Harry.**

**- un momento ahora subo ..- contetsó este .**

**Hermione subió y Harry quedó apenado , Sirus se el acercó :**

**- te da pena que se vaya eh?? - dijo Sirius .**

**- si .. Mucha .... - susurró Harry suspirando .**

**- te gusta eh?? - preguntó Remus , con interés .**

**- que si me gusta?? La adoro , Remus ... La amo mucho .... **

**Sirius y Remus sonrieron satisfechos de que con su idea el amor que llevaban en los corazones de Hermione hubiera salido a la luz.**

**- pues ya se que vamos a hacer!! - dijo Sirius , dejando ver , que su alma de merodeador estaba viva aún .**

**- que ? Preguntó remus y harry al unisono.**

**- el jueves os dejaremos todo el día solos .Remus y yo .. Nos iremos por ahí a un cine muggle o algo y tu cenaras con ella y podrás declararte antes de que se vaya .**

**- de veras?? - preguntó Harre iluminado .**

**- si!!! - contestó este . / - que beuna idea - dijo tb Remus .**

**Harry se fue enseguida a ala habitación de Hermione , que estudiaba.**

**Y estudiando ... **

**- herm ? - dijo Harry apartando un mechón de su cara , mientras esta explicaba a Harry aquella formula tan difícil.**

**- que ? Preguntó esta nerviosa .**

**- este jueves por la noche , vamos a .. Cenar solos .... - dijo Harry pícaro .**

**- que ? - dijo esta pálida - tu y yo .. Solos?? Sin sirius , sin remus ?**

**- no guapísima , tu y yo solitos , sin nadie , para despedirnos y eso ...**

**Hermione s epuso roja como un tomate , ya se veía en su mente haciendo una serie de cosas con su mejor amigo ( hay herm no pienses eso ! Que corte)**

**Hermione aún colorada se dirigió a Harry :**

**- esta bien .., pero con una condiciónj , que hasta el dia nos ocupemos de los deberes y .. Que no bebas una pizca del alcohol ! Trato?**

**Harry rió y le estrechó la mano : - trato!**

**Los días pasaron volando y Harry ya se veía un jueves a las siete dando prisa para echar a Sirius y Remus .**

**- venga ya !!! Iros ya pesados !!! - decía Harry con unos pantalones ajustados negros y un sueter blanco .**

**Sirous y remus llegaron a ala puerta : harry .. No te encargo nada eh?? Jején hasta mañana!!**

**- iros ya ! - y harry dio un portazo . Harry sonrió apoyado en ala puerta : " al fin " **

**- se han ido ya ?? - preguntó la voz de Hermione desde la escalera .**

**A Harry se le iluminó la cara al ver a tremenda moza bajar por la escalera .**

**Se el iba a caer la baba , al ver a aquella chica con minifalda y escote , con un moño recojido el pelo .**

**- vamos a por la pizza ? - preguntó Hermione .- harry ???**

**Harry estaba tan ensimismado que ni se había empanado de que Hermione le hablaba .**

**- eh ?? Si , si vamos !**

**Harry y hermioen fueron a por la pizza , y alquilaron una película de miedo para ver .**

**Al llegar a la casa apagaron las luces y se sentaron en el sofá para verla .**

**Harry abrazo a Hermione, la cogió del homvro , a esta casi s ele cae su porción de pizza.**

**( me está cogiendo , por dios que em derrito , en la oscuridad con él .. Ohhhhhhh quiero que em bese pero .. No s e ... Yo ... No devo .. Que asco , bueno da igual que em abrace que me da miedo la peli )**

**Mientras harry :- ( quiero besarla , pero no se si ella , vaa querer ... Y si la espanto ...)  
Se acercó mas a ella . A Hermione le latía el corazón , Harry la miró ella , lo miró, temblaba .... Acercó sus labios , y cuando estuvieron a punto de rozarlos , en la total calma ,, la película , proporciona un chillido de la protagonista .**

**Hermiuone se tira sobre Harry asustada y lo tira del sofá .**

**En ese momento acaba la película , Harry y Hermione se quedaron petrificados en esa posición .**

**- harry lo siento !!!! - chilló Hermione alcanzado la luz y quitándose como podía de encima de Harry que solo se reía . Hermione de los nervios resbalaba y se volvia a caer y encima en otras partes peores que antes . ( dios que vergüenza!!!!!) pensaba hermione.**

**- te ayudo ?? - preguntó con picardia Harry .**

**Cosa que hermione notó .- no no hace falta ..- contestó .**

**Pero sin proponérselo y sin resistencia alguna , Harry la agarró y la tiró hacia el con una mano mientras la otra apagó de nuevo la luz.,**

**Se dio la vuelta para acabar el arriba y hermione debajo suya : super tensa.**

**- esta vez , no estoy borracho ..le recordó el chico ...**

**- harry no , yo .... - se defendía Hermione sin poder.**

**- calla - ordenó Harry postrando sus labios húmedos con los de ella. de nuevo se habían vuelto a besar.**

**( otra vez estoy sintiendo sus labios !!! - chillaba Hermione para dentro)**

**Harry por lo tanto( al fin notó esta textura este olor , este sabor, que tanto estaba deseando , como la amo ) **

**El beso duraba , se besaban tierna y apasionadamente .Harry empezó a acariciarla , el pelo sus pechos , su cuerpo entero .**

**- que me pasa nunca había sentido tanta calor , y una serie de órganos de mi cuerpo están cobrando vida por primera vez ...-se decía Harry al excitarse por primera vez en la vida.**

**Harry cogió a Hermione a peso , tras el beso , Hermione estaba muda de pasión .En los ojos de Harry había una pasión desconocida.**

**- donde me llevas ?? - preguntó inocente Hermione .**

**- donde crees??? - preguntó Harry muerto d epasión , llevándola escaleras arriba.**

**Llegaron al cuarto de Harry , y este la echó sobre su cama .**

**Hermione se empezó a poner nerviosa .Harry la besaba con pasión y se sacaba la ropa .**

**Le susurraba al oido ciertas cosas :- te amo , mucho tu a mi???**

**Hermione s eel acercó al oido y al fin se lo confesó : y yo ....**

**Harry la miró a los ojos :- quieres que leguemos al final ???- preguntó Harry.**

**Hermione lo miró a sus ojos verdes esmeraldas , no podía engañarse lo amaba mucho y quería hacer el amor con él .**

**- si , hazme tuya , por favor ... - dijo Hermione rogante**

**- te amo demasiado Hermione ! - chilló Harry mientras e hundía en su cuerpo .**

**Siguieron besándose acariciándose hasta que cuando Harry se bajó los boxers ..**

**- o no !!! - bramó este .**

**- que ? PregunT" Hermione impaciente .- que pasa Harry ???**

**- no tengo preservativos !!! No tampoco podemos emplear un hechizo para anticonceptivo , sería delatarnos ....**

**Hermione lo miró , respiró profundo , en el fondo no estaba muy segura de querer llegar al final , quería pero le asustaba.**

**Harry se elvantó e intentó trazar una sonrisa en sus labios .- bueno herm no pasa nada ... Ya abrá otra oportunidad ... Dormiremo juntos vale ??' - dijo este abrazando a Hermione que se había acomodado la ropa .**

**- si , será muy bonito dormir abrazada a ti ..- hermione lo abrazó . Harry tenso dijo : -eh ..me permites un ratillo Herm ... Es que me he de dar una ducha fría .**

**Hermione y harry estallaron en carcajadas .Harry se fue a duchar , no podía irse a dormir con tremendo calentón . **

**Hermione de mientras esperaba en al cama con los brazos cruzados .**

**- como lo amo , pero bueno ya abra oportunidad para hacer el amor , o no??? No se si estoy haciendo lo correcto con esto , pero lo quiero , aunque a ginny le duela lo amo y él a ami tb ....**

**En ese momento harry apareció ya , en boxers , limpios a ala habitación y s emetió ene la cama la besó .**

**- hermione hasta el dia uno , por que tus padres llegan a las seis no?? De la mañana?? **

**- si - contestó ella . - me despido ahora d etí amigo mío ...**

**Harry la besó en los labios y puso una cara de decir ¿ aún amigo? Y la abrazo entre su pecho desnudo quedándose dormido con ella a sua aldo , Hermione susurró antes de caer rendida : - nos volveremos a ver pronto mi vida ......**

**CONTINUARÁ ....................................**


	6. de nuevo en hogwarts

CAP- 6- HOGWARTS D NUEVO

Harry se despertó a las diez . Era un día caluroso , y el muchacho estaba dormido , cuando fue despertando poco a poco y en lo primero que pensó fue en ella en su amada .. con la que había dormido aquella noche tan especial .

La buscó con su brazo en el lateral de la cama y abrió los ojos de par en par, no estaba .

- es cierto , no me acordaba Hermione se fue de madrugada …- pensó Harry entristecido y se quedó mirando el techo pensativo , ya echando de menos a hermione .

- si hubiera tenido preservativos podría haber sido una noche mas especial , si cabe .. pero como no ….- harry suspiró – bueno ya habrá tiempo … además que no queda tanto para volver a verla harry , solo dos semanas , así que no la eches de menos ¡

Se quedó ligero raro mirando el techo pensando en ella , cuando la voz de Sirius lo hizo bajar de las nubes .

- Harry baja ¡!!! – decía Sirius .

Harry se puso la ropa y bajó a desayunar , allí Sirius y Remus lo miraban con cara de muchachitos de su edad que querían saber como había ido la noche de amor .

- buenos días ..- dijo Harry algo triste , sentándose en la mesa .

- - buenas Harry , Hermione se fue ya , una pena no? – dijo Sirius .

- pues si ..- contestó Harry apenado – pásame la leche Remus .

Remus se la pasó y mirándolo pillo dijo : bueno … y te declaraste ¿??

Harry miró a ambos adultos .- bueno lo que es declarar , no ..pero se lo di a entender con mis acciones ….

- que acciones ¿ - preguntó Sirius con duda – harry ya sabes que has de usar …

- si lo se ¡ - le cortó Harry – solo nos besamos y dormimos juntos , como despedida .

- aguafiestas Sirius ¡ -protestó Remus dándole una palmada al animago .

- -no Remus .. no es plan de que aya otro Potter en la familia , Harry es demasiado joven …

Harry suspiró mientras los adultos discutían , sobre el sexo y susurr

- yo .. ya la echo de menos … que pasen rápido estas dos semanas …..

Remus y Sirius sonrieron :- tranquilo , ya veras como están a la vuelta de la esquina , ahora tómate la leche que se enfría – exclamó Sirius acercando su vaso .

Harry sonrió y se llevó el vaso ala boca , y como dijo Sirius las dos semanas pasaron volando .

En esas semanas , se vio un par de veces más con Ron que fue a verlo , entrenó a quiditch , visitó junto a Remus y Sirius muchos lugares muggles maravillosos , habló por telefono con Hermione , aunque no dejaban salir sus sentimientos y hablaban entrecortadamente , sobretodo Hermione , hizo todos sus deberes escolares y compró el material …

- ayúdame con el baúl Sirius ¡!! – chillaba desde la escalera Remus .

- ya voy ¡!! Espera estira , el mío ya está y el de Harry también , vayamos rápido que el taxista muggle nos espera .

Harry estaba dentro del taxi , que los llevaría a King Kross impaciente , por irse auqneu le dio un poco d pena al arrancar dejar atrás el gran chalet , que había sido su primer hogar decente en su vida .

Llegaron a King Kross , y allí al bajar Harry respiró el aire puro de la calle .

- venga Sirius paga ya y corramos ¡!!- decía Harry nervioso.

- Harry queda aún un cuarto de hora , no te desesperes , que ya estamos aquí ¡- dijo remus .

- Además que yo no me aclaro con estas monedas muggles ¿dólares se llaman ¿

- replicaba Sirius , mientras pagaba a un desconcertado taxista que no entendía nada y que al ver ulular a Hedwig pensó :

- que trío mas raro , me voy de aquí ya .. mira que no saber pagar con dólares ….

El taxista se fue y los tres magos fueron corriendo a la estación .

Harry buscaba a Ron y Hermione (sobretodo a esta ) con la mirada y al fin pudo localizar (dejando a Sirius y Remus atrás a un muchacho de pelo rojo brillante hablando con una muchacha más baka que él , con una bonita figura y con pelo ondulado y castaño claro .

- Harry ¡!!! – chilló Ron al verlo y fue hacia él a abrazarlo con efusión.

- Que alegría es verte Ron ¡!! – dijo Harry feliz .

Los muchachos se soltaron , Harry miró para adelante donde una sonrosada hermione esperaba a saludar a Harry .

-hola guapa …- saludo harry dándole un par de besos y estrechándola entre sus brazos .( al fin la vuelvo a ver , al fin notó su tacto de nuevo –pensaba él )

-( otra vez lo veo , no me he podido olvidar de él , lo amo más que hace dos semanas –pensaba ella )- yo también me alegró de verte decía Hermione aún abrazada a el .

- y yo también me alegro de verte Harry , hola ¡!! – chilló una muchacha pelirroja que saltó sobre Harry separando a Hermione de su lado .

Hermione se frotó la cabeza , donde le había dado y frunció la ceja al ver que la pelirroja abrazaba Harry casi ahogándolo .

- hola Ginny …- susurraba harry medio ahogado e incómodo sacándosela de encima .

- hola Harry ¡!! – saludaron a la par los gemelos dándole golpecitos en la espalda .

- - hola muchachos , último año eh? – dijo Harry .

- po zi y gracias a ti , podremos abrir nuestra tienda d bromas en Hogsmeade ¡ - dijo George , mientras Fred afirmaba .

- así que tienda de bromas eh?? Os pillé malandrines ¡! – dijo la voz chillona d ela señora Weasly , mientras que los gemelos huyeron de ella – esperad volved aquí ¡

Quedaban dos minutos para que partiera el expreso y se despidieron de la señora Weasly .

El tren partió y todos menos Fred y George se metieron en un apartamento.

Sirius y Remus , para no dejar solos a los chicos ( y chafardear ) aunque no lo lograrían por que Ginny también estaba allí vigilando como un alcón , cosa que intimidaba a Harry y Hermione y no se atrevían a hablarse demasiado .

- quereis algo del carrito ¿? – preguntó Sirius , sacando una bolsa d e galeones .

- no gracias – contestaron al unisono todos .

- compra chocolate Sirius .- pidió remus – y alguna golosina mas por si acaso .

Sirius compró diez tabletas de chocolate , diez ranas , y unos paquetes de grageas berttie bott.

Se sentaron a comer , cuando alguien entró en el compartimento….

Una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro y recogido con la sonrisa maliciosa y la tñunica de slitheryn entró allí :

- señorita Parkinson que hace aquí??? – preguntó Remus que la reconoció.

Pansy al ver a él y a Black retrocedió sorprendida de verlos .

- profesor Lupin , y .. Sirius Black .. dijo entrecortada – que hacen aquí??

- La pregunta es que quieres tu aquí?? – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido .

Pansy la miró mal , Harry la observó la " amiga de draco " llevaba una insignia d prefecta .

- vuelvo a ser profesor srta Parkinson , y Sirius Black tb lo será … de duelos … - dijo Remus . Sirius reía al ver a la chica con cara de boba y absorta .

- - te han nombrado prefecta Parkinson ¿?? – preguntó con desdén Ron .

Esta la miró con orgullo , dejando de mirar a los profesores .- pues sí Weasly y venía a decirle a Granger que ella es la prefecta de Gryffindor ….- dijo con un poco d e veneno en la mirada .

Hermione no lo podía creer .- yo ¡!! Prefecta ¡!! No puede ser ¡!! – dijo llevándose la mano a la boca y abrazando a Harry y Ron .

Pansy y Ginny la miraron mal , y Sirius y Remus sonrieron .

- como si no lo supieras …- dijo Ginny con envidia .

- nosotros lo sabiamos – añadió Sirius – felicidades Hermione ¡

- y quien es el otro prefecto ¿? – preguntó Hermione .

Pansy la miró con duda .- no lo s ela verdad , lo sabrás en Hogwarts sangre sucia … - susurró con asco esta .

- no te pases con hermione Parkinson ¡!! – la defendió Harry .

Pansy se acobardó , Hermione sonrió a Harry , y Ginny la maldeció por dentro .

- me voy mejor … ya esta todo dicho ….- Pansy fue hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Sirius la detuvo .

- - una cosa más señorita Parkinson …. ¿ quien es el otro prefecto de slitheryn además de usted ¿?? – Sirius quería saber quien había sido el elegido de su adorado compañero Snape .

- draco Malfoy …- contestó Pansy – saliendo con velocidad de allí .

Hermione se sintió incómoda . – malfoy .. no quiero que sea prefecto ..- se dijo para así .

Harry tampoco lo tomó muy bien .- que tiene ese imbecil para ser prefecto ¿??!!!

- que es el preferido de Snape , solo eso …- contestó Ron con la misma rabia .

- venga chicos relájense que ya queda menos para llegar .

Y como dijo Remus , tres horas después el expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade donde estarían los carruajes para llevarlos al castillo.

- que recuerdos ….- decía una y otra vez Sirius cuando bajaba del tren , junto a Remus – parece como si fuéramos jóvenes de nuevo ….

Harry , Ron , Hermione y el resto que se habían encontrado , con Seamos , Neville y compañía .

- que tal el verano ¿?? – se decían los unos a los otros , mientras que Hagrid los llamó para saludarlos .

- - hola chicos ¡!! – dijo el semigigante muy feliz .

- hola – contestaron estos .

- pero lupin , Black ustedes aquí que bien ¡! Ya me había comentado dumbledore algo de que regresarían como profesores , es estupendo ¡!! – decía ilusionado Hagrid al verlos .

- si ¡ los merodeadores han vuelto ¡ - dijo REmus aunque pronto se calló , miró a Sirius y se sintió azorado . Hagrid también se sintió mal .

- bueno nos vemos compañero ..- dijo sirius forzando la sonrisa – vamos Harry …

Subieron a una carruaje , con Ron , Hermione y Harry para llegar al castillo.

Llegaron y minerva Mcgonagall estaba allí . Sirius se acercó a saludarla y junto a Remus fueron con ella para la mesa de profesores donde estaba el director Albus dumbledore .

Dumbledore se puso de pie para saludar alos adultos le dio la mano .

- hola de nuevo Sirius , Remus …. Estoy encantado de tenerlos aquí ….

- Hola profesor ¡ - saludaron ellos dos al unísono .

Harry que se estaba acomodando en su mesa , miró a Dumbledore , este el devolvió la mirada estaba orgulloso de él .

Luego desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Snape sentado , fruncia el ceño mas que nunca , al ver que sus dos peores enemigos de la infancia estaban de nuevo allí , los merodeadores habían regresado , al menos , la mitad de ellos …. Y no podía disimular el enfado .

Harry se sentó divertido al ver la cara de snape , se sentó al lado de Hermione , que se puso contenta aunque lo disimulara ( harry le dio una patadita , hicieron piececitos , se notaba que estaban enamorados ) y delante de Ron que al lado de este estaba vacío el sitio .

Harry volteó la mirada de Hermione para observar el estado de las otras mesas , y pudo ver la mesa de los Huffelpuff que hablaban animadamente como los de Ravenclaw , y la de slitheryn fria y calculadora como siempre , con Malfoy al medio junto a Crabbe , Goyle y Pansy Parkinson el joven lucía su insignia y se la enseñó a Harry .

- me gustaría saber quien sería el nuevo prefecto aparte de Hermione ¿? – dijo Harry .

- quizas seas tu ¡ - dijo ron con emoción .

Harry se limitó a sonreir pensando : - ojalá y fuera yo …- pensó con entusiasmo .- así estaría cerca de Hermione mas rato ..

Dumbledore se puso en pie :

- queridos alumnos de primer año , binevenidos a nuestro colegio , ahora los vamos a seleccionar ….

Mcgonagall empezó a citar los nombres de unos veinte niños aproximadamente .

5 fueron a Gryffindor , 7 a Huppelpuff , 6 a Ravenclaw y 5 a slitheryn .

- les advierto que el bosque prohibido esta terminadamente prohibido para todos los alumnos y también quería advertiles de los nuevos profesores que tienen , les presento de nuevo al profesor Lupin , lo recordaran de hace 4 años , volverá a ejercer la defensa contra las artes oscuras .

Remus sonrió , la mayoría de alumnos lo aplaudieron , solo los que lo llegaron a conocer es decir de 5 a 7 curso donde estaba Harry .

Snape frunció el ceño , ese puesto era añorado por él .

- y el nuevo profesor , de la nueva asignatura , duelos , impartida , por Sirius Black …

Hubo un gran silencio , se quedaron callados , Sirius sonrió levemente y se scucharon algunos aplausos ( los de Gryffindor mas bien )  
Snape se puso más furioso aún .

- bien y una cosa más …. Antes de empezar el banquete noticia de última hora , el colegio Durmestrang nos ha hecho un traspaso d una alumna de su colegio , para séptimo año , que pase la señorita : Kiara Sousa

Todos quedaron con las bocas abiertas cuando la puerta del vestidor fue abierta por Filch , el conserje , y una joven de estatura bajita , morena de pelo liso y lacio .

La chica iba con la túnica de Hogwarts y una insignia en el pecho , fue hacia Dumbledore para saludar .

- esta buenísma … dijo Ron a Harry . Hermione , los miró con dureza .

- la señorita Sousa , ya ha sido seleccionada antes de llegar aquí por el sombrero seleccionador , verdad Kiara, dinos a que casa perteneces ….?

Kiara, con sus ojos castaño oscuro miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con una leve sonrisa y dijo : - hola GRyffindors , voy a estar en vuestra casa y seré vuestra nueva prefecta …..

Continuará ……………

Nota de la autora : wola ¡!! Les gustó ¿? Esta corto , estarán un poco impacientes por ver quien es el " violador " aunque muchos ya lo olerán , pero tranquilos no queda mucho , pero es que tengo que hacer las cosas bien , . de momento he puesto a esta chica nueva Kiara ¿ que juego dará ¿ ya lo sabreis ¡!! Ahora me voy ya ¡ dejen un sms en el libro d e visitas por favor dejando su opinión o proponiendo algo . dewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	7. Kiara Sousa

CAP - 6 - KIARA SOUSA

Al instante , todo el colegio se giró a la mesa de Gryffindor sorprendidos de que aquella chica nueva fuera a ir a Gryffindor .Sobretodo "los leones"que no esperaban que fuera justo a su casa.

Dumbledore sonrió y se dirigió a dar la mano a la chica , había complicidad en las miradas de el director y la nueva - pensó Harry.

- ya puede ir hacia su mesa señorita Sousa , sus compañeros la esperan - dijo Dumbledore educadamente.

Kiara sonrió y se fue andando , tras saludar también a su jefa de casa : Mcgonagall , que parecía feliz .

Los ojos de todos se paraban en cada centímetro de la joven morena , mientras se dirigía a la mesa .

La chica al ver el sitio libre al lado de Ron , Harry , Hermione y compañía fue hacia allí .

Ron se dislumbró :- que viene para aca!!! - decía tartamudeando y arreglando su pelo con agilidad .

- has escuchado Hermione ella será la nueva prefecta ..- comentó Neville a Hermione.

Hermione la miraba acercarse con el ceño fruncido , más bien por que Harry también la observaba , no tan exagerado como ron , peor la observaba con interés .

- y por que demonios esta tipa tiene que ser prefecta ??? No pudo ser otro no .. Sino esta , con esas pintas de devora hombres que me lleva ...- pensaba Hermione .

Kiara llegó hasta donde estaba el sitio libre , fijó la mirada en e le trío .- puedo sentarme aquí?? -preguntó con educación .

Ron acelerado, y rojo , sacudió el asiento y contestó :- si si , siéntate no hay problema !!!

Kiara lo sonrió y se sentó , A Ron se le aceleró el corazón y también las hormonas .

- muchas gracias !!! Me llamo Kiara encantada de conoceros - dijo mirando a los tres y algunos mas que estaban cerca .

Ron le estrechó velozmente la mano :- Ronald weasly señorita Sousa !! A su servivio !!! - decía Ron como tonto ( eos es lo que pensó Hermione )

- Muchas gracias Ronaldo , Kiara mejor .- contestó con una sonrisa esta .

- vale Kiara , entonces dime Ron - dijo ron rojo - ella es mi amiga Hermione Granger ...

Kiara miró hacia Hermione , esta por educación puso buena cara y le estrechó la mano .

- un placer Hermione Granger , soy la otra prefecta de la casa ...- dijo con voz seria .

Kiara sonrió aún mas.- que bien , pues como yo ! Nos llevaremos bien , Kiara Sousa ..

-saludó Kiara.

- si vamos , estoy segura ...- pensó Hermione con rabia al mirar la insignia .

- yo soy Harry Potter - dijo finalmente Harry y con bastante tacto , ya que estaba acostumbrado a que el gente te sorprendiera al escuchar su nombre , pero Kiara no .

La joven solo le sonrió , una sonrisa plena sin abrir la comisura de los labios , los ojos les brillaron .

- un tremendo placer señor Potter , s emucho de ti , como todo el mundo ...- dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros .

Harry se sonrojó , Hermione también pero no de la vergüenza precisamente .

- y estos son Neville , Parvati ...- empezó a decir Hermione para desviar esa conexión entre estos .Ron continuó ya que veía que la joven se había fijado más en Harry que en él .- .. Lavender , Seamus... Continuó el pelirrojo .

Kiara saludaba a todo el mundo , comenzaron a a cenar .Hermione estaba enfadada por que veía como la mayoria de alumnos de Gryffindor y otras mesas miraba mucho a la nueva , incluso su Harry .

La chica hincó su cuchillo en la mesa , Harry la miró .- te pasa algo hermione ? -preguntó ingenuo Harry.

Hermione lo miró con rabia contenida , muy parecida a la mirada de la profesora Mcgonagall y contestó :

- no, no pasa nada !!! .- susurró esta con fiereza y apartando la mirada de esta .

Harry y Ron rieron bastante con Kiara , la chica era bastante divertida , cosa que tampoco agradó a Hermione .

- que graciosa la niña esta , para colmo Harry no l deja de mirar , y todos los chicos la miran mucho , por que es guapa ! Que rabia , pero aunque sea más guapa que yo .. Yo soy mejor que ella , y mañana en la as primeras clases lo demostraré .- pensaba hermione.

- veámonos a la sala común ya chicos ! Ya verás como te gusta la sala común es my chula - explicaba Ron a Kiara .

- venga vale ! Acompañémosla .- sugirió Harry .

- no ! - dijo Hermione d e repente .

Harry la miró sin comprender , Ron con impaciencia y Kiara sorprendida .

- no puede irte Kiara Sousa , somos prefectas y tenemos que llevar a los de primer año hasta la sal común ,me tendrás que ayudar ..- dijo con frialdad Hermione .

- ah claro ! Buena idea ! Pueds nos vemos luego muchachos .- dijo sonriente Kiara sonriendo a Ron y Harry .

- hasta luego - dijo Ron pestañeando y Harry dijo al ver la cara de Hermione : hasta luego Hermi...- harry no acabo la frase devoraba en ese momento a Kiara con la mirada y eso le asustó .

- vamos Hermione , puedo llamarte Hermione no? - preguntó Kiara levantándola .

- mejor granger , sousa ...- dijo Hermione en pie .

Kiara se desconcertó un poco .

- sígueme tedire como se hace .. Explicó Hermione yendo hasta el primer año de escolares .

Kiara la siguió y pensó :

- creo que no le he caido muy bien , pero bueno ya nos haremos amigas - y continuó persiguiendo a Hermione .

Hermione y Kiara llevaron a los alumnos de primer año hasta la sala común .Hermione iba seria y por delante , Kiara con una gran sonrisa que la destacaba .

Al llegar al cuadro de la dama gorda ....

- bien muchachos su contraseña es ...- empezó a decir Hermione .

- ... León de oro ! - exclamó Kiara.

Los niños comenzaron a pasar a la sala común entusiasmados , mirando cada detalle de la sala .

Hermione enfureció : por que esta tipa a dicho ella la contraseña !?-pensó con furia Hermione.

- bien habitaciones de los chicos arriba y ala izquierda , de las chicas arriba a la derecha ...- informó Hermione , y los niños corrieron a las habitaciones.

Hermione le echó una mirada de hielo a Kiara , cada vez le caía peor y eso que solo la conocía hace un par de horas .

- no vajan Harry potter y Ron Weasly ? - preguntó Kiara para eliminar la tensión del ambiente .

Hermione miró hacia la escaleras en ese momento bajaban Harry y Ron par abajo corriendo.

- kiara !! Que te parece nuestra sala común ???!!! - preguntó Ron entusiasmado .

- muy bonita y acogedora . Contestó Kiara.

Ron sonrió como bobo , Kiara se acercó a Harry muy confiada y eso que se acababan de conocer .

- harry te puedo llamar Harry? - preguntó esta sentándose a su lado .

- si claro- contestó Harry ante la mirada dura de Hermione desde el otro lado de la sala común .

- gracias Harry , me dejareis ir con ustedes mañana para ver un poco el castillo ?- preguntó.

-si claro!! Te presentaremos a Hagrid !- contestó Ron .

- quien es ? - preguntó Kiara a Harry .

- nuestro amigo es guardabosques y profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas ..- explicó Harry.

- bueno venga ya , vamos todos a dormir -ordenó Hermione agarrando de la manga a Harry.

Ron y Kiara los siguieron , llegaron al cruce de escaleras .

-hasta mañana chicos - dijo Kiara dando un beso a Harry y Ron en las mejillas.

Hermione miró furiosa , Harry fue hacia ella para que le besara ella también y Hermione le volteó la cara .

Kiara encongió los hombros y la siguió , a la habitación de quinto .

- hola Hermione ! -saludó Parvati Patil y Lavender a la vez.

- hola chicas ... Esta es Kiara la nueva...- dijo Hermione sin ganas metiéndose en su cama tras soltar sus pertenencias.

- hola ! - saludaron contentas ambas y Kiara a su vez .

Hermione bufó.

- me alegro de compartir cuarto con ustedes chicas - decía muy simpática Kiara . Y se puso a hablar con ellas .

Hermione se puso a leer un libro para no hablar con ellas .

- veo que eres muy simpática - expresó Lavender .

- gracias - contestó sonrosada Kiara , sacando la lengua.

- te ha gustado lo q EU has visto de hogwarts ?? Ya sabes a parte de el castillo el sector masculino .

Kiara sonrió .- hay chicos muy majos ... Jiji , - rió Kiara .

- a que si?? Ya has visto a Harry Potter ??? - preguntó Parvati emocionada .

- si lo vi es muy simpático ....- contestó Kiara .

Hermione dejó de leer , agarró con fuerza la cortina de la cama dosel .

- y esta como un tren a que si ?? - dijo Lavender - trae loca a mas de una .

- si es muy guapo ..- dijo tímida la chica .

Hermione no pudo más y abrió su dosel . - quereis parar ya de hablar !!! Estoy muerta de sueño vale ? Además Kiarita como prefecta que eres has de descansar para levantarte pronto como yo.

Lavender , Parvati y Kiara la miraron sorprendidas y con un golpe de varitas y sin rechistar se fueron a la cama .

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos estaban temprano en el gran comedor , era el primer día de clase .

Harry y Ron bajaron juntos hasta el gran comedor. Ginny y su amiga Luna Lovegood iban para la mesa mirando a Harry y riendo bajito .

Cho Chang con la mirada muy triste te fue a su mesa de Ravenclaw donde Terry aboott la consolaba.

En la mesa de Slitheryn , Draco Malfoy prefecto de su casa junto a Pansy acababan de llegar junto a los prefectas de Gryffindor .

- Granger estas magnífica esta mañana - dijo Malfoy arrastrando las sílabas .Hermione no lo miró , el joven Malfoy se detuvo en la mirada junto a Kiara .

- y tu compañera tampoco esta nada mal ... - dijo .

Hermione bufó y enfadada fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor seguida de Kiara repartiendo los horarios .

Kiara les dio un horario a Harry y Ron y se snetó al fin .

- hola Kiara dormiste bien ?! - preguntó Ron , muy peinado esa mañana.

- si gracias Ron - dijo con su habitual sonrisa blanca Kiara .- UE tal Harry ???

- eh ..muuy bien gracias ...- tartamudeó Harry a la chica .

Hermione se sentó cin brusquedad a su lado sin apartar la mirada de su plato .

Harry la observó , ron se puso a hablar con Kiara .

- que te pasa ??? -preguntó - estás rara y fría conmigo por que'?

Hermione lo miró .- no me pasa nada desayuna pronto que tenemos defensa .. Con Lupin y no quiero tardar en llegar.- contestó esta.

Acabaron de desayunar y se fueron a Defensa contra las artes oscuras .Allí el profesor Lupin los esperaba .

- OH no ! Nos toca con Slitheryn !!- dijo Ron de mal humor .

Se sentaron en sus mesas .

Harry fue y se sentó , pero Kiara fue la que se puso a su lado , hermione que teníha pensado ser ella quien se sentara a su lado , enfureció y se sentó junto a Ron , que tb le hubiera gustada sentarse con la morenaza.

Lupin , sonreía mucho incluso cuando los Slitheryn entraron en la clase.

Malfoy , Crabbe y Goyle se sentaron detrás De Harry y Kiara .

- bien alumnos de quinto años como podeis ver he vuelto ... - decía Lupin.

Malfoy chasqueó y Harry el enseñó su varita desafiante .

- bien vamos a hcer un cuestionario de todo lo que habeis aprendido hasta el dia de hoy , asíq EU empecemos ....!!!

Media hora mas tarde .....

- bien ya he corregido las notas . He de destacar a los 3 mejores .en tercer lugar Harry potter has sacado un 8 , veo que tienes mucha experiencia ....

Lupin le sonrió Harry le guñó un ojo .

-como no he de destacar el 9'5 de la senorita Granger pero .. Me ha sorprendido más nuestra nueva compañera . La señorita Sousa . Con un diez , aplausos.

La clase aplaudió a Kiara , aunque estaba sorprendida de que hubiera superado a Hermione

Hermione no movió un dedo ,algo ardía dentro suyo .

Draco Malfoy siseó en voz alta : - eh ! Granger , te ha salido la competencia eh ????

Hermione le lanzó un tintero a Malfoy sin darle y lupin fue hacia ella .

- Hermione mejor sal necesitas despejarte ...- susurró Lupin.

Pero hermione tratando de disimular su rabia negó .

-oks , que continue la clase , tema 1 , todos de pie ................................................................

Hermione no lo podía creer , nunca había sido vanidosa pero esa chica le estaba cayendo fatal .

- como es capaz de haberme superado esa ..??? - pensaba Hermione .- para colmo los babenats Ron y Harry la están felicitando , que no se ocurra a sonreir a mi Harry , maldición ya lo está haciendo !!! - decía Hermione para sus adentros muerta de celos .

Harry y Ron felicitaban a Kiara , que miró a Hermione , no con prepotencia sino con alegria, Hermione la giró la cara .

La clase acabó rápido , y se fueron a clase de cuidados de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid y con Ravenclaw.

- al menos no tendremos que soportar a Malfoy ...- dijo Harry cerca de Hermione , Rpn y Kiara a su lado.

- ese tal Malfoy es prefecto no ???-preguntó Kiara para el que le contestara.

- si es un capullo , no se como pudo ser nombrado prefecto de slytheryn - gruñó Ron agarrando de la túnica a Kiara .

- pues por que es el preferido de SNASPE , Ron pareces tonto a veces Ron ..- contestó Hermione con los ojos en blanco .

- es decir Hermione que nos tocará algún dia compartir turno con él no ??? - preguntó Kiara .

- por desgracia si ....- contestó Hermione sin ganas de hablar a Kiara y con la mirada perdida.

Kiara puso cara de preocupación , Harry la cogío del brazo .

- tu tranquila Kiara que ese capullo no os molestara ni a tu ni a Hermione . No a nuestras prefectas , verdad Ron ??? - preguntó Harry queriendo animar a Kiara.

- si ! Os defenderemos de Malfoy si os dice algo ! - dijo ron en tono valiente guiñando un ojo.

Kiara sonrió y hermione ardió :

- lo que faltaba , la conocen de un día y piensan hasta protegerla de Malfoy?? Increible , son tontos estos dos , y Harry .. De que va ??? Querrá protegerla a ella por que a mi .. Creo que me he equivocado a l pensar que se podía haber enamorado d emi .... - pensó Hermione con tristeza .

Llegaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid , que estaba soleada , Hagrid salió con un agran caja pesada llena de huevos de sirena .

- hola Hagrid !!! - saludaron Ron y Harry corriendo hacia el semigigante .

- chicos que alegría !!! - masculló Hagrid agarrándolos .- al fin !!!que tal el verano ???

- a sido el verano mas maravilloso de mi vida Hagrid , dejé la casa d emis tíos , me fui a vivir con Sirius y Remus que por cierto están en Hogwarts como profesores , viví con hrmione ....

Harry al decir eso agarró a Hermione por el hombro y la acercó hacia él , esta se puso roja .

- vaya que bien !!! Veo que han ido genial -su mirada se fijó en Kiara .- y esta señorita ? Es nueva verdad ?

Kiara se acercó y lo saludó sonriente .- muy buenos dias señor profesor - sonrió Kiara .

- no tantas formalidades , hagrid simplemente - contestó Hagrid .

- oks Hagrid , soy Kiara sousa .- dijo Kiara ,

Hagrid sonrió y Kiara se dirigió a Hermione a decirle algo de sus deberes de prefecta , Hermione estaba contándole y ala vez escuchando lo que acababan de empezar a comentar Hagrid y sus dos amigos .

- es muy bonita chicoc , quien de las dos se la quiere conquistar ? -preguntaba Hagrid como si tuviera de nuevo quince años , Hermione sintió ira .

- hasta Hagrid la ve guapa ! No puede ser ! - pensó - Harry seguro que se enamorara de ella con lo bonita que es .. No puedo negarlo ....

Alguien la izo bajar de su nuve .- hermione !? - era la voz suave de Kiara y penetró en su mirada oscura y su cabello negro .

- que quieres ?? -contestó irritada Hermione .

- empieza la clase .... - decía Hagrid -hoy veremos huevos de sirenas , alguien me dice que es una sirena ???

Hermione levantó con agilidad la mano , pero Kiara la acompañó . Hagrid se dirigió a Kiara

- demos la oportunidad a la señorita Sousa Hermione , responda srta sousa ..- dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa .

Kiara empezó a explicar y Hermione bajó la mano con frustración . Definitivamente , como había dicho Draco Malfoy , la había salido la competencia .

No solo por los estudios , sino por el corazón de su amado : Harry Potter .

CONTINUARÁ ....

n/a: ola a todos!! Soy hermi16 , siento la tardanza . estuve de vacas . bien para los lectores que me han dejado reviews muchas gracias!! . espero que me sigais dejando mas reviewws va?? Jeje .en fin ya sabeis que os invito a leer mis otras historias :

- harry potter y el amor verdadero

- el colmo de un soltero: el mocho y la mujer .

- y si os gusta el slash : sirius/remus : Amor en luna llena .

Tb os invito a mi web de Harry y hermione donde podreis pertenecer a la orden de Harry y Hermione.

www.totallyhyhr.es.vg

besos , Hermi16-miembra de la orden de h y hr.


	8. celos

**CAP -8 - CELOS :**

Los siguientes días fueron muy irritantes para Hermione no podía creer que de un día para otro , otra sabelotodo como así la llamaban a ella ganara puntos y admiración a su casa , además de compartir el ser prefecta y la amistad y compañía de sus amigos Harry y Ron .

Hermione podía notar su irritación crecer por momentos , cosa de la que ya Kiara y ron se estaban percatando , pero Harry inocente como de costumbre no se daba cuenta de los celos de su amiga y amada Hermione .

Hermione volvía de su turno de noche , con Susan Bonnes la prefecta de Hupplepuff y venía molida .

Esperaba llegar a la sala común y irse a la cama sin ver a nadie , ya hacia tres semanas desde el regreso al colegio , y estaba harta de tener que ver a Kiara , reir y hablar con su Harry.

Llegó a la sala común , no se escuchaba a nadie solo pudo distinguir una cabeza pelirroja en un sillón color crema que al verla salió hacia ella corriendo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido .

- pero que se cree la tipa esa ???- era Ginny y estaba claramente disgustada .

- de que hablas ?? - preguntó hermione con el entrecejo fruncido y sin entender lo que Ginny quería decirle .

- no lo sabes ???y eso que eres prefecta tía .. La KIARA esa !! Que leches tiene esa tia ???

- decía Ginny levantando la voz.

Hermione la mandó callar y la aprtó a un sillón , la hizo sentar ambas se sentaron .

Ginny se calmó aunque parecia furiosa .

- ahora y bajito que pasa con Kiara ? - preguntó Hermione -.

- no te has dado cuenta Hermione !!?? De veras que no ??? Esa tía desde que llegó esta haciendo babear a mi Hermano Ron !!! Ron está ya locamente enamorado de ella en tres semanas !!!- gritó esta señalando tres con sus dedos .

Hermione ya sabía eso y se calmó , por un momento pensaba otra cosa .

- y lo que es peor , se lleva muy bien con harry hermione !!! Esa tía nos lo va a a quitar has de hacer algo Hermione !!! Prefiero a Harry contigo mil veces que con ella !!!

Hermione la miró sonrió por un momento y pensó : tiene razón ginny ? La Kiara esta de l demonia estaba intentando seducir a Harry ??

- Hermione que vas a hacer ??? - pregunt´p con desesperación la pelirroja .

Hermione la observño fijamente , su cara endureció y oscureció .

- la voy a poner en su lugar Ginny que de eso no te quepa la menor duda ...- susurró hermione

Se oyó un golpe detrás suyo , las chicas se giraron para ver un Ron con los brazos cruzados .

- así que poniendo a parir a Kiara eh Hermione ??- dijo ron con dureza - que mala es la envidia ..- dijo el chico .

- escuchaste la conversación ??? - preguntó Ginny con atrevimiento .

- si toda , por eso estás tan irritamte no Hermione por miedo a que Kiara te quite a Harry ???

- concluyó Ron .

Hermione lo fijó desafiante y se levantó .- pues si , por que ni tu ni Harry dejais de habla con ella !!! - chilló Hermione .

- pero ella es buena gente Hermione no seas tonta !!! - chilló Ron .

- a ti te gusta Kiara no Ron , ?? No te da miedo que a Kiara le guste Harry y esse te pueda enamorar de ella ?? - preguntó Ginny .

El rostro de Ron se oscureció , miró al suelo .

- pues claro , que em preocupa pero no em pongo como Hermione .,.. - susurró Ron .

- pues entonces me entenderás no??? - dijo Hermione con la voz en alta .

- estas equivocada hermione ! Kiara puede que se enamore de Harry en vez que de mi - susurró triste Ron - pero una cosa esta claro y no deveria ni dudarla , que Harry por muy amigo que se haya echo de Kiara , el esta enamorado de ti ...

Hermione se calló de golpe , se sonrojó , Ginny frunció el labio y el cuadro se abrió y de allí salieron con la mochila d libros y riendo y hablando animadamente Haryy y Kiara .

Los jóvenes miraron para donde estaban Ron , Hermione y Ginny .

- hola chicos ! - saludó Harry - Kiara y yo estábamos en la biblioteca , buscando información sobre la poción revitalizante - explicó Harry .

- hola ! - saludó Ron yendo hacia Kiara y mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Hermione .

Hermione movía el pie con temblores , Harry se sentó a su lado .

- que tal Herm ??? - preguntó Harry separando un mechón de su cara .

- bien como voy a estar ? - preguntó con irritación esta.

- pues excitada , mañana es tu quince cumpleaños Hermione .... - dijo Harry acariciando su pelo.

- por cierto Hermione mañana te toca turno , pero no se con quien ..- dijo Kiara de repente .

- lo se -contestó esta con frialdad .

" maldita seas , mi amado Harry me esta acariciando el pelo y recordando que mañana es mi cumpleaños cuando esta tía me tiene que recordar que por la noche la tendré ocupada en un turno .. Pesada .... - pensaba Hermione.

- bueno me voy ala cama - dijo Ginny ya que veía que sobraba. Kiara aprovechó para ocupar el lugar de Ginny , que era al lado de Harry por casualidad,

- Harry , mañana podriamos volver a ir ala biblioteca no??- preguntó la chica.

- mañana mejor no Kiara es que es el cumple de esta pitusa .- dijo cogiendo de la cabeza a Hermione .

- eh ! No soy pitusa que voy a cumplir quince años , ya spy una mujer ....- dijo Hermione.

Harry la miró con deseo por un instante , Hermione se sonrojó .- te acompaño al cuarto Hermione ?? - preguntó Harry , iban a ser las doce ya .

- bueno vale .- dijo Hermione emocionada.

Harry y Hermione subieron a la habitación con rapidez , Hermione se sentía ilusionada ,quizas Harry fuera a sorprenderla .

Entraron en la habitación , Lavender y Parvati dormían. Hermione se acercó a su cama , harry la siguió , ambos se metieron en ella.

To´có el reloj de pulsera las doce . - felicidades preciosa ! - dijo Harry dándole un pico a Hermione muy rápido .

- Harry y eso ? Gracias .,...- decía tartamudeando hermione .

- tengo que darte un regalo de cumpleaños Hermione , toma ...

Harry le entregó a Hermione un a cajita . Era una cajita roja con un lazo rosa .Hermione lo abrió y dentro encontró una bella cadena con una doble H , incrustada .

- Harry esto es precioso .. - dijo Hermione emocionada .

Harry se acercó más , Hermione tembló .- te quiero mucho Hermione , dijo tomándola de las manos , yo estoy enamorado de ti hasta la médula ... - finalizó .

Hermione lo miró embelesada , no lo podía creer se le estaba declarando su amor imposible allí en su cama , cogida de sus manos .

Harry acercó sus labios poco a poco y se fundieron en un tierno beso .

- yo también te quiero .. Susurró Hermione emocionada , mientras Harry le colocaba la cadena .

- herm .. Quires ser mi novia ? - preguntó Hary tomándola fuerte de las manos .

- harry si , si qyuiero ..- dijo hermione segundos después y se lanzó a besarlo .

El beso no fue corto , fue bastante profundo , como los besos de el verano que Hermione añoraba . Su sueño se había echo realidad , estaba saliendo con su Harry , estaban solos besandose en su cama cuando ....

-Hermione !!!! OH perdón!!! - dijo la voz de Kiara de repente que se tapaba la boca al haber interrumpido la escena.

Harry levantó la cabeza risueño , Hermione en cambio al ver a la " aguafiestas "le cambió la cara .

-tranquila Kiara , yo ya me iba , en fin .... Feliz cumpleaños mi vida ...- susurró Harry con un beso muy corto pero tierno .

- bunas noches a ti tb - contestó hermione triunfante al ver la cara de Kiara que era feliz por lo visto .

- buenas noche es Harry ! - dijo Kiara . La joven se metió en mucama , miraba a Hermione pero esta habia girado la cara .

- loa mas mucho verdad ??? - preguntó de repente Kiara cuando Hermione apagó la luz.

- no seas chafardera ! Y si lo amo un montón y el a mi vale ?? Duermete es tarde ! - contestó HERMIONE.

Kiara un poco aturdida por la respuesta de Hermione apago su luz , y se tapó con la manta .

- buenas noches Hermione , y feliz cumpleaños .... - dijo Kiara antes de cerrar los ojos .

Hermione se despertó temprano , ya tenía 15 años era toda una mujercita , se duchó y aseó estaba muy feliz .

No solo por que ser mas mayor , si no por que a pesar de la llegada de Kiara al colegio Harry estaba enamorado de ella y eso la tenía feliz.

Se puso la túnica , y se maquilló como pocas veces hacia ya que le gustaba ir mas al natural , así que se puso por el día un poco de gloss en los labios para dar más brillo y volumen a sus labios rojos y carnosos .

Cogió su mochila y bajó a la sala común donde ...

- feliz cumpleaños Hermione !!!! - se escuchó en la sala , donde estaban allí un gran grupo de personas : harry , Ron , Kiara , Ginny , Parvati , Seamos , Dean , lavender, los gemelos , Colin etc ...

- chicos que es esto ! ? - exclamó la prefecta asombrada .

- por tu cumple felicidades - contestaron muchos de ellos , mientras que iban acercándose a ella dándole dos besos y abrazos ya cercando regalos hasta ella .

- gracias , gracias - decía Hermione colorada y entusiasmada - pero bajemos al gran comedor !

Bajaron al gran comedor , el trío seguido de Kiara .

- hola vida mia ...- dijo Harry en un susurro mientras bajaban . Hermione estaba colorada .

- hola mi amor - contestó Hermione a su novio , no lo podía creer Harry era su novio .

- te gustó mi regalo ? - preguntó harry haciendo pucheritos .

- pues como no me va a gustar !?? - dijo hermione dándole una palmadita . Harry le dio un ligero beso .

Ron se metió en medio .- mira que dos , y habia una que se creía cosas raras ..- dijo ron mirando a Hermione significativamente .

Hermione lo miró severa , Kiara estaba allí . - OH cállate Ron "! - ordenó Hermione .

- D e que hablais ? - preguntó kiara a Harry buscando una respuesta .

- no lo se - contestó Harry aturdido .

- de nada - cortó de inmediato Hermione , cogiendo a su novio del brazo y llevándolo hasta la silla .

Kiara miró a Ron , su mirada se entristeció de repente .

- que te pasa Kiara ? - preguntó Ron a la joven , que parecia triste .Le separó un mechón de pelo de su cara , sus ojos estaban tristes .

- me odia Ron y yo quiero ser su amiga solamente ...- dijo Kiara en un susurro .

A Ron le dio pena la chica .- no no creo que te odie ! - mintió Ron . - solo que ...

- se cree que le voy a quitar a harry no?? - preguntó Kiara , como si esa fuera la mayor absurdez del mundo .

Ron la fijó algo serio .Estaban yendo poco a poco hasta la mesa , ya que la pareja se había adelantado .

- pues puede ... Como te llevas tan bien con Harry ..- dijo Ron se puso un poco rojo , le lastimaba a él también en el fondo .

- y que ?? Ron??? Eso no quiere decir nada , yo a Harry Potter ...- Kiara miró a un lado , se calló , la mirada perdida iluminó sus ojos negros .

- si ? - dijo Ron expectante .

- que nunca lo podría ver como novio Ron ! Que es un amigo y ya está ! Y no quiero que Hermione piense que he venido aquí de devora hombres para quitárselo ! - contestó Kiara .

Ron la miró con alivio en la voz , le pasó un brazo por el cuello , ella sonrió débilmente .

- pues habla con ella Kiara , si se lo explicas como me lo has explicado a mi estoy seguro de que podreís ser grandes amigas , Hermione es inteligente y se dara cuenta d etu bondad ..- finalizó .

Kiara lo observó fijamente .- gracias Ron .. Susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla .

Ron se puso rojo y siguiendo a Kiara fueron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor , Harry y Hermione desayunaban estaban acaramelados .

Hermione al ver a Kiara sentarse , Hermione se acarameló más a su chico como para protegerlo.

Desayunaron calmadamente hasta que una sombra de una muchacha de otra casa se acercó .

- Sangre sucia ..- susurró . Hermione se giró con la cara enfadada quien iba a ser : pansy Parkinson , prefecta de Slytheryn .

- que quieres serpiente ?? - contestó Hermione vacilante , en ese momento estaba abriendo un regalo de los gemelos una bolsa de caramelos longilinguos .

Pansy la observó con asco . - Sangre sucia esta noche nos toca turno ....- dijo Pansy ..por cierto cumpleaños eh ??

- eso no te importa - dijo esta amenazante .Harry la agarró para que no saltara sobre Pansy .

- esta bein , solo venía a avisarte para que a las once estuvieras allí no faltes sangre sucia , y no vale tener al cara rajada de tu novio allí .- dijo con frialdad al ver las manos agarradas de Pansy .

- vete a al carajo guarra ! - chilló Ron , cuando Hermione levantó la varita .

Pansy rió y se fue hacia la mesa de slytheryn en frente de Draco Malfpy y de sus dos gorilas andantes .

- para que fuiste a la mesa de Gryffindor Pansy ?? - preguntó Draco con su habitual siseo de voz .

Pansy dobló el labio con repulsión .- pues por que por desgracia esta noche me toca turno de noche con ella en la torre este del castillo , que asco por dios .. Y he ido a avisarla ... Y que no traiga a su novio Potter la muy cerda , sangre sucia ...

Pansy explicaba mientras almorzaba cn una ligera cara de asco.

Malfpy al escuchar que Hermione y harry eran novios puso la misma cara de asco y miró la mesa de gryffindor .,

Allí pudo observar y verificar con sus ojos plateados , que era cierto . Hermione estaba cogida por Harry que la calmaba , estaban en frente de Weasly y la nueva , aquella muchacha que ponía de los nervios a Hermione . Draco sonrió . Miró hacia Pansy , algo maquiavélico parecía rondar por su malvada cabeza .

- pansy ...- susurro Malfoy .

- que ? Preguntó Pansy levantando la mirada de su plato .

- acércate he de .. Proponerte algo ....- siseó Malfpy con una sonrisa . Pansy se acercó al prefecto para escuchar ....

------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron tras un larga clase de transformaciones , a clase de duelos que era la preferida de Harry junto a dcao y vuelo., ya que era interesante y la dava sirius , su padrino .

- bien chicos !hoy aremos un duelo , pero no un duelo normal , sino un duelo mixto , chica chico .. Explicaba Sirius dando vueltas sobre la tarima ,- .... Esto es bueno para que cuando en una pelea a muerte en la guerra no nos dejemos embriagar por un hechicero de tu sexo contrario sobretodo en caso de los chicos , que por caballerosidad podrían hacer peligrar su vida por que omo dice el refrán que : dos tetas corren mas que dos carretas . Así que ese será el objetivo de hoy ¿ voluntarios ?

Heermione levantó la mano a la par que Kiara .

Sirius las observó y se decantó por ...- señorita sousa y ... Harry venga te tocó !! - exclamó Sirius .

Hermione se puso un poco roja , ron la agarró de la túnica .

Kiara y Harry subieron a la tarima , el resto de la clase : hufflepuff y los Gryffindor observaban ,

. - Bien utilizad todos los hechizos que querais excepto las tres maldiciones imperdonables ... Preparados ....- Sirius levantó la mano , los chicos alzaron sus varitas - listos ya !

Empezó el duelo , que resultó ser muy emocionante , para sorpresa de todos Kiara era casi tan buena en duelos como Harry . Hacia tan bien los hechizos como Harry .

El duelo fue breve pero intenso , cuando Harry no se a trevió a hacer el hechizo que le daría la victoria , no quería lastimar a su amiga .

- empate ! - exclamó Sirius .

Kiara regañaba a Harry .- no deverias haberte detenido , merecias ganar - dijo sonriente la chica .

- ya pero no puedo herir así a una amiga dijo- Harry apenado . Kiara sonrió y le cogió del cachete .

Sirius fue hacia ellos , las clase había dado a su fin y todos salíen pero con las manos en las caderas y a ambos lados un Ron sonriente y una Hermione seria fueron hacia ellos .

- Harry , Harry vamos a tener que practicar más este tema , por que veo que como James eres muy caballeroso eh? - dijo Sirius mitad sonriente y mitad serio .

- jaja estuvo muy bien la pelea - dijo ron sonriendo a Kiara - eres muy fuerte .

Harry sacó la lengua y Kaira rió tocando el pelo de Harry .

- hay pero que caballero es este Harry Potter jajaja - reía la morena.

- pues si es muy caballero pero deja de sobarlo ya zorra ! - era Hermione ya había rebentado y apartó bruscamente la mano de Kiara de el pelo de Harry .

- Hermione ! - exclamó Harry totalmente sorprendido .

- que ??!! Que pasa esta t´´ia es una zorra !!! - chilló Hermione , Sirius y ron la habían agarrado por los brazos .

- me odias verdad ?? - preguntó ´sería Kiara . - estas celosa no ???

- pues si !!! - contestó Hermione echa una furia .- por que desde que has llegado no haces más que seguir a Harry maldita es que no puedes aceptar que e s mi novio o que ??? - chillaba con lágrimas contenidas d ela rabia .

- yo no quiero a tu novio Hermione Granger ..- susurró seria y firmemente Kiara , nunca la habían visto así nadie .

- no ya , ahora iras de chica buenacita no ?? No me lo creo ....

- Hermione ya basta ! - chilló Ron .

- no quiero Ron y tu no te metas !!! Yo le vpy a enseñar a esta que conmigo no se juega que desde que has llegado maldita no as parado de hacer que eres mejor entodo que yo !!! - chillaba Hermione desprendiendose de Ron y Sirius y alzando su varita .

Kiara con un golpe de su varita mando lejos la varita d eHermione y esta harta le pegó un bofetón a Kiara que ni se movió .

- Hermione .- chillaron Harry , Sirius y Ron a la vez .

Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos recogió su varita del suelo y su mochila y se fue corriendo a la sala común .

Harry la siguió corriendo .

Ron Y Sirius fueron hacia Kiara corriendo .- estás bien - dijeron ala unisono .

Kiara los separa calmadamente , sus ojos le brillaban . - si no pasa nada ...

- esta Hermione se le hha ido la olla pero mucho ,eh? - se quejó Ron .

Sirius los miró , ron sotenía un poco a Kiara y la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas .

- regresad a la saña común esto no ha ocuriido , por que si no quitarían puntos a Gryffindor - dijo Sirius preocupado .

- gracias hasta mañana Sirius - contestó Ron marchándose junto a una Kiara triste .

En la habitación de las chicas , hermione acababa de llegar sulfurada , Laveder y parvati cotilleaban sus cosas .

- maldita zorra !!! Maldita seas !!! - decía entre llantos Hermione hablando sola , cosa que preocupó a las chicas , que alucianron cuando encima después vieron a un harry Potter entrando en su habitación pidiendo explicaciones a su novia .

- se puede saber k te ha echo Kiara para que la trates así ?? - bramó Harry agarrándola .

- sueltame Harry se lo merecía !!! - chilló hermione colorada .

- el que se merecia Hermioen ??? Pero si yo te amo a ti por que estas así ???!!!- chilló Harry sin entender nada .

- po que me da rabia ! Me da celos ! Quiere seducirte Harry !!! Y no lo soporto !!! - sollozó esta.

- por dios Hermioen no seas cria !!! Que no !!! Si hasta yo diría que le está gustando ron no seas tonta !!!

- que no soy tonta que es verdad es una lagarta !!! - chilló d enuevo .

Lavender y parvati estaban empanadas sin entender nada .

- vamos Hermi , si tu eres la única que me interesa, Kiara es solo una amiga ..- decía Harry con ternura - .. Ella quiere ser tu amiga y tu te has pasado con ella .. Por que no bajas que seguro está en la sala común con ron y le pides una disculpa ....

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él , más furiosa .- lo ves !! Encima la defiendes !!! Pues i la defiendes vete con ella y le lames el culo como ron anda !!!

- hermione no seas cría !!!! - decía Harry mientras Hermione lo empujaba hasta la puerta dándole cojinazos .

- encima cría no ??!! Y ella es super madura verdad !! Déjame sola Harry necesito pensar !!!

- dijo finalmente Hermione echando a Harry de la habitación .

Se echó en la cama a llorar , echando la cortina , Lavender y parvati sin entender nada salieron de la habitación murmurando en bajito sobre lo que habían visto .

En la sala común estaban Ron y Kiara en la mesa estudiando , Kiara parecía triste , cuando Harry bajó Ron lo miró y dijo :  
- que la fiera d etu novia ya ha comprendido su error ?? - preguntó ron con la ceja levantada .

Harry se tocó el pelo .- se lio a cojinazos con migo pero tranquilo mañana estara mas calmada ., Hermione es asi de temperamental ....- dijo harry .

- lose por esperiencia de l año pasado - dijo Ron recordando las peleas del año anterior en cuarto curso por el baile de las narices .

Harry observó a Kiara estab seria y no parpadeaba , la cogió del hombro y se agachó hasta su cara .

- tu tranquila , ya verás que poco a poco te podrás ganar su amistad ... Ella sabe que la quiero y estos celillos son tonterias ....

- decía Harry .

Kiara lo miró con una mirada que le sonaba de algo pero que no sabía de uqe , le paso una mano por el pelo :- ojala tengas razón , harry ojala .....nada me ahria mas feliz que tener una amiga ... - susurró Kiara .

Horas después sin ser vista por nadie ,ni por Harry , Ron ni Kiara , Hermioen partió hacia la sala este donde le tocaba el turno d enoche .

- para colmo de males turno de noche con Pansy Parkinsson voy a tener que soportar a esa víbora durante horas ..- se quejaba Hermione .

Llegó ala estatua de la bruja coja que daba a esa sala de prefectos que dejaban para los turnos de noche .

Hermione entró tras dar su contraseña ." pamplinas " y entró .

La sala era oscura de un color crema oscuro y con una mesa y varios sillones , una fogata proyectaba su sombra en la pared , era ella , pero tambien se reflejaba una sombra más , la sombra del sillón de enfrente del fuego con una cabeza que asomaba en ella .

Hermione se acercó un poco y sin ganas :- parkinson ?? - preguntó esperando que la cabeza d e la prefecta de slytheryn se asomara , pero .... No era ella .... Era -.......................

Continuara .......

Nota : que tal este capitulo ?? Os gusto?? Como ya podeis ver hermione es celosisima jején

Se ha pasado con Kiara ?? Dadme vuestra opinión y dejadme un mensaje en el libro de visitas y me decis que os ha parecido .

¿ acepatara como amiga Hermione a Kiara ??

¿ que planea Draco Mlafoy ??  
¿¿ como será la noche de cumpleaños de Hermione ????

Lo sabremos ene l proximo capitulo dewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	9. Un regalo sucio

CAP -9- UN REGALO SUCIO :

**NOTA DE HERMI 16 :Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono , si no te sientes preparado para leerlo te recomiendo que no lo hagas .Llegó el capitulo que desarrolla la trama de este fan fic . Donde por fin veremos el sufrimiento de una chica que es sometida a ser ...**

**Sigue leyendo .....**

Hermione se dirigió hacia el sofá color crema poco a poco , lentamente , con pasao inseguro tenía una sensación rara dentro de si , como si fuera a ...

- Pansy ???- preguntó con la voz dudosa Hermione enfrente del sofá .

Una figura alta y oscura se levantó del sofá para darse la vuelta y dejar reflejar por las llamas , no era Pansy era un chico .

Era un joven que portaba una corbata color verde y una insignia de prefecto en la que se podía observar una serpiente plateada , el símbolo de Slitheryn , era Draco Malfoy .

- Malfoy , que haces tu aquí ? No debería estar Pansy Parkinson ??? - preguntó Hermione , la voz le temblaba aunque no quería mostrarse asustada , no con´él , no con Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy la observó de arriba abajo sin pestañear . Hermione , era hermosa , y aun al estar con esa túnica la resultaba realmente apetitosa . Hermione levantó la ceja .

- cambio de planes Granger , Pansy me ha cedido su turno y yo estoy encantado de cedérselo mientras pueda hacer el turno contigo .

Hermione lo miró , no le gustaba ese cambio , ni que Malfoy la mirara .

- pues a mi no me gusta estar contigo , pero que se va a hacer , bueno ahora tu a tu rollo y yo ala mío voy a pasar tarea…

Hermione ante la atenta mirada de Malfoy clavada en ella ,se sentó en uno de los sofás que daba a una mesita de mimbre y saco un pergamino .

- que vas a hacer Granger ??? -preguntó Malfoy , minutos después sentado en frente de Hermione con su mirada penetrante fija en ella.

La joven escribía con velocidad aunque casi no se paraba a pensar en lo que escribía por que entre la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella y la discusión con Kiara estaba totalmente desconcertada .

Cuando escuchó la pregunta de Malfoy levantó la cabeza .

- pues la tarea , yo no soy tan vaga como tu que no haces nada ...- contestó Hermione.

- ya veo .. Pero hay algunas que son mas inteligentes que tu no Granger ?? Eso es lo que te preocupa verdad??

Hermione se sintió descubierta , levantó la mirada hacia Malfoy a través del fuego :

- eso no es de tu incumbencia ....- contestó esta .

- ya lo se sangre sucia ,pero me interesa , que te crees?? ¿Que no me doy cuenta de los tremendos celos que tienes a Kiara Sousa desde que llegó ? - preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa irónica .

- yo no tengo celos de esa ! por que no tengo nada que envidiarle vale ???- contestó enfadada Hermione .

Malfoy se levantó y fue hacia ella lentamente , hermione lo miraba amenazante , y Malfoy se puso detrás de ella , tras el sofá color crema .

- yo no te comparo con ella , Granger , nadie se puede comparar con tigo , tu eres la única que puede enloquecer a un hombre ....

Hermione se sintió bastante incomoda , al sentir a Draco detrás suyo acariciando su cuello .

Apartó su mano y se puso d epie .

- pero que te crees ?! A mi no me interesa que tu pienses que valgo más que Kiara Sousa ! quien me interesa que crea eso es ...

Hermione se calló, un poco más y revela a Malfoy que ella y Harry se habían echo novios hoy mismo , eso no le interesaba …

- continua Granger ...- siseó Malfoy mirándola con lujuria - por que no dices que te interesa que sea tu novio Potter quien te vea más bella , mas atractiva , mas inteligente que Kiara Sousa ?- decía el rubio caminando hacia Hermione .

Hermione , retrocedió un poco , no quería estar tan cerca de Draco Malfoy .

- es tu novio verdad ?? - preguntó con maldad Draco Malfoy , fijándola con sus ojos plateados .

Hermione tragó saliva , aunque estaba un poco asustada , sacó su valentía Gryffindor y contestó con frialdad : si! y que ?!

Malfoy se rió , agarró el duro cojín del sofalito para aplastarlo seguidamente con sus fuertes dedos , bien fortalecidos por sus entrenamientos de quiditch .

- no te pones a pensar que tu novio desee a Sousa mas que a ti ??? - preguntó este mirándola con deseo .

Hermione se ofendió y saltó : - nunca ! Harry me ama !!! Y se que me desea aunque no hayamos echo nada !! - chilló Hermione - además no tengo que hablar de mi intimidad con tigo !

Malfoy fue hacia ella la agarró del brazo .- te desea tanto como yo a ti ?? - preguntó con una mirada que congelaba la sangre y que congeló la de Hermione por segundos , ya que se desprendió de él con fuerza y le gritó :

- mira rubio listillo , si yo no he tenido nada con Harry es por que yo no he querido así que no vengas a alardear que me deseas mas que mi novio ! - chilló esta .

Malfoy se rió a carcajada limpia , una risa maligna que Hermione odiaba .

- vaya me parece un poco increíble que una mujer como tu … con ese atractivo físico que me enloquece por completo no haya vivido una noche de pasión ....

Hermione frunció la ceja .- pues no Malfoy aún no la he vivido , pero pronto la viviré y será maravillosa por que con mi Harry será maravilloso ...- contestó esta sonriente .

Malfoy también sonreía , pero era una sonrisa de venganza , que ocultaba algo , abrió sus labios .

- o si Granger , la vivirás muy pronto te doy la razón pero no con tu querido potter ...- dijo desabrochando su túnica .

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos y retrocediendo poco a poco -.que dices ?? - tartamudeo la joven .

Malfoy iba detrás de ella con mirada lujuriosa y sin túnica .- lo que has escuchado Granger que va a ser muy pronto .. Quizás …. – Malfoy se detuvo por un instante , poniéndose el dedo en la frente como pensativo , miró a Hermione …

AHORA !!!

Malfoy dejó de dar pequeños pasos hasta Hermione para abalanzarse a correr tras ella, la joven al verlo saltar hacia ella corrió hacia la mesa ,allí estaba su varita.

Malfoy llegó antes y tumbó la mesa de una patada .

- mi varita ¡!!- chilló Hermione tratando cogerla , pero Malfoy fue más rápido y la echó al final de la sala .

- ven con papi Malfoy maldita sangre sucia !! - chilló Malfoy agarrándola de un pie , la mesa estaba tumbada .

- suéltame . ¡!Déjame Malfoy ¡!ya basta !!! - chilló Hermione desesperada - esto no es gracioso !!

- para mi tampoco es gracioso maldita!! así que párate quieta joder ! - malfoy le pegó un puñetazo en la boca a Hermione , le rompió el labio y esta calló tendida en el suelo .

Malfoy la cogió en brazos a peso, estaba muy fuerte , Hermione con un mano trataba de desprenderse del rubio mientras que con la otra tapaba su boca ensangrentada .

Malfoy la puso sobre el sofá color crema , y la paralizó con sus pies dando un fuerte rodillazo a las delicadas rodillas de Hermione .

- déjame por favor !! – decía débilmente Hermione ,su boca sangraba …

-que te crees tu que voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de violarte , de tener a la deseada Hermione Granger , tu estás loca !!!???- siseó divertido Malfoy .

- soy la novia de harry , por favor déjame ¡! yo quiero vivir esto con el ¡por favor !ten piedad de mi!! - susurraba llorando asustada al ver y sentir como las manos sucias de Malfoy sobaban sus ropas y desabrochaban su túnica .

Hermione, nunca pensó que rogaría clemencia a un Slitheryn y menos a un Malfoy , pero un miedo la paralizo el cuerpo , era el terror mas grande que nunca había sentido , lo que le fuera a pasar a continuación la aterraba …

- eso me ha gustado… ver como la novia de Potter , una sangre sucia como tú. a la que he odiado durante todos estos años de mi vida en este colegio , me pide clemencia .. aja jaj

Hermione lloraba .- por favor ....- decía con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas aun no era muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando .

- estoy soñando , o no ?? Quiero que sea un sueño ! Quiero estar en la sala común con harry , con Ron.. incluso con Kiara ¡! pero de veras no estoy soñando en verdad Malfoy está desprendiéndose de mi túnica y se esta riendo como loco encima mío , dañando mis rodillas ?

- por eso mismo quiero tenerte Granger , quiero tenerte antes que Potter , no quiero que Potter te haga suya antes que yo … voy a hacer sufrir a ti y a él jajaja esta será mi gran venganza .

Dicho esto malfoy se apoderó del cuello de Hermione , esta trató de tirarle del pelo , pero Malfoy la agarró de las muñecas y le clavó las uñas en ellas haciéndole una herida .

Después se apoderó de su boca , y metió su lengua para que explorara las intimidades de Hermione Granger , el sabor de sus besos , el olor de su saliva .

Sintió el aroma de Potter , sintió que esos labios los había besado ya él y eso lo lleno de rabia .

- Maldito Potter - bramó sacándose su camisa de golpe y dejando ver sus pectorales pálidos .

Hermione lo observó inmovilizada , y pudo apreciar algo en la piel de este , era algo oscuro una marca , un tatuaje era ...

- la marca tenebrosa !!! - chilló Hermione mientras Malfoy mordía salvaje su cuello .- mortífago !!! Suéltame - Hermione quería safarse más de él que antes , estaba aterrada y enojada .

- Si soy un mortífago ejeje … Como mi familia ¿ no era de suponer ? - preguntó orgulloso Malfoy tocando la marca tenebrosa de su brazo .

- te enorgullece ser un miserable esclavo de Voldemort ??? Das asco ...- dijo Hermione con repulsión en sus palabras .

Mafoy la golpeó haciendo que Hermione profiriera un gritito agudo .

- no nombres a mi señor maldita sangre sucia y vamos a acabar con esto ya !!! - chilló enfadado Malfoy sacando la camisa de Hermione y su falda , la había dejado en ropa interior .

Hermione ya no quería llorar quería safarse de él , no podía rendirse era una Gryffindor .

- que no !!! Que no !!!! Déjame maldito mortífago , no quiero , te vas a arrepentir noooooo!!!

Chillaba desesperada esta , Malfoy la sostenía , el ya estaba en boxers .

. - estate quieta , ya !!! - malfoy le arrancó el sostén , la cogió de sus pecho .

- no me toques ! me das asco cretino suéltame !!! Joder !!! Que no !- estaba desesperada cada vez más , veía mas cerca el momento final , la iba a violar .

Sintió terror puro cuando Malfoy empezó a reírse al abrir de par en par sus piernas , y acercar su cuerpo más a ella .

- no! lo va a hacer ¡! lo va a hacer por favor necesito ayuda ¡!Harry ven por favor estoy asustada Harry no noooooooo , que se esta quitando sus boxers no quiero mirar - pensaba Hermione tapando su cara inmovilizada .

Malfoy , con su miembro en alto y con su varita en mano susurró algo , seguramente un hechizo anticonceptivo o similar , arranco las braguitas de Hermione esta se desesperó , era su única oportunidad de escapar y calló de él sofá desnuda .

- que no !!! Suéltame maldito mortifago !! No quiero harry !!! Ayúdame por favor Harry no Harry !! –Hermione lloraba por los suelos, Malfoy la alcanzó y la puso en posición para penetrarla .Completamente abierta de piernas , Malfoy empezó a colocarse , su miembro erecto rozaba los labios vaginales de esta , estaba fría estremecida en el frío suelo .

Malfoy miró con aspecto triunfal a Hermione avanzando hacia ella : - soy un Malfoy y obtengo lo que quiero, te he vencido Granger y a ti también Potter , aquí acaba todo ....- y en un susurró , Malfoy la penetró desvirgando la inocencia de la chica , que cerró los ojos y sintió el dolor mas horrendo que puede sentir alguien , metió un alarido a su vez , mientras que la sangre y un grito agudo se apoderaban de la sala , a la luz de la noche .

-----

En la habitación de los chicos Harry se despertó del tirón , una punzada le había dado en su cicatriz por una décima de segundo y el corazón le brincó se despertó agitado , encendió la luz .

Hermione ??? - se dijo preocupado .

--------

En la sala de los prefectos , se vivía una situación en el suelo pésima , al ver a una muchacha de quince años en el día de su cumpleaños tumbada en el suelo , abierta de piernas con un muchacho rubio dentro de ella , meneando rítmicamente sus caderas al son de cada envestida .

La cara de Hermione era pálida, estaba sin poder reaccionar , ni chillar , nada , nada le importaba , solo sentía el dolor de aquel muchacho mortífago que la estaba usando , que la estaba haciendo suya , de ese dolor que sentía de esa repulsión tan grande .

La cara del muchacho era todo lo contrario que la de Hermione , el malvado chico gemia de placer en cada envestida de tener a Hermione Granger en sus brazos , y poder disfrutarla …

- no sabes cuanto estoy disfrutando de este momento Granger , .- decía entre gemidos y risas Malfoy .- potter nunca va a poder desvirgarte ya , ya no podrá hacerte vivir esa primera vez tan especial jajajaja ....

Hermione con la boca abierta no articulaba sonido alguno , no quería contestar estaba demasiado ida , demasiado impactada , como si esto no le estuviera ocurriendo a ella , como si ese desgraciado no hubiera poseído su cuerpo , su niñez , su inocencia …

Minutos después un grandioso gemido de placer dio a entender a Hermione que Malfoy se había venido ya , había llegado al climax y notó relajarse el miembro dentro de su intimidad .

- que pare ya , que acabe ya esto por favor , ya .... - pensaba Hermione .

Definitivamente , Malfoy se había venido y ya había acabado . Salió de ella con brusquedad, con la mirada de placer en su cara reflejada , cerró las piernas de Hermione .

- ya está Granger , acabé ... Y no sabes lo satisfecho que me encuentro - susurró el prefecto poniéndose su ropa hábilmente .

Hermione estaba demasiado dolorida para levantarse y matar a Malfoy que era lo que deseaba , ni tan siquiera para gatear hasta el fondo de la sala a coger su varita . Solo dirigió una fría mirada a Malfoy y le susurró :

- tienes mi cuerpo , ... Pero nunca tendrás mi alma .... - susurró esta .

Malfoy ya vestido se agachó y la agarró del cuello con dureza casi ahogándola :  
- querida sangre sucia , ni se te ocurra contar a nadie , y menos a Potter lo que ha ocurrido esta noche y tampoco que soy un mortífago , por que lo lamentarás ....

Hermione lo miró asustada .

Malfoy sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta , Hermione con la mano en su cuello lo observaba espantada :

- piensa que soy mortífago Granger y que puedo hacer que mi señor mate a tu querido Harry .. Además de que ... Puedo tenerte más veces ....

A Heermione se le congeló el corazón , a caso habrían mas veces , no lo quería ni pensar .

Malfoy lanzó un beso al aire y dijo con su típico guiño de ojo maligno : - feliz cumpleaños Granger ....

Y en la oscuridad y dejando allí ala joven en el suelo despareció ne la noche Draco Malfoy , dejando allí a Hermione sola , en su turno de noche y soleada por las llamas del fuego .

Tocaron las campanadas , eran las doce en punto , ya no era su cumpleaños , y e sus quince años había experimentado la peor humillación de su vida . Ser violada por tu peor ene migo .

- y ahora que voy a hacer !! No puedo hacer nda esta todoe cho , pero tampoco puedo hablar nada - hermione trataba de pensar que hacer estaba tan ida tan confundida , el miedo era patente en todo momento - tengo que decirselo a Harry !!! Pero si se lo digo Malfoy me volverá a violar no!!!

Hermione empezó a llorar desesperada , estaba muerta de miedo tras haber sido violada hace unos minutos ahora Draco Malfoy le dava miedo , mucho miedo .

Cogió su túnica y se la pasó por encima y trato de levantarse , sollozaba de la rabia , del miedo , de la impotencia .

Poco a poco se puso en pie , tenia qe ducharse tenia que desinfectar su cuerpo de aquel hombre .

Al llegar al cabo de un minuto hasta la bañera de los prefectos donde dormía el cuadro d ela sirena , se lanzó al agua hundida .

- estoy sucia !! Sucia !! Me ha destrozado la vida por dios !!! Harry , Harry !! Que voy a hacer por dios !! Tengo miedo Harry !!! No Harry !! Nooooo !!! - hermione lloraba amargamente .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry en la habitación en medio de la penumbra no podía dormir , algo habñia pasado lo intuía pero no sabía el que ....

Ron al notar la pequeña luz de la lamparita de Harry , se despertó y observó a su amigo que estaba pensativo .

- Harry que pasa ??? - preguntó Ron con los ojos medio dormidos .

Harry lo observó :- hermione Ron , estoy preocupado por ....- empezó a decir Harry , Ron lo calló con un bostezo .

- hay Harry peleas de gatas , por un chico , celos estúpidos femeninos , ya verás que todo se solucionará ... Duérmete ahora ...

Ron se tapó de nuevo y empezó de nuevo a roncar , Harry se calmó un poco , en el fonde sabía que eso no era lo que le preocupaba , no era eso ... No eran las diferencias de Hermione y Kiara era otra cosa ...

- el que ? - se preguntó este . Suspiró , - mejor me duermo ....

------------------------------

El día se presentó nublado , triste , frío , Harry y Ron ya vestidos iban escaleras abajo hasta la sala común , se e4ncontraron con una triste Kiara por el cruce de escaleras .

Harry estaba nervioso , quería ver a hermione , saber como estaba , aunque también le inquietaba que esta siguiera enfadada y le lanzara algo a la cabeza .

- buenos días Kiara dormiste bien ?' - preguntó atento ron .Kiara sonrió :

- bueno mejor que ayer ...- Kiara estaba aún triste por la pelea con Hermione .

- vamos rápido Hermioen ya abrá vuelto de su turno de noche - dijo harry tragando saliva .

Ron se rio .- presiento que debe estar de mal humor , asi que cuidado , sobretodo cuidado tu Kiara ...- alertó Ron .

- normla estar soportando a Pansy Parkinsson toda la noche , tiene valor ..- argumentó harry ...- mirada es´tá en frented e la puerta del retrato .

Hermione estaba al lado del retrato de la dama gorda , de espaldas y muy quieta , tenía el pelo muy alborotado .

Harry , Ron y Kiara se miraron y fueron hacia ella , con un poco d emiedo , estaría Hermione dispuesta a atacar cuando se acercaran ??

Harry le tocó con sus dos dedos en la espalda susurrando : Heermione somos nosotros , sigues enfadada ? - preguntó con voz aguda harry.

La joven prefecta al escuchar la voz de Harry se giró hacia el .Harry se asombró un poco , la joven tenía la cara muy pálida , una pequeña herida en los labios , fresca pero curada caseramente , una expresion de profunda tristeza bañaba sus ojos color castaño que ocultaban un brillo cesante pero extraño .

- hola ..- susurró esta débilmente .

Continuara ........................

**Nota de la autora : **bien , a partir de ahora es cuando vamos a ver el sufrimiento de Hermione, en el fondo un sufrimiento que lo padecen todas aquellas chicas que han sido maltratadas , violadas , acosadas y abusadas sexualmente .Vuelvo a repetir , que quiero transmitir este dolor en este fic , va por todas aquellas que lo han sufrido en carne propias , Hasta el próximo capítulo . Dejen reviews por favor ... Y denme opiniones diversas gracias .....

HERMI16

Mi web : www.totallyhyhr.es.vg

Mis otros fics h/hr: el colmo de un soltero: el mocho y la mujer .

Hp y el amor verdadero .

Slash .

Amor en luna llena.

Reviews please , bye.


	10. lidiando con la verdad

**CAP - 10 - LIDIANDO CON LA REALIDAD **

**- Que te pasa Hermione ? Estás pálida ! Y .. Esos arañazos y golpes ?! - preguntó Harry agarrando el rostro dolorido de Hermione . La joven se apartó de él con velocidad tapando su cara con una mano .**

**- que le ha pasado ?? - preguntó también Ron sorprendido . Kiara la miraba seria pero sin hablar .**

**- hermione por que te apartas que ha pasado ¿¿ - insistió Harry . Hermione se paró en seco y miró sus ojos verdes , una lágrima calló de sus ojos .**

**- yo .. Harry me pelee eso es ... Con Parkinson y nos peguemos y todo ..- susurró hermione en un hilo de voz .**

**Hermione giró la cara a Harry no podía mirarlo a los ojos .**

**- esa Parkinson .. - dijo Harry enfadado. La observó inquieto .**

**- hermione , sigues enfadada como ayer ? - preguntó Ron con cierto pudor .**

**Hermione observó impávida a Ron y después a Kiara , La joven estaba seria .**

**- no , no estoy enfadada ron .. Me pasé lo se ... - dirigió una fría mirada a Kiara .**

**- lo siento ...- dijo Hermione .**

**La prefecta , no es que de la noche a la mañana decidiera llevarse bien con Kiara sino que prefería no tener mas rollos malos , ya que lo que le había pasado era suficiente .**

**- disculpada ...- susurró la morena con la mirada deslumbrante .**

**- vajamos ? - preguntó Harry agarrando la mano de Hermione delicadamente , la notó áspera , agarrotada ....**

**Hermione asintió y salió con los demás hacia el gran comedor .**

**- " que me pasa? Por que tengo miedo de ir al gran comedor ? Por que esto me está afectando más de lo que esperaba ? Por que siento un nudo en mi garganta recorrer fríamente mi cuerpo al pensar en que voy a ver a ese desgraciado ... No quiero verlo , no quiero llegar al gran comedor ...." - pensaba Hermione . Kiara la observaba con atención .**

**Llegaron al gran comedor , estaba lleno de gente , pasaron hacia allá con paso decidido , menos Hermione . La joven avanzaba agarrada a Harry , le temblaba la mano , no queria mirar a la mesa de las serpientes , pero había alguien de esa mesa que la miraba atentamente , con la vista plateada recorriendo su ser .**

**- te pasa algo Herm ? - preguntó Harry anotar un temblor cuando se sentaron , de su novia , estaba blanca e incluso amarillenta .**

**- se descargó tanto ayer que esta echa polvo hoy ejje - burló Ron .**

**Hermione lo miró con astinación y Ron se calló la boca .**

**- hermione luego hemos de hablar de lo de ayer de acuerdo ?? - preguntó con afirmación Harry a Hermione que estaba en su nube .**

**- de acuerdo . Contestó esta tras reaccionar con un manotazo de Ron , que la hizo dar un vote .**

**Empezaron a desayunar , Hermione no levantaba la cabeza del plato , estaba tan mal tan sumergida en su interior ... Necesitaba ver que l estaban observando y comprobar que Malfoy la observaba ... Con el rabillo del ojo observó un poco y no se equivocaba ...**

**Draco Malfoy , junto a Crabbe y Goyle miraban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor ,la miraba a ella , tenia una cara de felicidad absoluta , la devoraba , en ese instante Hermione sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo , se sintió asqueada , empezó a recordar ...**

**Flash Back )**

**_- al fin eres mia Granger , no sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerte esto ...- gemía Draco entre embestidas . Hermione debajo suya estaba sudada , lloraba ._**

**_- detente por favor ... Ya basta , ya basta ...._**

**/fin flash back )**

**- hermione !!! - era Harry la llamaba mientras que la agitaba un poco para que le contestara .**

**- que pasa ??!!! - preguntó Hermione dejando de imaginar y apartando la mirada de el slitheryn .**

**- estabas mirando a la mesa de slitherynn - susurró Kiara . **

**Hermione no tuvo ni ganas de hablar mal a Kiara , por que encima tenía razón esta vez .. Solo la miró con seriedad .**

**- miraba a Pansy ..- mintió Hermione .**

**Harry y Ron se miraron , que le pasa a Hermione , se preguntaban los jóvenes , Kiara miraba con desconfianza .**

**- bueno vayamos hacia la clase de encantamientos - propuso Ron .**

**Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a EA clase que por desgracia tenían con los slitheryn . **

**La clase fue bastante aburrida , sobretodo para la inteligente Hermione , la joven no levantó la mano , raro en ella .**

**- que raro estará enferma ? - se preguntaban todos .**

**Por suerte para Gryffindor , Kiara contestaba todo y así ganaban puntos para su casa .**

**- como que no has contestado nada hermione estas enferma o que ??? - preguntaba RON .**

**Hermione no quería contestar : hay ron dejame ya quieres ! - se defendió esta posando una mano en su frente .**

**Ron bufó , Harry la calmó .**

**- vayamos hacia pociones ....**

**Snape al verlos llegar les mando hacer una poción e grupo .**

**- bien ... - susurraba con maldad - hareis una poción en grupos de 4 ....**

**Harry , Ron , hermione y Kiara se juntaron del tirón , Snape los fijó con su mirada oscura .**

**- de eso nada ... Sousa , Granger ustedes dos irán con Parkinson y Malfoy ..- ordenó SNASPE a las chicas .**

**- potter y weasly con Crabbe y Goyle .. Ya pueden empezar ....- susurró este .**

**Hermione sintió un gran peso en su estómago al saber que le tocaba ir con Malfoy .**

**La joven junto a Kiara , que tampoco era su predilección se acercó a la mesa de los prefectos de slitheryn .**

**- que asco compartir trabajo con vosotras dos ...- susurró desafiante Pansy al ver a estas dos .**

**Kiara le sonrió torcidamente , sin acobardarse , pero Hermione se limitó a agachar la cabeza , se temía que sentar a la derecha de Malfoy.**

**E joven sonrió para así ... Mirándola fijamente .pensamiento de ....**

**Draco : otra vez frente a ella , frente a Granger ,,, aun siento el tacto de su piel , su olor a lavanda , su pureza que ,e robé .... **

**Hermione : lo tengo aquí al lado ... No puede ser , estoy totalmente ida , no lo puedo mirar , no quiero recordar nada por dios , me esta mirando ,estoy segura me mira .. Que pensara ???**

**La contestación que dio Kiara a Pansy sacó a estos dos de sus secretos pensamientos .**

**- no tuviste bastante con la pelea que tuviste ayer con mi compañera hermione que la dejaste marcada y todo ? Mira que morado tiene ...- dijo Kiara señalando a Hermione .**

**A esta se le encogió el corazón no había sido Pansy , sino Draco , que diría Pansy ahora , Draco la miró con fiereza por ser descubierto .**

**- yo ??? Que di ...- empezó a quejarse Pansy , Draco la detuvo .**

**- si Parkinson , tu me contaste que te peleaste en el turno con la sangre sucia ..-**

**Draco la miró significativamente , Kiara miraba la cara blanca de Hermione .**

**Esta entendió .**

**- pues no , no tuve suficiente , me pelee poquito , no sangre sucia ?? A que no fue para tanto ...¿¿¿- preguntó Pansy siguiendo el juego a Draco .**

**Hermione la observó , también observó con el rabillo del ojo a Draco , este por debajo de la mesa le pegó un pellizco .,**

**- eh si , si ....- contestó - déjate de tonterias Parkinson y empecemos - finalizó la Gryffindor .**

**Malfoy la soltó satisfecho , Pansy rio , y Kiara miró a estos tres con absoluta desconfianza .,**

**-aquie pasa algo raro - pensaba Kiara .**

**- veo que no ha dicho nada a nadie , asi me gusta ...- pensaba Malfoy .**

**- pansy lo sabe¿¿¿ este es el fin ... Esta lagarta estará gloriosa al saber que este cretino me ha .... Joder .... - pensaba Hermione .**

**- jodete maldita pájara , eso por ir de lista te lo merecías ...- pensaba Pansy .**

**La clase finalizó , fue una clase tensa .Harry no entendía por que Hermione estaba tan rara , tan distante .**

**- que le pasará ? -preguntó Harry a Ron cuando salían de pociones .**

**Ron miró a Hermione , se acercaba cabizbaja seguida de Kiara que la miraba pensativa , como tratando de averiguar el gato encerrado que se estaba cociendo en sus sesos .**

**- harry yo creo que es por lo de ayer , será mejor que hables con ella a solas y ya sabes ... Unos arrumacos , unos cariñitos , y unas palabras de amor y todo resuelto ! - contestó Ron .**

**Harry sonrió : es cierto esta noche hablaré con ella ... Le diré que ella es la única y que Kiara es solo una amiga , que Kiara interesa a Ron pero a mi no .. Si eso aré ! - pensó Harry .**

**- subimos a la sala común antes de la comida ? - preguntó Ron cuando estaban los 4 frente a frente .**

**- vale - contestaron , Harry y Kiara .Hermione se limitó a asentir .**

**Fueron a comer , minutos después , el comedor estaba lleno y los ánimos seguían por los suelos.**

**Ginny Weasly , miraba enfurruñada a Kiara, ya que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry y sospechaba que Kiara intentara ligárselo .**

**- Kiara este finde , te toca a ti turnos de noche'?? -preguntó Ron sirviendose la comida .**

**Kiara con su sonrisa , habitual lo miró : - si , me tocara este finde y la semana que viene le toca a hermione - contestó .**

**- otra vez a Hermione ? - preguntó Harry .**

**- si Harry...- susurró Hermione - me tocará turno de noche justo el día de Halloween ... Que fastidio ..- susurró esta .**

**- ya te han dicho con quien prefecto te toca? - preguntó interesada Kiara a Hermione .**

**-no lo se aún ...- contestó Hermione con frialdad . **

**- pues yo si lo se , por que le toca conmigo .... - dijo una voz que arrastraba las sílabas detrás de ellos .**

**El corazón de hermione dio un vuelco , y se congeló : - es el - pensó .**

**- malfoy ....- susurró Harry al ver al rubio , detrás de la silla de Hermione , esta no pestañeaba , Kiara la observaba dubitativa .**

**- que desgracia que me toque turno de noche con la sangre sucia esta ... De Granger .... - dijo asqueado Malfoy , aparentemente .**

**- te aseguro que ella estará mas asqueada que tu Malfoy ... Bien podría estar con su novio en la fiesta de Halloween - defendió Kiara .**

**- me lo has quitado de la boca , Kiara , gracias ! - dijo Harry .**

**Malfoy los miró , su cara e constorsionó y observó a Hermione , con dureza, solo pudo ver su pelo , ya que su cabeza estaba gacha .**

**- que no me mire a los ojos por favor ...- suplicaba Hermione en sus adentros . ****Esa sensación era tremendamente molesta para ella.**

**- es cierto muy cierto , que la sangre sucia esta prefiere estar con su novio , pero no va a ser así sangre sucia no vas a poder estar con el cara rajada .... - empezó a decir Malfoy y con disimulo apretó su mano en el hombro de Hermione esta se estremeció y abrió los ojos de par en par .Un cubito de hielo pareció posarse en su garganta .**

**- pírate Malfoy y deja de molestar !!! - gritó enojado Ron .**

**Malfoy miró a los 4 , uno a uno , con especial odio a Hermione y se fue paso a paso .**

- **hermione , como es que te odia tanto Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Kiara a Hermione.**

**Sus ojos verdes fijos en la prefecta.**

**Hermione sacó fuerza de flaqueza de donde pudo .**

- **no lo se Sousa , no lo se …**

**CONTINUARÁ …**

**N/A : OLA A TODOS SIENTO LA TARDANZA , PERO ES QUE MI ORDENADOR SE MURI" , PRO AL FIN VUELVO A ESCRIBIR ,MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS , BESITOSSSSS**

**DEJAD REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

**HERMI17**


	11. Desespero

CAP- 11 – DESESPERO:

- NOOOO, SUÉLTAME YA! DÉJAME ENPAZ PORFAVOR!! NOO!!

Una chica de cabellos castaños ondulados , chillaba desesperadamente .

Estaba en una estancia de color verde esmeralda , con llamas por todas partes , la vista estaba nublada y algo encima de ella se movía frenéticamente y se mancillaba su cuerpo , su pureza …

Un cuerpo de hombre , abrasante , lleno de asco de ira , de odio … ese cuerpo le hacía daño , penetraba en sus intimidades , desgarraba su tacto …

La estaban violando , la castaña lloraba y sudaba , estaba a punto de deshidratarse … ella miraba al rostro de su torturador , quería chillarle otra vez que parara que dejara su dermis y su alma enpaz … pero no veía su rostro alpino …. Pero ella , sabía que el era : Malfoy .

- POR FAVOR!BASTA YA! DÉJAME YA! PARA POR PIEDAD!- lloraba ella con dolor y desgarre , no podía mas estaba muriendo de sufrimiento …

Este reía encima suyo , mientras sus piernas eran dobladas y sus rótulas golpeadas con fuerza .

-nunca … serás mía , para toda la eternidad … jajajaja

Una penetración grave la resquebrajó , Hermione chilló como un aullido mientras su vista se nublaba , y entre el fuego , vio una figura conocida .

Un pelo negro alborotado , unos ojos verde como esmeraldas en constracto de luz … Harry , su Harry …

-HARRY! – chilló ella horrorizada , Harry la estaba viendo y estaba allí , parado y tranquilo .

Draco rió burlón .

- payasa … mira bien y verás quien está a su lado …

Hermione hizo fuerza a su visión y vio una figura oscura a su lado , en las sombras … se dio la vuelta y la reconoció .

Kiara Sousa , su enemiga … la chica de los mismos ojos verdes que Harry y cabello moreno como el ébano , estaba con él … se lo había quitado , reían, disfrutaban … de mientras ella era ultrajada …

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Hermione chilló con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones , mientras alguien la balanceaba .

-HERMIONE!! HERMIONE!!!

Hermione daba golpes en todos los lados .

- déjame Malfoy!! Dejame de una vez noo!! – chillaba ella , tirando las almohadas.

Lavender Brown chilló y Parvati Patil , ayudaba a Kiara a parar a Hermione .

Hermione al fin abrió los ojos .

- sueltame puta!- chilló Hermione a kiara .

- estúpida Granger! – se quejó Parvati – encima que Kiara te ayuda …�

Hermione se quedó mirando con desconfianza a la chica de los ojos verdes , que solo la miraba autista …

Hermione aún recordaba lo que estaba soñando y como Harry estaba con ella , abrazados.

- tu y Harry …- susurró Hermione .

- fue un sueño , Hermione …- dijo Kiara – lavender le puedes traer agua porfavor?

Lavender se levantó de su cama y corrió a buscar agua .

Hermione lloraba débilmente , agarrada a su almohada .

- que te ha pasado Hermione ¿ es malfoy? Que te ha dicho? Que te ha hecho? – preguntó ella muy seria .

Hermione miró a Kiara , mordiéndose los labios con ira y repulsión .

- a mi no me pasa nada! Solo estaba soñando déjame empaz!!!

Hermione apartó a Kiara .

Kiara insistió.

- pero Hermione .,.. tu …

- QUE ME DEJES EMPAZ DE UNA VEZ JODER!!- chilló Hermione .

En esos momentos , Harry y Ron llegaban a la habitación , Lavender los había avisado.

- que ha pasado? – preguntó Ron en calzonas .

Harry fue directo a Hermione y Kiara se apartó .

Hermione se echó en los brazos de harry llorando como una posesa .

- Harry!! Harry mi amor no me dejes sola nunca! Prométeme que nunca te separarás de mi lado!

Harry estaba súper confundido , miró a Ron que estaba peor que él y miró a Kiara que estaba impávida en sus sitio.

Hermione lloraba en su regazo y Harry la apretaba contra él .

- pero que bobadas dices Hermione? Yo nunca te voy a dejar mi amor – dicho eso la apretó contra su cuerpo protector.

- NO NO ESTÁS ¡ YO SE QUE NO ESTÁS! NO PUEDES AYUDARME MI AMOR NOOO!!!

Hermione estaba desquebrajada del pánico , temblaba , sudaba , estaba pálida …

Ron y Harry la echaron en la cama , cuando una panda de curiosos empezaban a entrar.

- llamemos a Mcgongall !!- dijo Harry asustado.

- Si voy yo!- se ofreció Ron , pero Kiara lo detuvo a la vez que echaba a los alumnos de allí.

Fue hacia Harry .

- no … solo es una crisis de ansiedad … con un hechizo que se ,se calmara y se dormirá …

Kiara recitó el conjuro , haciendo que Hermione se fuera debilitando hasta caer dormida .

Harry estaba acongojado , mientras la abrazaba .

- que te pasa Hermione? –preguntó el chico , mientras besaba su frente con preocupación -. Que te ahce daño mi amor?

Harry se quedó abrazándola .

Lavender y Parvati estaban calladas en sus camas sin decir nada .

- harry quédate con ella … si eso me voy yo a la habitación de los chicos …

- okas .

Ron besó en la mejilla a Hermione y a Kiara , que estaba seria , y se fue de allí.

Un minuto después , Kiara pasó su cortina , mientras seguía mirando a Hermione .

Hermione estaba tan tierna así dormida … parecía una niña , inocente y pura , su Hermione .., una Hermione que no reconocía … que le pasaba a su amada?

Meciéndola con cariño , Harry se durmió .

Pero Kiara no podía dormir , y en la noche se levantó de su cama para mirar a Hermione y Harry …

Pasó una mano por el pelo de Hermione , su compañera prefecta , la chica que no la soportaba …

Kiara derramó una lagrimita .

- algo muy fuerte te ha pasado Hermione y yo averiguaré que es….- dijo en un susurro muy seria …

Luego miró a Harry y le tocó la frente , rozando con la llema de sus dedos la famosa cicatriz.

- me alegro mucho de haber venido a Hogwarts Harry , te he buscado durante años … - la chica derramó otra lágrima , acompañada de una sonrisa escueta .

- te quiero mucho , hermano …

CONTINUARÁ …

N/A: Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo!lo siento es que tengo muchos fics que atender nsorry!!! Si , habeis leido bien , HERMANO ..,. jejeje Kiara es hermana de Harry jeje por lo tanto cuñada de Hermione jejeje .

En fin:

- que pasará con hermione?

- Se enterara kiara del secreto de hermione?

- Y harry?

- Que ará draco …

PROMETO ACTUALIZAR ANTES , GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO MAS DE VUESTRA PARTE!!!

GRACIASS….


	12. En boca cerrada no entran moscas?

CAP12- EN BOCA CERRADA NO ENTRAN …. MOSCAS?

Era de día de nuevo , y seguían las clases en Hogwarts .

Hermione , removía su taza de cereales con leche atontadamente , sus ojos miel llenos de sueño y un rojo brillante .

Harry estaba muy preocupado por su novia , no entendía lo que estaba pasando , Hermione había cambiado tanto …

Kiara miraba a Harry y a Hermione , la chica de los ojos verdes tenía una expresión dolorosa cuando veía a su hermano.

- harry come algo …- dijo Kiara cogiendo la mano de Harry.

- No me apetece Kiara , déjalo …

Kiara miró a Ron , y este entendió ya que tragó su comida .

- harry que hermione no coma no significa que hagas como ella …

- pues me da igual � - dijo Harry cabezón mirando a su novia que seguía en las nubes.

Hermione , al ver que todos la miraban miró hacía ellos.

- que pasa?- preguntó.

- Me vas a decir de una buena vez que es lo que te pasa ¿- preguntó Harry.

- No me pasa nada …

- HERMIONE NO ME ARTES! NO ME ENGAÑES!- bramó Harry , dando un golpe en la mesa.

Todo el gran comedor se los quedaron mirando.

Hermione , se levantó muy enfadada y se fue del gran comedor .

- Harry eres idiota! No entiendes nada!!

La chica se fue llorando .

Harry iba a seguirla pero Ron se lo impedió.

- tendrá la regla , déjala …

Kiara miró por primera vez en su vida mal a Ron .

- tu que opinas de esto Harry? – preguntó Kiara .

- como quieres que lo sepa¿ - preguntó este de mal humor .

Kiara , no dijo nada mas y comió su emparedado de frutas silvestres.

……………..

Hermione lloraba aturdida , en dirección a clase de transformaciones con Mcgonagall .

- Harry es tonto! El no entiende nada!!- corría ella , mientras iba pegada a la pared lloriqueando su desgracia .

- KYAA!

Alguien la había cogido de la túnica y de un golpe la tiró dentro de un aula vacía .

Hermione , adolorida levantó la cabeza , para verlo … a él .

Rubio , alto y poderoso , con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia , era Draco Malfoy.

- quieres dejar de aullar como una perra por todas las paredes del colegio? – preguntó malvadamente – la gente está sospechando algo por tu insensibilidad …

- Malfoy…- logró articular Hermione .

Aunque Draco sonreía , en el fondo su sonrisa era de ira y odio .

Pegó una fuerte y brutal patada en el vientre de Hermione que la hizo sangrar por la boca.

- KYA!!!- chilló ella .

Draco le dio un puñetazo en la boca haciéndole saltar una muela para que se callara.

- NO CHILLES NI LLORES ZORRA! ERES UNA SANGRE SUCIA Y UNA PUTA!!

- ME HACES DAÑOO DÉJAME!!

Draco estaba furioso .

- que te deje? – se mordió el labio y pegó una patada en los genitales de ella – QUE TE DEJE?!! POTTER ESTÁ SOSPECHANDO POR TU CULPA PUTA ¡!NO QUIERO QUE EL LO SEPA!!

Un manotazo en la cabeza estampándola contra el suelo .

Hermione sangraba , estaba magrullada .

- yo no se lo he dicho a nadie!! LO JURO!!

- A nadie?estas segura?!! Yo creo que Kiara Sousa también sospecha algo …

Draco abrió las piernas de Hermione , sacando sus pantis .

- NOO ¡! OTRA VEZ MAS NO!! LO RUEGO!!

La chica se aterró , no entraba en su cabeza que Draco la violara de nuevo .

El chico sacó sus braguitas , rompiéndolas y metió la cabeza en los labios vaginales de ella , mientras lamía y mordía su clítoris .

- KYAAA!!! NOOOO!!- lloraba Hermione , mientras Draco lamía su intimidad .

Draco se relamió , minutos después , con burla .

- no te gusta? Eso quiere decir que prefieres chupar tu eh? Ejejeje niña mala… bueno ..- Draco se sacó el cinturón y se bajó pantalones y calzoncillos , dejando ver su firme y erecto pene hacia la chica- así aprenderás que has de estar mas calladita …

- NO QUIERO!! NOOO NOOO

Pero sus alaridos se vieron callados cuando Draco a la fuerza metió el miembro en su boca .

Agarró a la chica por los pelos , con fuerza.

- y ahora chupala bien y hazme una buena paja si no quieres quedarte sin pelos zorra .,… chúpala ….QUE LA CHUPES!!!

Hermione lloraba del miedo , mientras Draco empujaba su cabeza a sus caderas y tiraba del pelo con fuerza .

- ohhhh siiii …. Eres una buena zorrita …- draco gemía con gusto , mientras la lagrimosa Hermione subía y bajaba con su boca

Draco sentía que se iba a venir en la boca de la chica y ansioso por hacerla mas daño , se retiró veloz con un guantazo en la cara de esta.

- KYA!

Ella calló al suelo , entonces Draco pudo abrirla de piernas veloz y penetrarla.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Hermione chilló agudamente , el dolor era insoportable, la estaban desgarrando de nuevo .

Las embestidas fueron brutales , tan brutales que la poca virginidad de la chica se estendió por el suelo en un charquito de sangre.

Draco se corrió dentro de ella .

- ohhhhh…- el chico se retiró- un buen polvo antes de entrar a clase ejejje que bien me ha ido …

Hermione se quedó allí , muerta de asco y dolor.

Draco se rió a carcajadas mientras se reponía y salía de allí.

Hermione lloró desconsolada , mientras se arrancaba sus atuendos .

- estoy sucia!! Soy una ramera!! Me han vuelto a usar!! Noo no quiero vivir noo!!

Hermione se levantó y corrió de allí .

Pasó por distintos atajos para llegar a la sala común de gryffindor , y se metió en la ducha .

Se lavó y se desinfectó casi arrancándose la dermis de cuajo .

El dolor era muy grande , mas grande que la mancha de su impureza .

El corazón sangraba , se formaba una necrosis que hacia que las ganas de vivir se extinguieran en su alma .

Con el pijama puesto , la chica lanzó al fuego su uniforme , donde las cenizas se lo consumieron .

Hermione siguió llorando , esta vez silenciosamente frente al fuego .

Alguien detrás suyo , la observaba con fijación .

- por que quemas tu uniforme? – preguntó escuetamente .

Hermione , reconoció la voz de Kiara , pero estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no podía girarse para replicar a la morena .

- draco Malfoy tiene que ver con esto? – preguntó ella .

Eso heló a Hermione , Kiara sospechaba algo , como Draco había dicho antes.

Tenía que quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza , no dejar que la describiera … si Kiara la descubriera , que la haría draco?

La chica se estremeció , mientras rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos su cara maltratada .

- que haces aquí?

- No has contestado mi pregunta …

Hermione se calló , buscó una respuesta , tenía que encontrarla! Era la mejor alumna de Howgart! … o tal vez la segunda ?�

- no te importa … y si me lo permites me encuentro mal , vete …

Kiara dio unos pasos , pero no hacia Hermione , sino al retrato.

- okas , como quieras , avisaré a Harry entonces ….

Las dos se quedaron calladas .

- ah se me olvidaba …- susurró la chica de ojos verdes.

Hermione levantó un poco la cabeza.

- que?

- En el baile de navidad … te toca turno con Malfoy …

Una pedrada le había dado de blanco en el alma de ella .

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A: ola a todos! Siento la tardanza pero ya stoy aquí! … haber … este cap ha sido triste también y aunque me veais cruel , es la realidad … creeis que un violador y maltratador va a tener piedad? Pues no …

En fin , MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! ME DAN MUCHOS ANIMOS!! ESPERO MAS EH? EJEJEJE BESOS A TODOS MIS LECTORES Y GRACIAS!!!

HERMI17


	13. El baile parte 1

CAP 13- EL BAILE – PARTE 1

Harry entraba con curiosidad en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore .

El anciano , estaba en pie , frente a su escritorio con expresión seria , mientras Fawkes se limpiaba las plumas .

siéntate Harry …

Harry obedeció .

em … que pasa director ¿ para que me ha hecho llamar �- preguntó Harry curioso .

verás – dijo el director sin saber como empezar – la verdad , es algo un poco delicado …

Harry frunció el ceño .

delicado ¿

si … harry , esto no debe saberlo nadie entiendes …

Harry empezó a preocuparse .

que pasa ¿ sabe algo de Hermione? Que le ha pasado! – preguntó poniéndose de pie.

Harry estaba tan preocupado por su novia , que no pensaba en otra cosa delicada que no pudiera ser de ella .

eh? No señor Potter no es eso …. Mire …. Es sobre una cosa de usted …

Harry ahora si que no entendía nada .

mía?

Si … - le hizo sentar de nuevo – mira harry …. Se que no te lo vas a creer pero … como estás solo , aparte de Sirius y Remus claro est�, veo injusto que no sepas lo que te voy a decir … eh…- dumbledore no sabía como explicarle todo a harry – un caramelo de limón? N- invitó .

Harry echó la caja de caramelos al suelo .

vaya al grano director! – dijo empezando a enfadarse.

Albus , se puso serio , y sacó de su rostro la cara de anciana de barrio chismosa .ç

harry … en el colegio … no estás solo … tienes … una hermana ….

Harry se quedó callado ., como si eso que había dicho el director fuera una broma de mal gusto .

que? – preguntó sin entender nada .

Dumbledore jugaba con sus dedos .

lo que oyes … tienes una hermana …. Al parecer james y lily no solo te tuvieron a ti … sino que tienes una hermana Harry …

Harry se puso de pie del tirón .

pero! Entonces como es que nunca la he visto! En que casa va? Va a gryffindor? Va a mi curso? Dígamelo …- dijo Harry alterado .

no puedo Harry … eso te lo tendrá que explicar tu padrino y tu hermana en su devido momento ..

Harry se levantó .

a donde vas Harry?

No está claro ¿ �� a hablar con sirius! Y reclamarle que me ocultara algo asi! Quiero saber que ha sido de mi hermana todos estos años"! y que fue de ella , cuando Voldemort quiso matarme!

Harry ¡

Dumbledore lo detuvo .

no lo hagas … por favor … aún no …. Y menos en plena guerra … harry …

Harry tragó saliva . mientras se separaba de el director y se iba .

esto no quedará asi … dumbledore … no soy un crío y un día u otro sabré la verdad -…

……………………………………..

QUE! UNA HERMANA �! AQUÍ- chilló Ron , mientras Kiara le tapaba la boca .

Y quien te lo dijo harry? – preguntó Kiara , con seriedad .

Dumbledore … - dijo molesto Harry – tira la piedra y esconde la mano …

Los muchachos se quedaron mirando el gran comedor , mirando a alguien que se pareciera a Harry .

( n/a : si mirara adelante suyo … la descubriría -.-�� hombres , son bobos …)

de verdad está aquí Harry? – preguntó una Hermione con ojeras , y un habla un poco cansada.

Si , Hermione! Pero la cuestión es quien?

Y si es esa morena de sliteryn �- preguntó Ron acercando la cara fuera de la mesa.

Si claro ..��- espetó Hermione enfadada- Pansy Parkinson , no te fastidia-

Y no tedijo su edad Harry? – preguntó Kiara , profundamente mirándolo .

No! – se quejó Harry – si no sería mas fácil .

Nadie se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Kiara , mientras Hermione miraba a la mesa de Slitheryn, donde Draco la miraba fijamente .

Harry la vio .

hermione? Donde miras?

Hermione miró a su amado , asustada .

eh … a … aningun lado , solo pensaba …

en que�- preguntó Ron curioso como el solo .

Kiara y Hermione se miraron por unos momentos .

pensaba en que mañana en la fiesta , tengo que hacer turno con Malfoy …

Harry bufó enfadado .

con ese gilipollas? – preguntó Harry de peor humor que nunca .

si … con ese gilipollas …- contestó Hermione .

y por que no cambias el turno del hurón ese? – preguntó Ron .

Hermione lo miró con desdén , Kiara se lo explicó .

esta protocolizado Ron … sino yo encantada se lo cambiaría , de veras …

Hermione sintió una rabia horrible por la morena , en esos momentos …

( - se huele algo … estoy segura … grr no quiero que me tenga lástima! No quiero que nadie compadezca mi desgracia!)

no hace falta que seas tan generosa .

Hermione se levantó y se fue a estudiar.

………………………

Era la noche de navidad , el castillo estaba decorado con colores dorados y plateados y miles de guirnaldas volaban por el techo .

El árbol era gigante y el techo , representaba un paisaje nevado.

navidad , navidad dulce navidad! – cantaban Ron , Ginny y los gemelos .

Ginny , al fin había desistido de Harry , para alegría de Hermione y tenía un romance con Dean Thomas .

Harry estaba vestido de gala y esperaba ansioso a ver a su amada .

eh harry bailas? – pregunto Ron con una copa de mas en el cuerpo .

no tio … estoy esperando a Hermione …

Ron sonrió .

jejej estoy deseando ver a Kiara , seguro que está MONÍSIMA jejeje

Dicho y echo , empezaron a desfilar un par de chicas por las escaleras .

Muchos chicos se las quedaron mirando . entre ellos , Harry y Ron .

Hermione y Kiara estaban deslumbrantes .

Hermione iba con una túnica azul celeste con bordes dorados , mientras Kiara llevaba una túnica color salmón con bordes purpurina .

guauhhh – esbozó Ron , cuando las chicas se acercaron a ellas -.

Harry pudo notar que Draco Malfoy ( on una túnica verde oscuro y bordes plateados , silvaba a Hermione)

( - grr cretino … �� acércate a ella y verás)

estais preciosas - dijo Ron besando a ambas en las manos .

gracias Ron - dijo Kiara feliz .

gracias –dijo Hermione mas tristemente .

Harry se acercó a su novia , que parecía recatada .

estás preciosa Hermione …

gracias Harry …

es una lastima que tengas que irte a las doce … podríamos pasarlo mas bien juntos …

Hermione sonrió tristemente .

lo se ….

Harry la besó en los labios , aunque el beso de Hermione fue muy frío .

que te ocurre Herms?

Nada , harry , soy feliz … solo eso …

Feliz? Y por eso estás a punto de llorar …

Hermione quería evitar el llanto , cosa que le era demasiado difícil .

si … es que te amo …

tonta ….

Harry la abrazó y la llevó a la pista de baile .

Donde una hermosa balada sonaba .

**I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate ?  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old ?  
'Cos I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**

Harry y Hermione bailaban lentamente , abrazándose y sintiendo el calor del amor abrasar por debajo de sus túnicas.

Harry tocaba la cintura de Hermione con una delicadeza absoluta , como si ella fuera una muñeca de colección tremendamente preciada .

eres mi mundo Hermione … no se que sería de mi sin ti …

harry ….

Si vivo es por ti , por Ron , por sirius , remus … kiara … y aunque no la conozca por mi hermana …

Harry …

Hermione abrazó a Harry con ternura

**CHORUS:  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**

La música era exquisita , afrodisíaca , los cuerpos se movían circularmente , mientras las faldas se elevaban como un compás musical.

Ron y Kiara , bailaban , ron bastante colorado , mientras Kiara apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho , cosa que parecía que Ron , fuera a salir volando de un momento a otro .

Ginny y Dean sellaban sus labios en un beso , al igual que muchas otras parejas .

Harry la apretó mas para así .

esta música es identica a la que me gustaría escuchar el día que te haga el amor , por primera vez … sería Hermoso …

Hermione se quiso morir al escuchar esas palabras.

es lo que mas deseo Herms , ser tuyo y que tu seas mía , solo mía …

Harry se aventuró a besar sus labios , mientras ella cerraba los ojos encharcados .

( - harry … puede que tu seas mío … pero yo nunca podré ser tuya … nunca … nunca … )

**When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**

**Chorus**** x 2**

Hermione se separó de Harry llorosa , mientras el rimel se le corría -.

Harry estaba preocupado por ella .

herms? Que ocurre …?

Harry – dijo ella – si yo te dijera algo que tu no sabes … sobre mi … y que probablemente cambiaría nuestras vidas -… quisieras que te lo dijera de todos modos? – pregunto Hermione llorando serenamente .

Harry no entendía nada .

que quieres decir Hermione? Que te pasa? Que me estás ocultando? – preguntó el chico de ojos verdes cogiéndola de los hombros .

Hermione derramó una sola lágrima mas , y se secó la cara.

no se que pensarás cuando lo sepas … pero es mi deber decírtelo … por el amor que nos ha unido … Harry yo ..

al fin te encuentro , sangre sucia .

Draco Malfoy acababa de llegar , con Pansy en su brazo sonriente .

Harry quiso matarlo y Hermione quiso desparecer.

que quieres Malfoy? – preguntó Harry con mirada encendida .

robarte la novia no te jode – ironizó Draco – solo quería decirle que ya es la hora de el turno de prefectos , nos tenemos que ir ya …

Hermione miró a Draco , esa mirada plateada suya penetrante … ese pelo rubio diabólico , esa sonrisa suya que le causaba pavor .

( que serie de cosas horribles me hará esta noche? )

Adiós Herm – Harry la besó en los labios .

Draco frunció el ceño , mientras que Hermione se iba a su lado , asustada ( aunque imitando tranquilidad claro)

que pases una buena velada , Potter – sonrió Malfoy , yéndose con Hermione .

Estos se fueron , mientras Harry se quedaba solo .

Pansy se fue con Crabbe y Goyle satisfecha.

Ron y Kiara se les acercaron , con un Ron sonrojado .

hola harry – dijo Ron .

y hermione? – preguntó interesada Kiara.

Malfoy la vino a buscar …

……………………………………….

Plaf

Un fuerte puñetazo en la cara , tiró a Hermione a la cama de la sala de prefectos .

KYA! ERES UN MONSTRUO! – chilló Hermione .

Draco le golpeó la espalda .

UN MONSTRUO? RASH! – golpeó- Y TU UNA ZORRA! YO SOY TU HOMBRE! SOY EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE BESARTE Y FOLLARTE ME OYES!

Hermione lloraba silenciosa en sus mantas .

Draco se le lanzó encima mientras besaba los labios de ella , y le arrancaba el vestido .

eres mi zorra Granger , recuérdalo , dijo metiéndole el pene en la boca – ERES MÍA! Y TE VOY A HACER PAGAR QUE BAILES CON POTTER Y QUE TE HAYA BESADO DELANTE DE MIS NARICES!

Hermione lloraba de angustias , mientras Draco sacaba el pene de su boca y seguidamente le daba un latigazo en la espalda .

KYA!

JEJE hoy aprenderás cositas nuevas … por ejemplo …- le dio otro latigazo – el sadomasoquismo MUAJAJAJAJA

CONTINUARÁ -…

n/A:OLA A TODS! SIENTO LA TARDANZA , SIEMPRE ESTOYTAN LIADA … LO SE SOY UNA MUJER CRUEL , PERO QUEDA CLARO QUE ESTO ES DRAMA , Y TIENE QUE SER ASÍ - QUE PASARÁ? ESO OS TOCA DECÍRMELO A VOSOTROS EN VUESTROS REVIEWS EH? QUE SON LA RAZÓN DE MI VIDA JEJEJE BESOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE , GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME Y REVIEWARM

HERMI 17


	14. El baileparte 2

CAP – 14 – EL BAILE – PARTE 2 :

Hermione gritaba adolorida , cuando el fuerte látigo impactaba contra la piel de la chica .

Draco embestía en esos momentos con crueldad dando con el látigo en su espalda .

déjame por favor … por piedad …

jajajaja que ridicula te ves sangre sucia … me encanta ver como sufres – dijo lamiendo la sangre de su espalda – me encanta ver tu sangre pálida – lamió con pasión – probarla …. Tastarla mmm.

Volteó a ella para coger una pequeña navaja y taladrar poco a poco sus pechos .

KYAAA! ERES UN MONSTRUO! ALGÚN DÍA RECIVIRÁS TU MERECIDO! – se encaró al fin Hermione – ERES UN ENFERMO! POR QUE HACES ESTO ¿ TIENES A DOCENAS DE CHICAS QUE DESEARÍAN HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO ¡

Draco calló , mientras dejaba los pezones enrojecidos de Hermione , el rubio estaba ausente .

Hermione se tapó un poco con su túnica , mientras gateaba por el suelo hacia la puerta .

( - Granger tiene razón? Por que he hecho todo esto? Por que disfruto dañándola? – se preguntaba en sus adentros .

draco …. �� no me digas que estás pensando? – preguntó la voz de su padre en su interior )

papa? – preguntó el rubio , a su mente en una tensa conversación .

Una parte dentro de él estaba dibujada de color locura … un color lila amorotonado , con el rostro y voz de su padre : Lucius Malfoy .

eres mi hijo y para dañar a Potter … tienes que violar a su novia … hasta destruirla … solo así Lord Voldemort te aceptará como nuevo mortífago .

Draco cerró los puños .

me da igual el sufrimiento de ella! Me da igual su dignidad de mujer! Ya soy un mortífago gracias a su virginidad! Ahora no puedo arrepentirme!

Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta , intentando salir y la agarró de los cabellos .

Hermione furiosa , le pegó una patada sumamente potente en los testículos que hicieron gritar a draco .

zorra de mierda! Vas a pagar con el mayor polvo del mundo esta patada!

SUÉLTAME CERDO!

SUÉLTALA!

Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación .

Draco miró hacia arriba apuntando con su varita la sien de Hermione .

quien lo dice eh? – preguntó el con chulería .

Delante suya , una chica morena de ojos verdes señalaba con la varita disparando a draco en el corazón .

. KIARA! – exclamó Hermione .

soy Kiara Potter , la hermana de Harry Potter .

Draco de la impresión soltó a Hermione que rápidamente cogió su varita y señaló a draco con ella .

Pero pronto volvió a pensar .

eh? Es escuchado bien! Tu eres la hermana de Harry! – chilló Hermione , mirando a Kiara .

Kiara sonrió , sin dejar de apuntar a draco , que intentaba moverse .

no se nota ¿

Hermione solo pudo ponerse una mano en la boca de la impresión , Draco rió .

Kiara lo miró con asco .

hermana de Potter? Que bien otro Potter para destruir jejeje

hijo de puta …. Ya sabía yo que algo le has tenido que hacer a Hermione … y aquí está la prueba …. Has violado a mi cuñada ….- dijo rechinando los dientes .

Hermione calló al suelo , sintiéndose francamente mal .

( - he sido una estúpida … si Kiara estaba tanto por Harry era por que es su hermana …. He sido muy injusta con ella!)

jejeje no ha sido solo esta vez , Potter , sino muchas mas …- dijo orgulloso – verdad Herms?

Hermione no constestó .

Kiara , agarró a Hermione protegiéndola .

TU HAS ABUSADO DEL CUERPO Y MENTE DE UNA MUJER SOLO PARA HACER DAÑO MALFOY! QUE SEPAS QUE LO VAS A PAGAR CON LAS MISMAS LÁGRIMAS SANGRIENTAS QUE ELLA A LLORADO POR TU CULPA! – chilló la morena .

Draco se acercó a la chica .

mmm hermana de Potter … eres muy mona … que te parece si nos montamos un trío los tres eh?

Kiara abofeteó con ira el rostro de Draco .

Este solo sonrió desdeñoso .

antes muerta … que tuya ….

Hermione seguía en su trance .

lástima … pero que sepais guapas … que os voy a tener que chantajear …

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron a la mirada plateada del rubio .

si no quereis que Harry muera accidentalmente … y … bueno – dijo mirándose las uñas como si nada – tb Weasly venga jejeje que me cae mal … pues las dos vais a tener que ser complacientes conmigo …

Kiara quiso atacarle , pero Hermione lo evitó .

Draco rió en carcajadas .

LO MATARÉ! – chilló esta enfurecidad e indignada

VAMONOS KIARA!

Hermione se llevó corriendo a Kiara de la habitación mientras este se reía demente de locura .

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron a la torre Gryffindor , Kiara logró soltarse de hermione .

devimos atraparlo y llevarlo ante Dumbledore! – se quejó Kiara .

Hermione miraba hacia el fuego , autista , Kiara estaba detrás de ella .

HERMIONE DI ALGO!

Hermione la miró con ojos aguados .

kiara … tenemos que hacer lo que draco quiera … sino harry y ron … pagarán las consecuencias …

Kiara se quedó blanca .

que estás diciendo! Como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que te ha humillado! – chilló la morena haciéndola entender .

Hermione ladeó la cabeza .

soy una mujer sucia! Kiara! Solo siento dolor cuando draco me viola! – chilló llorando – no me importa ser su muñeca tantas veces como el quiera por que si ese dolor es para mi no será para Harry …

….

Kiara … tu no sabes de mis sentimientos … cuando estás ya en una situación como la mía … sientes que la oscuridad es libertad … y te hundes allí …. – dijo dejando caer una lágrima – dentro de esa oscuridad hay una luz … y esa es … la felicidad de Harry … - dijo sonriendo .

Kiara estaba temblando .

dime Kiara – dijo Hermione – si eres hermana de Harry … no darías lo que fueras por él ¿

La cara de Kiara se tensó y dio semejante puñetazo en la cara a Hermione .

ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! COMO PUEDES PENSAR ASÍ! – chilló- YA SE QUE TU DESESPERACIÓN ES MUY GRANDE , PERO EL PRIMER PASO PARA PODER SALIR DE ESTA MIERDA EN LA QUE ESTÁS METIDA ES DANDO LA CARA JODER!

Hermione lloraba lentamente , frotándose el golpe en la cara .

ES QUE ACASO NO ERES UNA GRYFFINDOR! YO QUIERO A MI HERMANO Y AMO A RON SABES? PERO NO POR ESO VOY A ABRIRME DE PIERAS POR NADIE!

Pero …

NADA DE PEROS HERMIONE! HARRY TENDRÍA QUE SABER LA VERDAD PARA AYUDARTE! DE VERAS CREES QUE EL VA A VIVIR TRANQUILO MIENTRAS ALGO DENTRO DE SU CORAZÓN LE DICE QUE ERES DE OTRA PERSONA? QUE TU SER ESTÁ EN EL CUERPO INPUNE DE ESE CABRÓN!

Kiara -…- sollozaba llorando Hermione .

Kiara fue hacia ella , agarrándola de la túnica .

DIME HERMIONE , ACASO NO TE DUELE CUANDO TE PEGA? SI TE DUELE ES POR QUE ESTÁS VIVA! SI TE PEGAN, TE DUELE , SI TE CORTA SANGRAS , SI O SI¡

SI DEJARÁS DE SENTIR DOLOR HERMIONE … ES POR QUE TU ALMA ABRÍA DEJADO DE EXISTIR …POR QUE NO INTENTAS CORTARTE UN TROZO DE CARNE Y DÁRSELO A DRACO? SI NO ERES CAPAZ DE ALGO ASÍ HABLA CON HARRY HERMIONE!

Kiara abrazó a Hermione tiernamente .

dile la verdad Hermione … será lo mejor … lo mejor para todos …

BUAHHH!

Hermione lloró agudamente , sacando todo el veneno que había acumulado todas esas semanas .

Empapó las ropas de Kiara de dolor y del desespero que iba surgiendo , mientras la figura de draco dentro de su mente iba desapareciendo de su mente .

Hermione apretó el puño , duramente , y los dientes le chirriearon .

Se separó de Kiara , poniéndose de pie , la mirada era fría helada .

tienes razón Kiara … tienes razón … ahora mismo lo denunciaré , Harry sabrá todo …

que sabré que ¿

Harry y Ron , con cara de preocupación acababan de llegar del baile .

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Harry apretándolo con mucha fuerza hasta su cuerpo .

Harry se estremeció , mientras Kiara asentía con orgullo con la cabeza .

Hermione que te pasa ¿- preguntó el chico .

Hermione miró hacia los ojos de su amado , con una sonrisa de amor en ella .

acompáñame al despacho de Dumbledore mi amor … tengo algo que confesar ….

Harry y Ron se miraron .

confesar? – preguntó Ron sin entender – que ha pasado?

Que quieres confesar Herms? – preguntó Harry con una ceja alzada .

Hermione sería contestó mientras miraba al fuego .

a denunciar que draco malfoy me ha violado sin piedad ….

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A : OLA A TODOS espero que este cap os haya gustado mas que l otro qe era muy cruel … espero que las lecciones de Kiara sean ayuda para las personas que han vivido algo similar a Hermione , como yo por ejemplo .

Me gustaría decirle a las personas que me han llamado enferma o cosas de esas … que la enferma no soy yo , sino ese tipo de gente .

Que esperas? Que un violador te viuole sobre una cama llena de rosas o que te penetre con cuidado como si fueras de cristal? Pues no �� baja de la nube que la vidano es de rosa , mono .

En fin, os invito tb a mi pág web de fics jeje que espero que os guste mucho , solo teneis que IR AMI PERFIL Y METEROS EN MI WEB asi podreis uniros y participar en ella , ya que cada vez ba teniendo mas cosas jejejeje .

En fin , besos y prometo actualizar ligera .

Besos , y chao ,

HERMI17.


	15. FINAL

CAP- FINAL- GANA EL AMOR .

Malfoy… me violo, Harry…- Hermione acabó de decir la frase y un trueno calló dejando ver una potente tormenta

Ron abrió mucho la boca y los ojos , Kiara agachó la cabeza , conteniendo las lágrimas y Hermione se mantuvo impávida . mientras Harry asimilaba todo .

El ojiverde quedó mirando a su novia , a su cuerpo de mujer …sintió que la Hermione que conoció le había sido arrebatada .

tu …. Fuiste …

Hermione asintió débilmente , las lágrimas recorriendo su piel suave y tostada …

Harry miró a Kiara en busca de una negación , pero Kiara lo miró dura y crudamente .

Harry abrazó a Hermione fuertemente , un abrazo apretado , como si quisiera que ese cuerpo no se derritiera … y se hiciera polvo , polvo sexual , polvo … de guerra.

harry … te amo … - espetó Hermione clavando sus uñas en la túnica de su novio – lo he pasado tan mal … harry … lo siento , perdóname…

Harry la separó de su torso , retirando sus gafas y apretando los dientes.

no digas bobadas …

….

Desde cuando? – preguntó mirando a la puerta .

Hermione agachó la cabeza .

desde el día de mi cumpleaños …ese día – lloró – empezó mi pesadilla .

Ron comenzó a sollozar, Kiara lo abrazó .

Harry quedó lívido…tembloroso.

ron cálmate …- lo acarició Kiara.

Hermione , miró a su amigo pelirrojo y este miró hacia ella , corrió hasta la castaña.

HERMIONE! – Ron lloró desolado en los brazos de su amiga – POR QUE A TI! HERMIONE!

Hermione aferraba sus brazos a los de su amigo , Kiara los miró sonriendo tristemente .

Harry fue hacia un rincón , sus pies temblaban levemente .

Kiara , se le acercó , posando las manos en sus hombros .

que piensas hacer …? – susurró la morena – no te precipites Harry …- la joven tragó saliva.

Harry miró a su hermana , su mirada estaba fría … el chico acarició su rostro blanco , mirando sus ojos verdes.

gracias por todo …hermana ….- dijo este .

Kiara se impactó , cuando Harry la llamó asi .

Harry … tu … lo sabes? – la chica se fue hacia atrás , poco a poco , sorprendida .

Harry la abrazó .

desde que Dumbledore me habló de ti , supe que solo podías ser tu … hermanita …

Kiara lloró , mientras apretaba a su hermano .

Ron y Hermione los miraban con lágrimas en los ojos .

Harry se separó de ella , que se secaba los ojos con los dedos .

Ron , me acompañas?

El rostro de Ron se contrajo de ira .

si … vamos …

Hermione quiso detenerlos , Kiara la paró .

confia en Harry …

pero …

tranquila …déjalo que haga …- susurró Kiara , Hermione un poco mas calmada abrazó a su " cuñada" .

Harry y Ron corrieron escaleras abajo , dirección a las mazmorras , pasando ante todo el mundo que pillaban sin decir nada .

Unos alumnos de Slitheryn se iban a meter en la sala común y Harry y Ron pasaron junto a ellos .

ey que haceis? – se quejaban estos .

no podeis entrar!

EXPELLIARMUS!

Estos salieron volando , mientras los gryffindors buscaban por toda la mazmorra a cierto rubio .

Pansy Parkinson , se pintaba las uñas en uno de los sofás , cuando Harry la agarró de la túnica .

DONDE ESTÁ MALFOY? – bramó Ron .

Pansy alucinó , pero actuó como toda slitheryn que era .

que hacéis aquí? Para que buscáis a Draco?"!

quien me busca?-

Cierto rubio , surgió de la oscuridad , lentamente , mirando desde sus irises plateadas a los dos leones .

Sonrió.

Weasly pis … Cuernos potter? – dijo mirando a Harry y sonriendo .

Harry y Ron se mordieron los labios , se miraron entendiéndose y ambos corrieron hacia Draco .

UNA , DOS Y TRES! YA!

Agarraron a Draco cada uno de un pie , cogiéndolo por sorpresa y fuertemente lo llevaron hasta una columna, donde sus genitales se estamparon contra la piedra dura .

GRRRRR!AHHH!

Draco chilló , mientras un hilillo de sangre caío de su pantalón .

mi … mi polla! – chilló vulgarmente ,mientras Harry le daba una patada en el culo , y Ron en la barriga.

Ya nunca mas podrás usar ese trozo asqueroso de carne …- espetó Harry duramente , y lo escupió – escoria …

Ron le dio en la cara , Pansy chillaba .

Draco susurraba algo parecido a : - malditos hijos de puta …

ahora mismo irás a Azkabán … te darán el beso del dementor – dijo Harry con crueldad – te lo mereces cabrón …

E inmovilizando a Draco y haciéndolo levitar tras ellos , draco fue entregado a Dumbledore .

……………………

Los alumnos se habían agolpado en la gran puerta del vestíbulo .

Todo el colegio se había enterado de lo que Malfoy le había echo a Hermione y no dejaban de murmurar , nerviosos , esperando a que los profesionales del ministerio se llevaran al rubio a Azkabán .

Hermione, estaba bajo una columna … seria , distante …

Kiara y Ginny la miraban tristemente .

no deberíamos ir a avisarla de que ya Malfoy va a irse?- preguntó Ginny .

Kiara negó con la cabeza .

no , dejemos las cosas así …

La puerta se abrió y una docena de guardas llevaban a Draco atado , se lo llevaban brutamente .

FUERA!

HIJO DE PUTA!

MUÉRTE!

Toda Hogwarts , lanzaba frutas y tomatazos encima del rubio , este ni se inmutaba …

VAS A MORIR!

LO MERECES!

Harry y Ron desde la escalera de arriba lo miraban partir , sin decir nada .

Potter …

Harry se giró .

Un grupo de Slitheryns estaban detrás de ellos , harry sacó la varita .

los mortífagos hemos perdido la partida … pero no la guerra …- dijo Pansy – algún día … serás asesinado por nuestro señor y vengaremos a Draco …

Ron estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ellos , Harry lo detuvo .

pero …

déjalos …- Harry sonrió , extrañamente – es mi destino … y ese día no solo vengaré a Hermione , sino a mis padres…

Ron apretó a su amigo contra si .

y yo , tu hermana y Herms estaremos contigo …

Una diminuta lágrima quiso salir de los ojos del moreno , pero no pudo .

lo se Ron … pero mientras ese día no llegue … debo hacer , el amor a Hermione .

…………….

Cuando Draco iba a desaparecer por la puerta , hermione levantó la mirada … y miró a quel desgraciado , por última vez .

Las miradas se cruzaron , una mirada de profundo odio fue dirigida a la castaña … un centenar de sentimientos mezclados aturdieron la mente de Hermione , pero esta …

Sonrió.

Una sonrisa triunfal , con genio … el genio que por fin había florecido cuando la abeja había picado tantas veces su esencia de mujer .

Ahora estaba libre , el pagaría … pero , aunque sabía que ese sello nunca dejaría su piel … el corazón se le hacia fuerte , por que en su vida había alguien que si la amaba : Harry Potter .

adiós Malfoy …adiós …

…………………….

AÑOS DESPUÉS …

Era séptimo curso para Harry and cia , el último año de colegio y la guerra con Voldemort estaba a flor de piel …

Las muertes eran cada vez mas y … los magos y brujas debían luchar .

Harry agarró la mano de su novia Hermione una noche antes de que los ejercitos de la orden se fueran a batalla .

Ron también se había ido a despedir de su ahora novia , Kiara , la hermana de Harry con la que el ojiverde había descubierto la familia ( aparte de la pareja de Sirius y Remus , que también iban a la batalla con la orden )

Harry ….- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos – de verdad tienes que partir?

Harry depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la chica .

sabes que si … yo soy quien Voldemort quiere , nadie mas …

El ceño de Hermione se frunció .

pero déjanos ir a Kiara y a mi! No seas egoísta! – chilló Hermione agarrando la túnica de su amor .

Harry la beso en los labios , haciéndola callar .

no quiero ver perder a mis dos chicas … ni a mi hermana ni a mi mujer …

La castaña se sonrojó .

volveré vivo … lo prometo …

Hermione se puso a llorar .

Harry! Yo confió en ti , confío en tus posibilidades pero … y si no vuelves?

….

Harry agachó la cabeza .

Hermione , decidida arrancó su túnica dejando su pecho al descubierto .

Harry la miró , sorprendido .

si no vuelves no te podré ver mas … por eso quiero pagar tu nobleza , tu ayuda incondicional para superar lo que Malfoy hizo a mi cuerpo… con … este …

La túnica calló al suelo .

Hermione …- Harry ,tenía los ojos brillantes .

Hazme el amor , Harry , enséñame el significado de esa frase …

**__**

**__**

**Tu mirada penetrante taladra cada rincón de mi cuerpo ,**

**Juntos los dos ,bajo la luz expectante del astro lunar .**

**Mi piel blanca , combina a la perfección con tu dermis tostada …**

**Te acercas dispuesto a convertirme en mi otro yo .**

**Tus manos grandes y alargadas se resbalan por mis atuendos,**

**Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo ,**

**Nuestras pieles se encuentran mostrando el calor que empieza a surgir ,**

**Cierro los ojos mientras observas mi desnudez.**

**Tus ojos brillan de admiración , mientras empiezas a mancillar mi cuerpo …**

**A tu antojo , como una escultura que quieres poseer para ti.**

**Me da igual el dolor , eso está atrás solo me importa pertenecerte.**

**Mi cuerpo desnudo espera entre una espesor blanquecina el tacto de tus dedos .**

**Esas yemas carnosas del tacto de una pluma que me hacen gozar entre gemidos ensordecedores.**

**Tu cuerpo se dilata , enrojece ,haciendo ridiculizar al color rojo fuego .**

**Tu dermis en una brasa que congela mis preocupaciones , **

**Que enciende el éxtasis de un corazón de hielo .**

**Ser de ti es algo mágico, tan brillante como tu sudor …**

**Salado como tus lágrimas que tanto me apetece beber sin piedad .**

**Mi lengua recorre tus labios sedosos como el mas rico melocotón ,**

**Mientras que los tuyos enrojecen mis pezones erectos.**

**Dos músculos se enfrentan sin piedad para ver quien ama mas,**

**Pero caen rendidos ante el cariño al ver que ambas aman igual.**

**Nuestras salivas saben a fresas , la fruta del amor,**

**Que enciende la llama de la pasión.**

**Tu yugular palpita deseosa por tu entrada , va a explotar de dicha!**

**Mi intimidad se contrae en bruscos espasmos dejando entrever mi esencia …**

**Esencia de amor , esencia de pasión , en donde tu y yo hacemos el amor.**

**Estás dentro de mi , tu carne explora mi interior con deleite …**

**Susurras que me amas en cada embestida y mi cuerpo grita "Te quiero"**

**Trato de comprender a la pasión que se esconde entre nuestros besos …**

**Esta responde con un gemido fuerte que da paso al orgasmo .**

**Mi cuerpo se llena de energía , de tu esencia , de tu amor …**

**Es tan fresca y tan blanca como mi pureza entregada .**

**Tu has sido mi gel y has enjuagado mi cuerpo ..**

**Tus manos mi manopla , tus labios mi agua …**

**Una combinación perfecta para dejar la infancia atrás , **

**Y comenzar un futuro contigo , con noches de miel dulce …**

**La miel de tus labios , que nunca dejaré de lamer …hasta que la muerte nos separé.**

FIN

N/A: OLA A TODOS! EL FIC ACABÓ , SNIFF , ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EN GENERLA Y EL FINAL … AUNQUE SEA UN POCO TRISTE … JEJE LA POESÍA ES MIA TB EH?

ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS Y LOS TOMATAZOS .

LEAN MIS DEMÁS FICS SI QUIEREN , AH! Y METANSE EN MI WEB , QUE ENCONTRARAN EN MI PERFIL , BESOS! CHAOOO!


End file.
